


Kiss me Merry Christmas

by Trixie_7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Calendario Swanqueen dell'Avvento 2018 (sì, di nuovo, mi dispiace).Sempre Emma e Regina alle prese con il Natale e la sua magia.Buona lettura!





	1. Segreto

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La settima stagione non è mai accaduta. Mai.  
> Il resto delle note a fine capitolo.  
> Buona lettura,  
> T. <3

_«Nonna?»_

_«Sì, tesoro?»_

_«Cosa è questo?»_

_Aveva tra le piccole mani la mia bottiglia preferita, quella che tenevo sempre in bella vista, con il tappo a forma di corona. Sorrisi e scossi la testa._

***

_Dicembre 2017_

Da poco e _felicemente_ divorziata, Emma Swan aveva deciso di aver avuto abbastanza avventure per un’esistenza intera e che, da quel momento in poi, avrebbe condotto una vita tranquilla e appartata, nutrendosi principalmente di ciambelle, toast al formaggio, cioccolata alla cannella e pizza al salamino piccante fino a diventare il sedentario e bonario sceriffo che Storybrooke meritava di avere.

Era un’illusa, Emma Swan, a credere che quell’ordinario futuro fosse ciò che il destino aveva in serbo per lei, dopo aver messo Regina Mills sulla sua strada. 

Non che Regina avesse ancora il desiderio di renderle una vita un inferno, convinta come era che i pochi mesi di matrimonio con Killian Jones detto Hook sarebbero stati una punizione sufficiente per scontare qualsiasi crimine.

Era la sola presenza del sindaco Mills nella vita della signorina Swan a scombussolare tutto quanto.

«Emma» la salutò Regina quella mattina, entrando al _Granny’s_.

Lo sceriffo, seduta al bancone, si voltò verso l’ingresso con una ciambella penzolante dalla bocca e il mento sporco di zucchero a velo. « _’egina, -ao_!»

Il sindaco di Storybrooke alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la testa, avvicinandosi a Emma e sedendosi sullo sgabello accanto a lei con un’eleganza tale che nemmeno la stretta gonna si sgualcì. «Non si parla con la bocca piena, signorina Swan».

Emma, che nel frattempo aveva posato la ciambella su un piattino, rivolse a Regina uno sguardo di sfida e, lentamente, ne prese un altro morso, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dal sindaco. Iniziò a masticare, accentuando eccessivamente il movimento. Fu solo con fatica che Regina riuscì a distinguere il _cosa prendi questa mattina, Regina?_ tra i morsi di Emma.

«Disgustosa, signorina Swan» commentò il sindaco, prima di attirare l’attenzione di uno dei camerieri del Granny’s.

Emma sogghignò, ma qualcosa dovette andare storto perché si sentì soffocare dallo zucchero a velo della ciambella.

«Un caffè senza zucchero, per cortesia. E un bicchiere d’acqua per la signorina Swan prima che ci lasci le penne, non ho tempo di appuntare un nuovo sceriffo. Grazie» aggiunse Regina.

Emma le lanciò un’occhiata di traverso, tenendosi la gola e tossicchiando.

«Sto bene» gemette, pur gettandosi sul bicchiere d’acqua non appena il cameriere glielo portò.

Regina abbassò il viso per nascondere il proprio sorriso.

***

Dicembre si avvicinava e, con esso, l’ossessione di Snow White per il Natale, una festa che aveva scoperto in quel mondo Senza Magia e che era stata trasformata dalla piccola comunità di Storybrooke nella più scombussolata miscela di tradizioni che Emma avesse mai visto. Del Natale cristiano di cui le avevano tanto parlato in questo o quel orfanotrofio non rimaneva più nulla se non un vago ricordo, per la qual cosa Emma certo non provata alcun dispiacere.

Tuttavia, le dispiaceva dover evitare sua madre e il suo Babbo Natale Segreto, che coinvolgeva l’intera città, nessuno escluso. E Emma era un’inetta quando si trattava di regali di Natale.

Ma Snow era una donna determinata e Emma cedeva spesso alle lusinghe del sonno, soprattutto nelle giornate in cui non una foglia disturbava la quieta pace di Storybrooke. E per quale motivo Hook avesse voluto fare il vicesceriffo dal momento in cui non c’era nulla da fare nemmeno per lo sceriffo, se non compilare scartoffie e irritare Regina consegnandole in ritardo, per Emma era un mistero che non aveva nemmeno interesse a risolvere, dal momento che ormai il suo ex-marito poteva essere ovunque, con la Jolly Roger e la sua ciurma dalla dubbia moralità.

Reclinando il busto della sedia, Emma stava per addormentarsi nel suo ufficio quando sua madre la sorprese entrando e canticchiando una fin troppo squillante carola natalizia.

«Emma! Finalmente ti ho trovata! Devi pescare un nome per il Babbo Natale segreto!» fece Snow, senza mezzi termini, mettendole un sacchetto rosso proprio sotto il naso.

«Ma mamma!» gemette Emma.

«Oh, non fare i capricci, Emma. Ogni anno la stessa storia. Non solo sei lo sceriffo, ma sei anche nostra figlia e poi c’è Regina, devi dare il buon esempio!»

Lo sceriffo Swan fece una smorfia confusa. «Regina? Cosa vuol dire “c’è Regina”?»

Snow si stinse nelle spalle. «Sai, Henry e tutto il resto» fece la donna, sbrigativa. «Su, prendi un bigliettino!»

Emma grugnì. «Non può bastare il pensiero? Sono molto occupata».

«Non hai nulla da fare e lo sanno tutti».

«Ho salvato questa città. Ho salvato tutti quanti, più e più volte. Un’eroina merita di andare in pensione anticipata» rispose Emma, mettendo le mani dietro la testa e appoggiando i piedi sopra la scrivania.

«Certo, ma non sei _l’unica_ eroina di questa città, signorina. Prendi un biglietto».

«Ma-»

«Pendi un biglietto» ripeté Snow.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffò e infilò svogliatamente la mano nel sacchettino rosso.

«Contenta?» domandò a sua madre, estraendo un bigliettino.

Snow sorrise, trionfante. «Allora, chi è?»

«È un Babbo Natale Segreto, non ti dirò chi è!» disse Emma, infilando il bigliettino nella tasca dei pantaloni per poi incrociare le braccia al petto, scontrosa.

«D’accordo» concesse sua madre. «Dopo la riunione in municipio tu e Regina ci raggiungerete per cena? Henry e Violet sono da noi tutti il pomeriggio a studiare, ci saranno anche loro».

«Sì, certo» disse Emma, distrattamente e guardando Snow con circospezione

Sua madre le diete un bacio sulla fronte prima di salutare e andarsene, lasciando Emma confusa sul motivo per cui Snow non avesse insistito maggiormente per sapere chi le fosse capitato. Gli scorsi anni era stata così assillante che lo sceriffo aveva infine dovuto cedere.

Ben poco sapeva, Emma, che ogni bigliettino nel sacchetto di Snow portava sempre lo stesso, identico nome.

***

Regina non odiava il Babbo Natale Segreto di Snow, non davvero. A chiunque, avrebbe detto di non sopportare l’idea, naturalmente, perché lei era Regina Mills e Regina Mills odiava una e ciascuna di quelle ridicole smancerie.

Ma così non era.

Al contrario, il Babbo Natale Segreto era diventato un modo per chiedere scusa, personalmente, a ogni abitante di Storybrooke che aveva maledetto così tanti anni prima e i suoi regali, se anche nessuno sapeva da chi arrivassero, erano i più attesi e desiderati dell’intera città per la cura dei dettagli e la premura che dimostravano.

Internamente, Regina aspettava con gioia la sera del ventiquattro dicembre, quando l’intera Storybrooke si riuniva fuori dal municipio per la distribuzione di regali che avevano solo un destinatario, mai un mittente, nonostante quelli che avesse ricevuto in cambio nel corso degli anni fossero impersonali e freddi, probabilmente a causa del ruolo istituzionale che ricopriva.

Come da tradizione, una volta ricevuti i propri regali, l’intera famiglia Charmings, di cui Regina faceva ovviamente parte, si era riunita nel piccolo loft di Mary Margaret e David.

Venuto il turno del sindaco di aprire il proprio regalo, con il piccolo Neal che l’aiutava, Regina strappò la carta che nascondeva una scatola di legno rettangolare. Incuriosita, l’aprì con delicatezza, rivelandone il contenuto adagiato su un letto di fieno per evitare che si rompesse: era un bottiglia in cristallo, con un tappo a forma di corona e un biglietto in carta di riso legato intorno al collo.

Non appena Snow la vide, emise un verso acuto di eccitazione e batté le mani, attirandosi lo sguardo curioso e disorientato di David, mentre Henry, che era impaziente di raggiungere Violet per darle il regalo che le aveva preso, sembrò evitare accuratamente lo sguardo di entrambe le sue madri. Emma era diventata improvvisamente silenziosa, le guance dallo stesso colore del naso di Rudolph sul suo maglione.

«Sidro di mele?» fece David.

«E fatto interamente a mano, direi» aggiunse Snow.

«Scherzi? Sarà stato un lavoraccio, avrà richiesto un’infinità di tempo!»

«Già. Ma alcune cose richiedono tempo per funzionare, non credi?»

Regina aprì il bigliettino, un nuovo e curioso senso di attesa nel cuore: _Salve. Qualcosa di più forte?_

Regina sorrise. Aveva letto abbastanza rapporti consegnati in ritardo da sapere con assoluta certezza a chi appartenesse quella grafia. E poi, quelle parole, le ricordava fin troppo bene.

I suoi occhi dardeggiarono verso l’alto, incontrando quelli di Emma.

Si sorrisero l’un l’altra.

Doveva rimanere segreto, dopo tutto, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon primo dicembre!  
> Questa volta, sono stata a lungo indecisa se fare o meno il Calendario dell’Avvento per questioni di impegni, tanto è vero che non ho preparato nessun capitolo in anticipo.  
> Per questo motivo, non posso promettere che pubblicherò un capitolo al giorno da qui al 25 dicembre, ma posso assicurarvi che questo è, almeno, l’intento. Il che mi ha anche portata a tentare dei capitoli “one-shot”, che sono tendenzialmente autoconclusivi.  
> Tuttavia, c’è un filo conduttore e ogni capitolo accade nella stessa linea temporale, che è la fine della sesta stagione di OUAT con la differenza che: Emma ha divorziato Hook e Henry non è mai partito per chissà dove a fare chissà cosa per chissà quale motivo. 
> 
> “Salve. Qualcosa di più forte?” / “Hi. Anything stronger?” sono le prime parole che Emma dice a Regina quando il sindaco di Storybrooke le offre di assaggiare il suo sidro di mele. 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto <3  
> A presto,  
> T.


	2. Dolce

_«Credo che la nonna stia esagerando con i biscotti»._

_«Cosa? Perché?» domandai, incuriosita._

_«Siamo già alla quinta teglia!»_

_«Fidati, ragazzina, quei biscotti basteranno a mala pena per me, tua nonna mi conosce fin troppo bene» sghignazzai._

***

_Dicembre 2018_

Avendo sacrificato i propri poteri magici per poter salvare la propria famiglia, o almeno fare un tentativo, Zelena, con la piccola Robyn che aveva ormai sei anni e adorava le visite a Storybrooke dalla zia Regina, si era trasferita a Seattle dove, con l’aiuto finanziario di sua sorella, aveva acquistato un piccolo bar, il _Roni’s_ , grazie al quale poteva assicurarsi che alla figlia non mancasse mai nulla.

Tuttavia, ogni qualvolta si presentasse l’occasione, a Natale in particolare, Zelena tornava volentieri al numero 108 di Mifflin Streer perché Robyn potesse vivere in quell’atmosfera di famiglia e amore che a lei era mancata per tutta l’infanzia. E Regina era la zia perfetta tutto l’anno, con i regali e i pensieri che faceva avere a Robyn per posta e le chiamate che faceva ogni giorno per parlare con la sua nipotina.

«Allora, come vanno le cose con Emma?» domandò Zelena, seduta su uno sgabello all’isola della cucina, sorseggiando il proprio tè mentre Regina insegnava a Robyn e usare le formine per fare i biscotti.

Regina alzò uno sguardo interrogativo su sua sorella, ma Zelena avrebbe giurato che le sue guance erano diventate rosse all’improvviso. 

«La signorina Swan?»

«Quante altre _Emma_ conosci, esattamente?»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non capisco la natura della tua domanda. Che _cose_ dovrebbero andare, tra me e Emma? È sempre in ritardo, continua a mangiare come una bambina e non risponde mai alle mie e-mail di lavoro. È tutto come è sempre stato» rispose Regina, evitando lo sguardo di sua sorella. «Premi un po’ di più la formina, tesoro» aggiunse poi, rivolta a Robyn.

«Così, zia?»

Il sindaco annuì e diede un bacio sui capelli alla nipotina «Perfetto».

«Ha divorziato, non è vero?» domandò Zelena, fingendo un tono casuale.

«Separata, per ora. L’ho aiutata a compilare la richiesta dopo la terza volta in cui ha invertito il campo di nome e cognome» confermò il sindaco, provando a nascondere il proprio divertimento con finta impazienza.

«Hai compilato la sua separazione di matrimonio?» domandò Zelena, una luce maliziosa negli occhi. «Sorellina, qualcosa della Regina Cattiva ti è rimasto».

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Ho solo aiutato un’amica».

« _Un’amica._ Va bene. Se lo dici tu».

Regina le fece una smorfia, interrogativa.

Prima che Zelena potesse rispondere, la porta d’ingresso si aprì. «Mamma! Sono a casa! La zia è già arrivata?»

«Henry!» squittì subito Robyn, scendendo con l’aiuto di Regina dal basso sgabello dove era costretta a stare per raggiungere il piano su cui stava facendo i biscotti. Corse immediatamente verso il cugino, che non si era nemmeno tolto la giacca pur di essere pronto a prenderla in braccio. Robyn era un uragano e lo slancio con cui raggiunse Henry per poco non li fece cadere entrambi a terra.

«Zia Regina mi sta aiutando a fare i biscotti!» annunciò poi Robyn, mentre trascinava il cugino verso la cucina, tenendolo per mano. «Guarda, guarda, guarda!»

«Lascia che Henry si tolga la giacca, Robyn» le ricordò Zelena, sorridendo al nipote.

«Ciao, zia» la salutò Henry, riuscendo con fatica ad abbracciarla, dal momento che Robyn richiedeva, impaziente, la sua totale attenzione. Il cuore di Regina si scaldò.

«Henry» rispose Zelena all’abbraccio. «Come sta Violet? So che la stavi aiutando al maneggio». 

«Oh, bene, bene. Grazie. I biscotti sono per noi, vero?»

«E Neal» aggiunse Regina. «Ciao, tesoro. Hai preso freddo? Vuoi una cioccolata?»

«No, grazie. Pensavo di andare a trovare la mamma in stazione e prendere qualcosa al Granny’s sulla strada. Mi ha scritto che si sta annoiando. Sono passato solo per vedere se Robyn o la zia volessero venire con me».

«Da Emma?» domandò Robyn, mentre Regina scuoteva la testa, esasperata.

«Di’ a tua madre che la licenzio, se non mi consegna il budget del trimestre entro questa sera!»

«Sì, da Emma» rispose Henry a sua cugina. Aveva imparato negli anni a ignorare quelle battute che entrambe le sue madri facevano, l’una sull’altra. Emma non avrebbe mai consegnato i documenti della stazione in tempo e Regina non l’avrebbe mai licenziata e nulla a Storybrooke sarebbe mai cambiato in ogni caso, era inutile preoccuparsene. 

«Alla stazione?» incalzò Robyn.

Henry annuì.

«Mamma!» urlò Robyn, una nuova ondata di eccitazione ad animare i suoi piccoli saltelli. «Posso andare con Henry? Posso, posso, posso?»

«Se Henry vuole-»

«Henry!» fece Robyn, afferrando le gambe del cugino. «Posso venire con te? Posso, posso, posso?»

Henry rise e le scompigliò i capelli.

«E lasci zia Regina a finire da sola i biscotti per venire da Emma?»

Robyn annuì. «Emma mi lascia sempre mettere il suo distintivo».

«Perché avere un minimo di professionalità sarebbe pretendere troppo, immagino» commentò Regina a mezza voce.

Zelena e Henry si scambiarono un’occhiata.

«Niente, eh?» fece la donna al nipote, che scosse la testa, rassegnato.

«Cosa?» fece Regina, facendo saettare lo sguardo da uno all’altra.

«Niente» rispose Henry, prendendo Robyn per mano. «Andiamo a trovare Emma, ragazzina. Ma prima metti la giacca, che qui fa freddo».

***

«Zia Regina sta facendo i biscotti» disse Robyn, seduta sulla scrivania di Emma con le gambe a penzoloni e il distintivo dello sceriffo tra le mani.

«Ma non mi dire!» esclamò la signorina Swan. «Quelli con lo zucchero a velo?»

«Sì» confermò Henry. «E ha anche detto di consegnarle il budget del trimestre».

«Oppure ti licenzia!» aggiunse Robyn, sghignazzando. «E regala a me il tuo distintivo!»

«Sono sicura che la seconda parte l’abbia aggiunta tu» le disse Emma, facendole il solletico sulla pancia. Robyn rise, la bocca sporca della cioccolata che aveva appena finito. «Mentre non stento a credere che abbia minacciato di licenziarmi. Ma non lo farà mai in ogni caso» considerò Emma. 

Henry si strinse nelle spalle. «Un giorno di questi si vendicherà, vedrai».

«Tua madre? Nah. Non con me, sono troppo carina».

Il ragazzino la fissò per qualche secondo prima di sospirare.

***

«Regina! Mi hai portato i biscotti?» domandò Emma il giorno seguente alla visita di Robyn e Henry nel suo ufficio. Abbandonata sulla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, Emma aveva sollevato i piedi sulla scrivania e teneva le mani incrociate dietro la testa.

«No» rispose il sindaco, togliendosi i guanti e infilandoli nella propria borsa. «Sono venuta per il budget che mi avresti dovuto consegnare la settimana scorsa».

Emma grugnì. «Ti ho inviato un’ _e-mail_ questa mattina!»

«No, non l’hai fatto».

«Sì! Sono stata sveglia tutta notte, per il tuo dannato budget».

«Se lavorassi durante le tue ore d’ufficio invece di messaggiare con tuo figlio dandogli un pessimo esempio di professionalità, sono sicura che non passeresti nemmeno una notte in bianco!» esclamò Regina.

«Hai detto una frase molto lunga con un solo respiro, Regina. Sono impressionata».

«Sceriffo Swan. Il budget».

«Regina, l’ho inviato!»

«No! Controlla» intimò Regina.

«No! Sono sicura di-»

Il sindaco appoggiò bruscamente la propria borsa sulla sedia accanto a lei, prima di aggirare la scrivania dello sceriffo e farle scivolare i piedi a terra per potersi chinare sul computer.

«Ehi!» protestò Emma. La sua indignazione tuttavia si esaurì non appena si rese conto della vicinanza di Regina, il gomito della donna che premeva appena sulla sua spalla mentre digitava sul computer dello sceriffo.

E nemmeno il sindaco doveva essere poi tanto indifferente alla situazione in cui si era cacciata suo malgrado, a giudicare dalle volte in cui cliccò per sbaglio sulla cartella _e-mail_ sbagliata. Riuscì infine ad aprire quella delle bozze ed evidenziarne una il cui oggetto recitava: “Portami i tuoi preziosi biscotti o non vedrai mai più il tuo amato budget”.

Con la schiena dritta e le mani sui fianchi, Regina fissò Emma, le labbra strette in una linea severa.

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «Devo aver cliccato _salva_ invece che _invia_. Può capitare a chiunque».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, scosse la testa. Si chinò ancora per un secondo, durante il quale le guance di Emma avvamparono, e inviò l’ _e-mail_ all’indirizzo del suo ufficio, prima di recuperare la propria borsa e dirigersi a passo veloce verso l’uscita.

«E comunque l’oggetto è chiaro e io di biscotti non ne vedo! Sono stata sveglia tutta notte per questo budget, Regina!» le urlò Emma.

***

“Voglio i miei biscotti, mi spettano”, diceva il messaggio che Emma le aveva appena inviato.

Regina scosse la testa.

“Ti spettano? Per aver fatto il tuo lavoro? Io non credo proprio, signorina Swan”.

“Regiiiiiiina! Per favore!”

Il sindaco sorrise.

«Chi è?» domandò Zelena, seduta accanto a lei sul divano. Robyn, data l’ora tarda, era già andata a dormire, mentre Henry era fuori con Violet.

Regina scosse la testa. «Emma».

«Fa’ vedere!» esclamò sua sorella, provando a strapparle il cellulare dalle mani.

«No!» fece Regina, stringendolo a sé mentre un breve suono annunciava l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio. Era ancora Emma.

“Prometto di consegnare il budget entro la scadenza la prossima volta”.

«Doppio messaggio? Dannazione, allora le cose stanno diventando serie» commentò Zelena.

Regina sbuffò. «Sei ridicola» disse a sua sorella, prima di rivolgere la propria attenzione al cellulare.

“Quando è la prossima scadenza, signorina Swan?”

“Giugno?”

“Marzo. Niente biscotti e non fare promesse che sai di non poter mantenere!”

“REGINA! La mia sopravvivenza dipende dai tuoi biscotti!”

«Vado in cucina. Va’ pure a dormire, se hai sonno» annunciò il sindaco alla sorella, dopo un attimo di esitazione.

«Cosa? Perché? Cosa devi fare?»

«Nulla, ho solo… Una cosa».

Zelena sospirò.

Una _cosa._ Già, probabilmente una di quelle _cose_ dai contorni mai definiti la cui unica costante era Emma Swan.

_Oh, sorellina._

***

Quella mattina, Emma aprì la porta di casa e quasi calpestò un piccolo cestino di vimini, di quelli che Regina usava per raccogliere le mele.

Incuriosita, Emma sollevò il lembo del piccolo rettangolo di stoffa che copriva il contenuto, rivelando dei sacchettini trasparenti con gli inconfondibili biscotti del sindaco. Sorrise immediatamente e la sua felicità fu tale che non poté fare altro se non sedersi sulle scale d’ingresso di casa e scartare uno dei pacchetti.

Solo quando si fu riempita la bocca con una manciata di biscotti, Emma lesse il bigliettino che li accompagnava. 

_La scadenza è il 10 marzo, signorina Swan._

_Non un giorno di ritardo._  
  
R.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona domenica <3  
> Sì, la “sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti” di “Sull’amore” è essenziale in ogni versione della signorina Swan, dobbiamo accettarlo con rassegnazione come fa ogni versione di Regina.  
> Grazie mille per l’entusiasmo verso questa nuova raccolta, ammetto che è stata inaspettato, ma molto, molto gradito * abbraccia *  
> A presto,  
> T. <3


	3. Irresponsabile

« _Odio quella giacca»._

_«Bugiarda»._

***

_Dicembre 2019_

Regina sentì la porta del proprio ufficio aprirsi e chiudersi, ma non si preoccupò nemmeno di alzare lo sguardo dalla scrivania a cui stava lavorando. Solo la signorina Swan aveva l’abitudine di entrare senza bussare.

«Ehi» fece Emma, lasciandosi cadere sul divano di fronte al camino acceso, i piedi penzolanti da un lato, «fuori si congela».

«Signorina Swan» rispose a mo’ di saluto Regina, imperturbabile, continuando a concentrarsi sul documento che stava leggendo.

«Cosa fai?»

«Quello che dovresti fare tu. Lavorare».

«La tua perfetta amministrazione ha rovinato la mia attività, Regina. Non puoi farmene una colpa, se non ho più lavoro».

Regina sospirò. «E quindi ti sembra il caso di venire a perdere tempo nel mio ufficio?»

«Mi piace stare davanti al camino» rispose Emma.

Dopo aver firmato in calce al foglio che aveva appena concluso di leggere, il sindaco si alzò dalla propria scrivania e si diresse verso il tavolino sotto lo specchio, quello dove teneva qualche bottiglia di vino e sidro di mele. Ne versò un bicchiere per sé e uno per Emma.

«Togli i piedi dal divano» intimò poi allo sceriffo, offrendole uno dei due bicchieri. «E comprati una giacca più pesante di quel ridicolo straccio rosso».

Emma grugnì, facendo scivolare i piedi a terra e mettendosi a sedere, prima di prendere il sidro che Regina le stava offrendo e berne un piccolo sorso. «Non è ridicolo e non è uno straccio».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Finirai con l’ammalarti» le rispose, sedendosi poi accanto a Emma e accavallando le gambe.

«Tu finirai con l’ammalarti!» esclamò lo sceriffo.

Regina la ignorò, bevendo un lungo sorso di sidro di mele. Poi sospirò, sollevata, mentre sfilava i piedi dalle alte scarpe nere di vernice. Notò lo sguardo dello sceriffo fisso sulle sue gambe, le guance rosse probabilmente a causa del calore del fuoco.

«Signorina Swan?»

Emma sussultò, rischiando di macchiare il divano del sindaco con qualche goccia sidro. «Non è colpa mia!»

«Cosa?» domandò Regina, curiosa.

Emma scosse la testa. «Niente, niente, stavo pensando a… Niente, non è importante».

Regina, abituata all’inesistente soglia di concentrazione dello sceriffo, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e appoggiare la testa allo schienale del divano, i muscoli del collo messi a dura prova dall’ennesima giornata passata in ufficio si rilassarono all’istante.

«Ti serve una giacca più pesante, Emma» disse di nuovo.

«Dici? Fidati, Regina, che mi sono già scaldata».

***

  
  
«Cosa significa, esattamente, che Emma non può venire a cena questa sera?» domandò Regina al telefono, parlando con Henry. «È il ventitré dicembre. Di’ a tua madre che non ha nemmeno possibilità di scelta!»

«Non so, ma’… Forse per questo Natale, solo questo-».

«Assolutamente no» lo interruppe Regina.

La cena della Vigilia della Vigilia di Natale era una tradizione che la stessa signorina Swan aveva insistito per istituire, pochi anni prima, durante il suo primo Natale come moglie di Hook. Era una serata dedicata solo a loro tre, Emma, Regina e Henry, a cui al resto della famiglia, con buona pace di Snow, era severamente vietato partecipare.

Per una sera, una sera soltanto, sarebbero stati soli.

Inizialmente, Regina si era dichiarata contraria. La signorina Swan sosteneva che si fosse opposta per il solo piacere di contrastare Emma, così come rispondeva a priori negativamente a qualsiasi richiesta dello sceriffo. Il sindaco sosteneva che il motivo fosse un altro, ovvero che l’onere di preparare una cena degna di questo nome che potesse sfamare tanto Emma quanto suo figlio allo stesso tempo sarebbe ricaduto interamente su di lei. E non si era sbagliata. Non che perdesse occasione per rinfacciarlo a Emma, ma in cuor suo Regina trovava piacevole guardare Emma e Henry godersi i piatti che aveva preparato

, con la consapevolezza che i suoi primi e solitari diciotto anni a Storybrooke, spesi a esercitarsi in cucina per provare a dare un senso alla sua nuova vita, erano infine serviti a qualcosa.

Regina aveva infine ceduto alle insistenze di Emma, come spesso accadeva nonostante entrambe si preoccupassero di sostenere il contrario.

«Mamma!» fece Henry, risentito. Era abituato a sentire Regina interrompere Emma più o meno ogni volta che le due parlavano, ma mai lui.

«Passami tua madre, per favore, tesoro».

Henry sospirò. «Emma non può parlare».

«E immagino che non possa parlare per lo stesso motivo per cui non può venire a cena questa sera. Motivo che tua madre ti ha vietato di rivelarmi».

«Esatto» confermò Henry, con un sospiro.

«Fammi parlare con lei».

«Emma non-»

«Henry Daniel Mills, passami tua madre al telefono. Subito».

Henry sospirò, prima di porgere il telefono a Emma, che spalancò gli occhi, terrorizzata, scuotendo le mani in segno di rifiuto.

Il ragazzino si strinse nelle spalle, prima di mettere il cellulare a forza tra le mani di Emma.

Per una frazione di secondo, Emma pensò di chiudere la telefonata senza nemmeno rispondere, ma per quanto torturasse ed esasperasse Regina, la signorina Swan sapeva bene dove si trovava la linea tra “minaccia senza conseguenze” e “condanna a morte” con il sindaco Mills.

Deglutì, portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio. «Sì?» fece, sperando che la propria voce fosse il più normale possibile.

«Hai il raffreddore» disse Regina, dopo un attimo di esitazione.

« _Cobe_ diavolo l’hai _capido_?!»

«Ti avevo detto che ti serviva una giacca più pesante, la scorsa settimana!»

« _Podrei_ morire e _quesde_ sono le due ultime parole per _be_?» fece Emma.

« _Sei un’idiota, Emma._ Queste sarebbero le mie ultime parole per te!» rispose Regina, prima di chiudere la telefonata.

***

«Togli i piedi dal divano».

Emma strizzò gli occhi, cercando di combattere il sonno che l’aveva fatta assopire sul divano dopo aver chiuso la telefonata con Regina. O, meglio, dopo che Regina aveva chiuso la telefonata con Emma.

«Signorina Swan».

_Signorina Swan? Nessuno la chiamava così se non…_

«Regina!» esclamò lo sceriffo, svegliandosi del tutto e afferrando la coperta per coprire il pigiama con Rudolph la renna. «Regina?! _Co’a_ ci fai qui?»

«La cena della Vigilia della Vigilia, ovviamente» rispose il sindaco Mills, sedendosi accanto a Emma. Henry era seduto davanti a loro, a gambe incrociate sul tappeto della casa di Emma. Il basso tavolino tra loro era imbandito con tutto ciò che Regina aveva preparato per la cena.

«Oh» rispose Emma non appena se ne rese conto. Si voltò allora verso Regina e le sorrise, prima di starnutire sonoramente. Fortunatamente, fu abbastanza veloce da coprirsi naso e bocca con le mani, oltre a voltarsi dall’altra parte. 

Istintivamente, Regina le posò una mano sulla fronte, per controllare che non avesse la febbre.

«Che razza di irresponsabile» commentò poi.

Emma le sorrise. «Tanto lo so, che la mia giacca rossa ti piace».

«Odio quella giacca» rispose il sindaco pur consapevole che, se anche il superpotere di Emma non sempre era perfetto, le sue bugie le scopriva sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase conclusiva è una ripresa del: “My superpower may not be perfect, Regina, but with you I always know when you are lying” di Emma, di cui mi piacerebbe molto dirvi l’episodio se solo avessi la forza di cercarlo in questo momento. Seconda parte della terza stagione, se non sbaglio?  
> Come la signorina Swan, ho il raffreddore (ma a differenza della signorina Swan, mi copro adeguatamente d’inverno perché ho sempre freddo!).  
> Grazie per aver letto,  
> a presto,  
> T.


	4. Nuovo

_«Non puoi dire che qualcosa non ti piace se non l’hai mai assaggiato prima, tesoro» dissi, accarezzando i capelli di mia nipote._

_«Anni. Ho aspettato anni per questo momento, Regina!» esclamò Emma. «Avevi torto. Avevi torto e sapevi di avere torto! Oh, grazie, grazie per questo meraviglio, fantastico giorno»._

***

_Dicembre 2020_

«Cioccolata, Regina?» domandò Snow, sorridendo alla donna.

«No, grazie» rispose il sindaco. «Non mi piace».

Emma Swan, che fino a quel momento aveva avuto una normale, monotona giornata, per poco non cadde dalla sedia sulle cui gambe posteriori stava dondolando, nonostante tanto Regina quanto Mary Margaret l’avessero rimproverata.

Entrambe si voltarono verso di lei. Aveva gli occhi spalancati e si teneva una mano sul collo, come se qualcosa la stesse soffocando.

«Emma?» domandò sua madre, visibilmente preoccupata.

«Re-Regina» bisbigliò lo sceriffo, gli occhi umidi. «Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?!»

Il sindaco la guardò, interrogativa. «Come posso dire… _cosa_? Che… non mi piace la cioccolata?»

«Oh!» gridò Emma. «Ora fa ancora più male!»

Snow sospirò. «Emma, a molte persone non piace la cioccolata. Ognuno ha i propri gusti».

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa. «Ma… è Regina! Regina, come puoi tu vivere senza apprezzare il ricco aroma della cioccolata calda? Il calore della tazza attorno alla quale intrecciare le mani fredde dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro? Il suo profumo! Che ti avvolge come una morbida, morbida coperta!»

«Emma, credo tu stia esagerando» fece Regina, divertita. «Non mi va di provarl-»

«No, aspetta! Regina! Non l’hai mai nemmeno provata?! In tutti questi anni?! Quanti anni hai, poi? Ottanta? Novanta? Un secolo? Un secolo intero senza cioccolata?!»

Regina spalancò la bocca, indignata. «Signorina Swan! Non ho né ottanta, né novanta, né cento anni, per tua informazione, ma molti, molti meno!»

«Non che li dimostri» fece Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ma contando anche i ventotto anni a Storybrooke…». 

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, minacciosa. «Di certo non dimostro di avere le capacità intellettuali di una bambina di cinque anni».

Snow sospirò, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina con Emma e Regina e i loro onnipresenti battibecchi. Aveva pensato di invitarle per una serata tra loro, approfittando della rara occasione, praticamente unica, in cui non solo Neal avrebbe dormito a casa di alcuni compagni di scuola, ma anche David avrebbe lavorato fino a tardi al rifugio per animali, dovendo assistere una piccola volpe che aveva rischiato di rimanere vittima del freddo. Henry, naturalmente, era fuori con Violet, con rassegnazione di Regina che ancora rifiutava di credere che il suo bambino fosse ormai cresciuto.

Ora, Mary Margaret, vedeva quanto grande fosse stata la sua illusione di trascorrere una serata tranquilla, a parlare di frivolezze con sua figlia e Regina.

Snow prese un sorso della propria cioccolata.

«E invece la devi provare!» stava dicendo Emma a Regina.

«Nessuno mi dice cosa devo fare!»

«Regina, puoi fare quello che vuoi, ma non con la cioccolata non si scherza! _Mai_!»

«Sei ridicola» commentò Regina.

«E tu sei… sei… sei… un’infedele! Ecco! Come puoi rifiutare la cioccolata, così, eh? Come?!»

***

«Una tazza di cioccolata per il sindaco, niente caffè» fece Emma al cameriere dietro al bancone del Granny’s, non appena Regina si sedette accanto a lei quella mattina.

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo e richiamò di nuovo l’attenzione del cameriere. «Niente cioccolata, il solito, per cortesia».

«Ma lo sceriffo-» tentò il cameriere. E Emma vide gli occhi di Regina trasformarsi, divenire più taglienti, la sua espressione irrigidirsi in una maschera di ostilità, la linea della bocca incurvarsi appena verso l’alto alle estremità. L’ _Inno alla Bellezza_ di Baudelaire, nella mente di Emma, smise di essere un ideale per divenire terribilmente reale. Doveva essere, quella, l’espressione da Regina Cattiva cui il sindaco ricorreva ancora, di tanto in tanto, soprattutto quando aveva a che fare con Emma. Non che con lei funzionasse, ma sul resto degli abitanti di Storybrooke non aveva ancora perso la sua efficacia.

«S-Subito, Vostr-, volevo dire, sindaco Mills» fece il cameriere.

«Grazie, molto gentile» rispose Regina, il suo viso tornato alla sua abituale dolcezza.

«Giochi sporco» l’accusò Emma, incrociando le braccia. «E tu!» aggiunse poi, quando il cameriere tornò con il caffè di Regina, «rivoglio i venti dollari di mancia».

Il sindaco scosse la testa. «E la corruzione non è giocare sporco, signorina Swan?»

***

«Ehi, Regina!» fece Emma, non appena il sindaco Mills entrò nella cucina del numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Erano le sette di una fredda domenica mattina e, per quante faccende bizzarre, irreali o innaturali fossero capitate a Storybrooke nel corso degli anni, Regina non ne aveva mai vista alcuna di tale portata: la signorina Swan sveglia prima del sorgere del sole.

«Emma?» domandò, confusa, stringendosi la vestaglia intorno al corpo. Vide Emma deglutire, il suo sorriso baldanzoso tremare per un istante. «Cosa ci fai qui?».

Lo sceriffo sorrise, trionfante, prima di prendere una delle due tazze appoggiate sull’isola della cucina e porgerla a Regina. «Ti ho preparato la colazione».

Il sindaco prese la tazza e fece una smorfia non appena il suo profumo le colpì le narici. «Cioccolata» disse, nauseata.

«La tua ingratitudine mi ferisce, Regina» fece Emma.

«Ti ho dato le chiavi di casa per le emergenze, signorina Swan» rispose invece il sindaco, appoggiando la tazza di cioccolata sul ripiano più vicino prima di dirigersi verso la macchina del caffè e accenderla.

«E questa è un’emergenza. Come puoi tu vivere così, senza la cioccolata nella tua vita?!»

«Magnificamente, grazie» rispose Regina, con un sorriso.

***

Emma decise di far trascorrere qualche giorno, prima di attuare il proprio piano. Avrebbe sorpreso Regina nel momento di maggiore vulnerabilità, quando tutta la sua attenzione sarebbe stata concentrata sui documenti da firmare o compilare o vidimare o qualsiasi cosa si facesse con un documento, a Emma ancora non era ben chiaro. E in quel momento, proprio in quel momento, lo sceriffo sarebbe comparsa nell’ufficio di Regina, portandole un bicchiere dal Granny’s, spacciandolo per caffè quando in realtà, naturalmente, sarebbe stata cioccolata.

Era un piano infallibile, a parere di Emma.

Non appena le labbra del sindaco avessero toccato anche solo una goccia di cioccolata, Regina non avrebbe potuto fare altro se non ammettere che Emma aveva avuto ragione per tutto quel tempo, che nulla poteva essere più buono, più delizioso della cioccolata calda, nulla al mondo, con l’eccezione forse della cioccolata calda sulle labbra di Regina…

Emma inciampò davanti alla porta dell’ufficio del sindaco.

Talvolta, nella sua mente, si affacciavano pensieri che le facevano sembrare ragionevole l’opinione di sua madre sul fatto che avesse bisogno di occuparsi della sua vita sentimentale.

Decise tuttavia di ignorare quel dettaglio e scosse la testa, entrando nell’ufficio di Regina senza nemmeno bussare, come sua abitudine.

«Sindaco Mills» disse.

«Signorina Swan».

«Ti ho portato del caffè, ho pens-»

«Non è caffè. È cioccolata» tagliò corto Regina, senza nemmeno alzare la testa dai suoi documenti.

«Regina!» protestò Emma, in quello che poteva essere davvero il tono di una bambina di cinque anni che fa i capricci.

«Emma, non-» 

«Per favore!» fece Emma, affrettandosi verso la scrivania e sistemando il bicchiere sotto il naso di Regina. «Solo un sorso! Solo uno?»

Il sindaco prese un sospiro profondo e si decise, infine, a guardare Emma, che le sorrideva speranzosa. Aveva gli stessi occhi di Henry.

Regina si schiarì la gola. «E se io ne bevessi un sorso, _uno solo_ » iniziò, cautamente, «poi tu smetterai di assillarmi?»

«Assillarti riguardo la cioccolata? Sì, certo. In generale per il resto della mia vita? No, non credo».

Regina studiò la signorina Swan ancora per qualche secondo. «D’accordo. Solo un sorso e non ne parleremo mai più».

Emma batté le mani è saltellò sul posto. «Bevi, bevi, bevi!»

Esitante, Regina prese il bicchiere con il logo del Granny’s e bevve, preoccupandosi di mantenere un’espressione neutra.

Emma la osservò, speranzosa.

«Allora?» domandò poi.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è… male».

«Hai visto? È un inizio!».

**NdA**

Buona sera <3

Se siete curiosi di leggere l’Inno alla bellezza di Baudelaire, vi lascio il link: <https://www.libriantichionline.com/divagazioni/charles_baudelaire_inno_alla_bellezza>

Mentre «Hai visto? È un inizio!» è un riferimento a questa scena: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ2SVnqPF_o> (così, guardarla è più divertente rispetto a citarla).

Grazie * abbraccia *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera <3   
> Se siete curiosi di leggere l’Inno alla bellezza di Baudelaire, vi lascio il link: https://www.libriantichionline.com/divagazioni/charles_baudelaire_inno_alla_bellezza
> 
> Mentre «Hai visto? È un inizio!» è un riferimento a questa scena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ2SVnqPF_o (così, guardarla è più divertente rispetto a citarla). 
> 
> Grazie * abbraccia *   
> T.


	5. Scoperta

_Dicembre 2020_

«Regina?!» esclamò Emma quella mattina entrando al Granny’s. Il sindaco la stava aspettando, cosa assai strana dal momento che accadeva sempre il contrario: Regina era solita spendere del tempo in palestra la mattina, prima di fare colazione, lasciando così a Emma un’ora abbondante per scendere dal letto e trascinarsi fuori casa.

«Signorina Swan» la salutò Regina.

«Cosa ci fai già qui?»

«Colazione» rispose il sindaco, mentre Emma prendeva posto accanto a lei.

«Sei in anticipo» disse lo sceriffo, in tono accusatorio.

«O forse tu sei in ritardo».

«Non sono in ritardo!» protestò Emma. «Non questa volta! E cosa..? Cosa è questo profumo di menta?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle, attirando l’attenzione del cameriere con un gesto della mano. «Il solito per entrambe. Grazie».

Emma iniziò ad annusare l’aria intorno al sindaco, seguendo l’inusuale aroma di menta a occhi chiusi.

«Signorina Swan!» sibilò Regina dopo qualche per attirarne l’attenzione.

Allarmata dal tono intimidatorio del sindaco, Emma spalancò gli occhi all’istante.

_Ah._

Non si era accorta di essersi avvicinata tanto a Regina. Pochi centimetri ancora e le sue labbra sarebbero finite esattamente su quelle del sindaco.

Arrossendo visibilmente, Emma si ritrasse così bruscamente che per poco non cadde dallo sgabello.

Non rivolse più lo sguardo a Regina per il resto della colazione.

***

Emma si offrì di aiutare Regina a sparecchiare e lavare i piatti della cena, mentre Zelena, che era arrivata a Storybrooke quel pomeriggio, andò in salotto con Henry e Robyn per aiutarli a scegliere un film da vedere quella sera.

«Hai mangiato una gomma da masticare» esordì Emma, una volta che fu rimasta sola in cucina con il sindaco.

«Come?» domandò Regina, genuinamente confusa.

«L’altra mattina, quando ti ho detto che sentivo profumo di menta al Granny’s» spiegò Emma. «Ci ho pensato a lungo e l’unica soluzione possibile è che tu abbia mangiato una gomma da masticare alla menta».

Regina spalancò gli occhi. «Nulla da fare alla stazione di polizia nemmeno oggi, non è vero?»

Emma fece una smorfia. «Allora, ho ragione?!»

«Che importanza ha?» domandò Regina. «Passami quello straccio, per cortesia».

Lo sceriffo prese lo straccio appeso accanto a lei e lo portò a Regina, affaccendata intorno al lavandino, prima di sollevarsi e sedersi sopra il ripiano dell’isola alle spalle del sindaco.

«Tu non mangi gomme da masticare» considerò Emma.

«Infatti».

«Quindi, se quella mattina ne hai mangiata una, significa che avevi qualcosa da nascondere».

Regina scosse la testa. «Assolutamente no».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sai, i tuoi tentativi di mentirmi nonostante tu sia del tutto consapevole che saranno fallimentari mi fanno quasi tenerezza, Regina».

Il sindaco sospirò e, dopo essersi asciugata le mani nello straccio, si voltò a guardare Emma. «Era solo profumo di menta» disse, stringendosi nelle spalle.

« _Nah_ » fece Emma. «Con te non è mai _solo qualcosa_ ».

«Non sederti sul ripiano della _mia_ cucina».

«Ma è comodo! E non cambiare discorso» protestò lo sceriffo.

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto e Emma, infine, fece come le era stato detto, trovandosi pericolosamente vicino al sindaco Mills.

Accadeva tra loro, di tanto in tanto, che il tempo venisse come sospeso, una sorta di fermo immagine di cui poi entrambe portavano traccia nel cuore, un momento, un monile ad abbellire i ricordi dell’una e dell’altra. Ed era il verde a dominare la memoria di Regina, il verde degli occhi di Emma quando la guardavano. Avrebbe giurato, se solo non avesse saputo che era impossibile, che gli occhi di Emma avessero quel loro particolare verde solo quando era Regina l’oggetto del loro sguardo.

«Zia!» gridò la vocina di Robyn dal salotto, facendola trasalire. «Emma! Il film!»

Entrambe scossero la testa e si allontanarono l’una dall’altra in direzioni opposte.

Regina deglutì visibilmente.

«Va-vado di là» disse Emma. «Ma se hai bisogno di una mano qui-».

«No, no» si affrettò a dire Regina, scuotendo la testa. «Va’ pure. Di’ loro che arrivo. Pochi minuti».

Emma le sorrise timidamente, poi annuì.

***

“Emma” lesse Regina sul proprio cellulare, esattamente sotto la foto dello sceriffo abbracciata ad Henry, prima di rispondere.

«Signorina Swan?»

«Regina, dobbiamo parlare».

«Cosa?» domandò il sindaco, confusa.

«Sei in ufficio?»

«Certo» confermò Regina. «Ma-»

«Dammi dieci minuti e sono da te»

***

Naturalmente, la signorina Swan non bussò alla porta del suo ufficio prima di entrare. Regina, che stava camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro davanti ad essa, sussultò.

«Signorina Swan!» disse, esasperata, una nota di isteria nella voce.

Emma alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Dannazione, Regina. Busserò, la prossima volta. Non c’è bisogno di agitarsi tanto».

Regina prese un respiro profondo. «Di cosa dobbiamo parlare?»

Emma sorrise. «Del fatto che ti ho scoperta».

«Scoperta?»

Emma annuì, ma, prima di proseguire, andò a sedersi sul divano di Regina. «Sì. Ti ho scoperta».

«Riguardo a..?»

«Alla gomma da masticare».

Regina chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. «La gomma da masticare? È per questo che mi hai detto che dobbiamo parlare, al telefono?»

Emma annuì.

Il sindaco si schiarì la gola, prima di sedersi su una delle poltrone accanto al camino. «Ed è per questo che ti sei precipitata nel mio ufficio?»

Di nuovo, Emma annuì.

«Signorina Swan, credevo che-»

«Cosa?»

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Niente. Niente, lascia stare. Allora» fece poi, scuotendo la testa, «sentiamo un po’ quale assolutamente improbabile soluzione hai trovato a un mistero inesistente».

Emma sorrise. «Tu non mangi gomme da masticare e l’unico motivo per cui lo hai fatto, la scorsa mattina, era perché sei stata costretta».

«Qualcuno mi ha costretto a mangiare della gomma da masticare?»

«No, Regina, la fantasia nelle indagini va bene, ma devi rimanere su ipotesi realistiche!» rispose Emma. «Nessuno potrebbe mai costringerti a fare qualcosa. Escludendo Henry».

«Nemmeno Henr-»

«O Robyn»

«Non-»

«O la sottoscritta».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Realismo, signorina Swan».

Emma sghignazzò. «Ad ogni modo, dopo lunghe riflessioni, ho capito che hai mangiato una gomma da masticare alla menta per coprire il profumo di qualcos’altro».

«Se stai insinuando che ho iniziato a fumare-»

« _Nah._ Molto peggio» disse Emma. «Regina Mills, hai iniziato a bere cioccolata».

Regina la fissò per qualche secondo, rimanendo in silenzio. Si appoggiò lentamente allo schienale della poltrona e accavallò le gambe, prima di inumidirsi le labbra e spostarsi i capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«E lo hai capito dal profumo di menta?»

«Cosa?» domandò Emma, come se si fosse distratta. «Menta? Menta! Ah, sì».

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Te lo ha detto Zelena».

«No» fece Emma, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa.

Il sindaco stirò le labbra, ammonendo Emma silenziosamente.

«D’accordo, potrei aver avuto un aiutino!» concesse lo sceriffo. «L’altra sera le ho chiesto se avesse notato qualcosa di strano in te».

Regina annuì, facendole segno di continuare.

Emma sbuffò. «Ha detto che hai speso una fortuna per della cioccolata in polvere, direttamente dal Sud America, commercio equo e solidale, conformi all’agricoltura biologica e tutto quanto» ammise lo sceriffo.

«Che è decisamente meglio di quella poltiglia che Granny’s spaccia per cioccolata» commentò Regina.

«Però ti piace la cioccolata!» fece Emma, in tono accusatorio.

Regina si alzò dalla poltrona. «L’ho presa per Henry, per evitare che-»

«Regina, andiamo».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhia al cielo. «Occasionalmente, potrei-»

Emma si alzò in piedi a sua volta, battendo le mani. «Posso provarla? Posso provarla? Posso provarla?»

«No!»

«Me lo devi! Regina! Sono stata io a farti conoscere la cioccolata!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buongiorno!  
> Piccolo annuncio: per i prossimi tre giorni (da giovedì a sabato) sarò in un posto lontano lontano. No, non è vero, non è così lontano, ma sarà all’estero. Mi sono portata avanti con i capitoli e farò di tutto per poterli postare giornalmente, ma non posso promettere nulla * si nasconde *  
> Grazie per aspettare con me l’arrivo del Natale <3  
> A presto,  
> T. <3


	6. Casa

Dicembre 2020

«Ho incontrato Emma, questo pomeriggio» annunciò Zelena a cena, attirando l’attenzione di Regina. Robyn sorrise, mentre Henry guardò la zia con sguardo interrogativo. 

«Emma? Dove?» domandò il ragazzino. 

«Fuori dalla scuola, per controllare che i bambini attraversassero in sicurezza» rispose sua zia. 

Regina alzò il sopracciglio, sospettosa. «Quindi non l’hai incontrata per caso. Sapevi benissimo dove fosse, lo fa tutti i giorni». 

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle. «L’ho invitata a casa». 

«Come?» domandò Regina, confusa. 

«Ho invitato Emma a casa». 

«A casa mia?»

Zelena annuì. 

Henry abbassò gli occhi sul proprio piatto di stufato, non volendo avere nulla a che fare con tutta quella faccenda. Non che avere Emma a casa fosse un problema, dal momento che spesso si fermava a pranzo o a cena. 

No, Henry sapeva che il problema di sua madre, in quel momento, era Zelena. Regina detestava quando prendeva decisioni che la riguardavano senza coinvolgerla. 

Il sindaco deglutì vistosamente e bevve un lungo sorso di vino, prima di rispondere. Amava sua sorella, teneramente e altruisticamente e senza ombra di dubbio, ma era una fortuna non doverci avere a che fare ogni singolo giorno dell’anno, ma solo per un paio di settimane nel periodo natalizio. 

«Quando, esattamente?» 

Zelena si strinse nelle spalle. «Dopo cena» rispose, distrattamente.

«Dopo cena». 

«Sì. Dannazione, Regina, potresti smettere di ripetere ogni cosa che dico? Sei irritante». 

«Irr-» Regina si morse il labbro inferiore. «Non importa. Grazie per avermi avvisata tempestivamente». 

«Non ti preoccupare, sorellina» rispose Zelena con un sorriso, raggiungendo la mano di Regina sopra il tavolo e stringendola, probabilmente più per assicurarsi che non impugnasse un coltello che per altro. «Siamo una famiglia, no? E ormai è ora di fare qualcosa per questa situazione con Emma, non credi? E se tu non ci riesci, sono più che felice di darti una mano». 

Regina le lanciò uno sguardo confuso e guardingo. 

«Che situazione, con Emma?» 

«Zia, ti va altro stufato?» intervenne Henry, un’espressione di ammonimento in viso, così simile a quella di Regina che nessuno avrebbe potuto avere dubbi sul fatto che fossero madre e figlio. 

«Oh, sì» rispose Zelena, cinguettante. «Grazie, caro». 

***

Fu Robyn ad aprire la porta a Emma, quella sera, e l’abbracciò all’altezza della vita con entusiasmo, nonostante si fossero viste solo poche ore prima. Emma le accarezzò teneramente i capelli e la strinse a sé a sua volta. 

«Lasciami chiudere la porta, tesoro, o tua zia mi accuserà di aver lasciato entrare troppo freddo in casa e proporrà di farsi una pelliccia con la mia pelle» disse lo sceriffo. 

Robyn la lasciò andare e poi sghignazzò. «Zia Regina non ti farebbe mai del male».

«Non ne sarei così sicura, sai?» considerò Emma, mentre si sfilava gli stivali bagnati a causa della neve e appendeva il cappotto nel guardaroba accanto alla porta, prestando attenzione a non sgualcire gli altri, così come piaceva a Regina. 

«Però la zia ha ragione» considerò Robyn. «Dici molte cose buffe». 

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Tua zia ha sempre ragione, ma non dirle che te l’ho detto». 

***

Che l’unico posto a tavola rimasto libero fosse quello accanto a Regina, a Emma parve molto sospetto, considerando la presenza di Zelena, ma certo lo sceriffo non aveva intenzione di lamentarsene. 

Dopo aver spettinato i capelli di Henry, lo sceriffo prese posto. 

«Stavamo giusto parlando di te» esordì Zelena. 

«No-» tentò di protestare Regna, subito interrotta o, meglio, sovrastata, dalla sorella. 

«Regina ha detto che ti farà provare quella cioccolata di cui ti parlava l’altro giorno». 

«Cioccolata!» squittì Robyn. «Davvero facciamo la cioccolata, zia Regina?» 

Emma, divertita, guardò il sindaco. «Allora, zia Regina, come potresti dire no a tanta dolcezza?» 

***

Robyn non aveva smesso di parlare per un solo secondo. Trascorrere il tempo con zia Regina, Henry e Emma era una delle cose che più preferiva al mondo e, finché avesse avuto quello, come regalo di Natale, non avrebbe mai potuto desiderare altro. Perciò, quando sua madre le disse che era ormai ora di andare a dormire, Robyn fece i capricci, lei che di capricci non ne faceva mai, nemmeno quando era obbligata a mangiare le verdure. 

Acconsentì ad andare a dormire solo quando Henry annunciò che lui sarebbe uscito con Violet, ma che Robyn sarebbe potuta andare con loro a pattinare il pomeriggio seguente. A Robyn piaceva anche Violet, perché era come Henry e giocava sempre con lei. 

Quando infine si sedette sul suo letto, nella camera degli ospiti di zia Regina, Robyn sentì all’improvviso una sonnolenza tale che Zelena riuscì a infilarle il pigiama solo a fatica. 

«Te l’avevo detto che avevi bisogno di dormire, scimmietta» le bisbigliò Zelena, rimboccandole le coperte. Le posò un bacio tra i capelli ricci e crespi. 

«Mamma?» 

«Dimmi, scimmietta». 

«Ti voglio bene» fece Robyn, che già iniziava a scivolare nel sonno. 

Zelena sorrise, prima di stendersi accanto a sua figlia per tenerla stretta a sé. Aveva ragione, Regina, quando diceva che Henry era la ragione per cui ogni dolore e ogni sofferenza della sua vita, ogni sua colpa e ogni suo peccato avevano, al tempo stesso, perso di ogni significato e acquisito un senso. 

«Anche io, scimmietta, anche io» bisbigliò in risposta. 

***

Rimaste sole, Emma e Regina rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo. 

Non ci fu imbarazzo, abituate come erano alla presenza l’una dell’altra. Al contrario, si sentirono entrambe confortate da quella loro familiarità reciproca e dalla tranquillità delle loro vite che, infine, sembrava aver deciso di durare. 

Erano stanche, entrambe, di dover combattere anche solo per sopravvivere.

«Era molto buona» disse infine Emma, a mezza voce, accennando alla tazza di cioccolata che aveva tra le mani, vuota per la seconda volta. 

Regina le sorrise. «Non dirmi che ne vuoi ancora». 

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «La mia golosità dice sì, ma il mio stomaco chiede una tregua». 

«Puoi portarne a casa un pacco, se vuoi» suggerì Regina. 

«Nah» fece Emma, abbandonandosi allo schienale della sedia. 

«No? Sei troppo pigra persino per preparati una cioccolata da sola?» 

«Anche» ammise Emma, sogghignando. «Ma la realtà è che così ho una scusa per tornare». 

Gli occhi di Regina si illuminarono. «Non hai bisogno di scuse, Emma, lo sai. Non ti dirò di fare come se fossi a casa tua perché vorrei evitare di avere le impronte dei tuoi piedi sul mio tavolino da salotto, ma sei la benvenuta quando vuoi. Dopo tutti questi anni, credevo fosse chiaro». 

Emma si strinse nelle spalle, abbassò gli occhi prima di schiarirsi la voce. «A cosa serve un tavolino davanti a un divano se non per metterci i piedi?» domandò poi, fingendo una spensieratezza che i suoi occhi avevano però appena perso. 

Regina era certa che un pensiero poco piacevole, uno di quelli che di tanto in tanto faceva anche lei, di quelli che la sorprendevano nei momenti meno opportuni e avevano la capacità di condizionare il suo umore per ore, facendola sentire una nullità, avesse preso possesso della mente di Emma, minacciando di portarle via tutta la sua luce, tutta la sua felicità. 

Istintivamente, Regina raggiunse una delle mani di Emma e la strinse con la propria. 

Lo sceriffo sussultò, ma ricambiò subito la stretta, come se questo gesto soltanto fosse sufficiente a riportarla lì, accanto a Regina, a riportarla al tavolo del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine, a riportarla a casa. 

Regina non disse nulla, si limitò ad accarezzare il dorso della mano di Emma con il pollice. 

«Talvolta» disse infine Emma, con tono grave, «temo ancora che mi possano cacciare da un momento all’altro. Ogni volta che mi sento al sicuro, che mi sento a… casa, ho paura che qualcuno mi dica che non è casa mia, non davvero, che non ho il diritto di stare qui, a Storybrooke. Che non ho una famiglia. Che non ho… nessuno». 

Regina chiuse gli occhi, per un solo secondo, per nascondere le lacrime che volevano uscirne. Intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle di Emma, cercò lo sguardo della ragazza. 

«Possiamo mettere una piccola tovaglia, sul tavolino. Così puoi appoggiare i piedi, se vuoi. Come a casa» suggerì poi Regina. 

Emma rise, strinse le dita del sindaco tra le proprie. E non avrebbe saputo dire come o perché, ma Regina sapeva sempre come farla sentire a casa. E Emma avrebbe voluto dire a Regina che, di tanto in tanto, aveva quell’idea un po’ folle di stringerla e sé e non lasciarla più andare, solo per sentirsi al sicuro, protetta. Come se il posto giusto di Emma fosse accanto a Regina. 

Ma Emma non era sicura che Regina, accanto a lei, si sentisse così a sua volta. 

Perciò «grazie» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire quella sera, mentre stringeva le dita del sindaco tra le proprie. 


	7. Regalo

Dicembre 2021

«Perché aspettare?» 

«Perché non aspettare?!» rispose Emma. 

Regina scosse la testa. «E siamo di nuovo al punto di partenza, signorina Swan. Questa conversazione non ci sta portando da nessuna parte e io la trovo ridicola». 

«Non so come ho fatto a farmi coinvolgere in questa pazzia» commentò Emma, parcheggiando il Maggiolino accanto all’ingresso del centro commerciale di Storybrooke. 

Regina si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e uscì dall’auto di Emma come se avesse temuto per la propria vita. Lo sceriffo non ci fece nemmeno caso: Regina era decisamente troppo melodrammatica quando si trattava del suo caro, vecchio, fidato Maggiolino. Non le aveva forse portate a New York e ritorno?

«Non è una pazzia» la corresse Regina. «E la mia auto è dal meccanico». 

«D’accordo» concesse Emma, affiancando il sindaco che già si stava dirigendo all’entrata del centro commerciale. «Ma mancano più di venti giorni a Natale!» 

«Non ricordarmelo» fece Regina, portandosi una mano al petto. «Non ho ancora comprato nemmeno un singolo regalo di Natale, sono terribilmente in ritardo». 

***

«Dico solo che, aspettando, potresti trovare un regalo migliore di quello che hai visto» considerò Emma, uscendo dall’ennesimo negozio in cui Regina aveva trovato un altro regalo per Henry, mentre lo sceriffo non aveva acquistato ancora nulla. 

«A giudicare dai regali che hai fatto negli anni passati, posso assicurarti che la tua strategia fa acqua da tutte le parti». 

«È il pensiero che conta» rispose Emma. 

«Esattamente. Per questo ho intenzione di pensarci oggi per non avere più preoccupazioni fino al dicembre prossimo!». 

«Che idea ridicola, i regali di Natale!» 

«Oh, ti prego!» rispose Regina, fermandosi di fronte a una gioielleria. «Tu adori ricevere regali». 

«Sì, ma odio farli». 

Il sindaco Mills scosse la testa, mentre entrava nel negozio seguita a ruota da Emma. 

***

«Dovresti prendere qualcosa per tua madre» suggerì Regina, osservando gli orecchini esposti in una bassa vetrinetta. 

«Qui?»

Regina annuì. «Sarebbe sicuramente un salto di qualità rispetto all’orribile saliera a forma di oca che le hai preso lo scorso anno». 

«Cigno, Regina, era a forma di cigno. Sai, come Swan». 

«Emma, nessuno ha avuto il cuore di dirtelo, ma era chiaramente un’oca». 

«No!» protestò Emma. «Non-» 

Ma l’espressione di Regina, compassionevole e divertita al tempo stesso, non lasciarono dubbi sul fatto che il sindaco avesse ragione. 

Emma si guardò intorno. «D’accordo» concesse infine. «Cosa ne dici di questa?» domandò, indicando una collana d’oro con una serie di anelli a fare da ciondolo. 

Regina si avvicinò. Osservò la collana e poi Emma per qualche secondo. «Per Snow?» 

Emma annuì. 

«No» rispose Regina. 

«Cosa ha che non va?!» 

«Niente» ammise Regina. «Ma non ha assolutamente nulla a che vedere con tua madre!» 

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «E questa?» domandò poi, indicando una collana vicina. 

Il sindaco fece una smorfia. «Peggio». 

«Ma-» 

«Ha un artiglio, Emma, un artiglio come ciondolo». 

«Sì, ma è d’argento». 

Regina si passò una mano tra i capelli. «No». 

Emma si voltò a guardarla in cagnesco. «E credi di conoscere mia madre meglio di me? Chi ti credi di essere?!» 

Regina alzò le sopracciglia, più divertita che irritata dallo sceriffo. «La donna che era così ossessionata da tua madre da perseguitarla per decenni».

Emma fece per ribattere, poi chiuse la bocca. «Odio quando fai così» disse infine. 

«Così?» 

Lo sceriffo fece un vago gesto con la mano. «Così, quando hai ragione e sai di avere ragione e allora sei tutta sarcastica e gne gne gne». 

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Un’eloquenza senza pari, senza dubbio». 

***

Dopo ore che allo sceriffo parvero interminabili, non solo Regina era riuscita ad acquistare tutti i regali di Natale della sua lista, compreso quello per Emma senza che lei se ne accorgesse, ma era anche riuscita a convincere Emma a depennare qualche nome dalla sua. 

Decisero, cariche di pacchetti, di confortarsi con della cioccolata per lo sceriffo e un caffè per Regina, così entrarono in un piccolo locale completamente decorato per le feste, con neve finta che cadeva davanti alle vetrine. 

Si sedettero a un tavolino ad angolo, appartato, dove avrebbero avuto abbastanza spazio per posare tutti i loro pacchi e pacchettini senza intralciare o disturbare gli altri clienti, e non dovettero tardare molto prima che il cameriere le raggiungesse per prendere la loro ordinazione. 

«Cosa vi porto, signore?» domandò. 

Regina ordinò per entrambe, ricordandosi anche di chiedere panna extra per la cioccolata di Emma. Il cameriere ammiccò nella loro direzione mentre si allontanava, ma se il sindaco non vi fece nemmeno caso, Emma sbuffò. «Hai fatto colpo» commentò. 

Regina la guardò, confusa. «Cosa?» 

«Quello» fece lo sceriffo, indicando confusamente in direzione del cameriere. «Vuole provarci con te». 

«Oh, non essere ridicola, Emma» rispose Regina. 

«Non sono ridicola. Vedrai, ti chiederà il numero». 

«Cosa ti fa credere che non sia tu, quella che ha fatto colpo?» 

«Il modo in cui ti ha guardata mentre gli davi le spalle» rispose lo sceriffo. 

«Non mi chiederà il numero. E poi avrà almeno dieci anni in meno di me». 

«E allora? Io potrei anche avere cinquant’anni in meno rispetto a te, ma ti chiederei comunque il numero» commentò Emma, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di quello che stava dicendo. 

Fu solo l’acuto cosa?! di Regina che riportò la signorina Swan alla realtà, facendole realizzare non tanto quello che aveva appena detto, ma quello che aveva implicato dicendolo. 

«Cosa?!» disse, quasi gridando. «Se fossi lui, naturalmente!»

«Naturalmente» concesse Regina, le guance rosse, schiarendosi la gola.


	8. Attenzioni

Dicembre 2021

Emma parcheggiò il Maggiolino sul vialetto di casa di Regina prima di scendere dall'auto e dirigersi verso il baule. Era sicura che il piccolo, dolce Maggiolino non fosse mai stato carico come in quel momento, pieno di ogni genere di acquisto fatto da Regina.

«Mi dispiace per quello che hai dovuto sopportare» fece Emma, accarezzando la carrozzeria dell'auto. «È stata la Regina Cattiva».

Lo sceriffo attese qualche secondo, in attesa di una risposta a tono da parte di Regina, ma quando questa non arrivò, Emma fece capolino con la testa tra i due sedili posteriori e intravide Regina dirigersi verso l'ingresso del numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

«Ehi!» urlò in protesta. «Regina! Sono i tuoi pacchi, non puoi aspettarti che li porti tutti io!»

Regina si voltò verso lo sceriffo, mostrò un piccolo pacchettino, che Emma sapeva essere la collana che aveva scelto per sua madre. Il sindaco lo alzò all'altezza del viso, per essere sicura che Emma lo vedesse chiaramente. «Io ho portato i tuoi, Emma, il minimo che potresti fare è ricambiare il favore».

Lo sceriffo non ebbe il tempo di ribattere. Sbuffando, iniziò a raccogliere borse e borsette e pacchi e pacchettini.

«Mi preparerà delle lasagne alte il doppio del normale questa sera» disse, come se stesse facendo un solenne giuramento a sé stessa. «E con il triplo di besciamella e ragù, già, proprio così, tanto è vero che mi chiamo Emma Swan».

***

Dopo aver portato tutti gli acquisti di Regina nel salotto della donna e essersi tolta le scarpe, Emma si accasciò sul divano.

«Mi ucciderai» mugugnò Emma, che stava lentamente scivolando di lato, fino ad abbracciare un cuscino e sollevare le gambe dal pavimento.

«Non esagerare, Emma» l'ammonì Regina, una scatola piena di diverse carte da regalo, nastri e bigliettini tra le mani.

«Come ultimo desiderio» iniziò lo sceriffo, la voce che andava affievolendosi. «Voglio le tue lasagne. Tante. _Tutte._ Tutte per me».

Regina posò a terra, vicino ai regali, la scatola che stava trasportando. Emma era così stanca da non aver nemmeno notato che il sindaco si era cambiata d’abito, abbandonando il tailleur di poco prima per un paio di _leggings_ neri e un lungo maglione rosso dallo scollo a _V_.

«Finiresti con l'avere un'indigestione» rispose Regina, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Emma mugugnò di nuovo e più sonoramente, ma altrimenti non rispose e Regina si mise in ascolto. Il respiro dello sceriffo era lento e regolare. La osservò per qualche secondo.

«Emma?» bisbigliò. «Emma?»

Normalmente, Regina si sarebbe finta infastidita dalla sonnolenza onnipresente della signorina Swan. Avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo, fatto qualche commento sarcastico e, probabilmente, ricordato qualche altro passato episodio dello stesso genere.

Ma non c'era nessuno in casa oltre a loro e Regina non si sentiva infastidita affatto, al contrario. La capacità di Emma di addormentarsi ovunque, e non era necessario nemmeno ci fosse una superficie piana, la inteneriva.

Muovendosi silenziosamente, Regina aprì una vecchia cesta di vimini e prese una morbida coperta rossa con fiocchi di neve bianchi che stese su Emma, soffermandosi qualche secondo a rimboccarla con cura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Capitolo breve perché oggi è giorno di viaggio (di ritorno. E non vedo l'ora di poter fare l'albero domani, anche se in ritardo T.T I vostri come sono? **)  
> A presto, T. 
> 
> UPDATE 9 DICEMBRE  
> Sfortunatemente, alcuni problemi di connessione mi hanno impedito di pubblicare il capitolo ieri tempo T.T Perciò oggi ci sarà doppia pubblicazione (e fingeremo tutti quanti che questo sia stato pubblicato l’8 dicembre, grazie della collaborazione <3).  
> A questa sera con il capitolo 9 (e le risposte a tutte le vostre bellissime recensioni asdfghjkl <3) 😉  
> T.


	9. Fragile

Dicembre 2021

Svegliandosi, Emma impiegò qualche secondo per aprire gli occhi e, quando lo fece, rimase molto confusa dal non trovarsi nella propria camera da letto. Tuttavia, ogni cosa, nel mondo, tornò al proprio posto non appena il profumo delle lasagne di Regina le invase le narici.

Si stiracchiò, allungando per bene i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia, poi sbadigliò.

«Dovresti coprirti la bocca, Emma».

Lo sceriffo sussultò. «Regina! Da dove dannazione sei spuntata?!»

«Dalla cucina» rispose la donna, prendendo posto su un basso e grande cuscino che aveva sistemato nei pressi del camino dove, da quel che poteva dedurne Emma, il sindaco stava impacchettando i regali che aveva acquistato quel pomeriggio.

«Mi hai spaventata» le fece notare Emma, vagamente risentita.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, come a voler dire che la signorina Swan era sempre la solita esagerata.

«E mi hai anche coperta» considerò lo sceriffo quasi tra sé e sé, ricordando solo in quel momento di essersi addormentata all’improvviso. «Mi hai coperta?» domandò poi a Regina.

Il sindaco ignorò la domanda, il che, quando si trattava di Regina e come ben sapeva Emma, equivaleva ad una risposta molto più eloquente di qualsiasi altra avrebbe potuto dare. «Piuttosto, aiutami a impacchettare i regali che _tu_ hai preso» disse il sindaco.

Emma si mise a sedere, sbadigliando di nuovo, ma questa volta coprendosi la bocca. «No» protestò, «perché?»

Regina spostò lo sguardo su di lei. «Perché i regali vanno impacchettati».

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa. «E chi lo dice? La polizia del Natale?»

«Naturalmente no, Emma» rispose il sindaco. «Lo dico io».

Emma scosse la testa. «E allora? Ti ricordo che sono pur sempre lo sceriffo di questa città. Sono io a dettare legge, da queste parti. Anzi, sono _io_ la Legge di que-».

«Niente pacchetti, niente lasagne».

Emma studiò Regina per qualche secondo. «Sindaco Mills, è forse un ricatto quello che sento?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Funziona ogni volta».

***

«Emma, no. Fa’ piano con quelle dita! Emma! Fa’ attenzione, no-»

E, di nuovo, il rumore di carta strappata riempì il salotto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, subito seguito dal sospiro sconsolato di Regina.

«Ci stiamo provando da quasi un’ora e non siamo ancora riuscite a impacchettare un solo, singolo regalo, Emma. Come è possibile che tu riesca a rompere la carta ogni volta?!»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Ho provato ad avvisarti che questo genere di cose non fanno per me. Ma tu eri tutta _niente pacchetti, niente lasagne_. Cosa potevo fare? Ti ho lasciata fare. Che ti serva da lezione».

Una pallina di carta regalo appallottolata colpì Emma dritto in fronte, cogliendola di sorpresa. «Regina!».

«Talvolta parli troppo, Emma Swan».

***

«Tua madre oggi ha imparato una lezione importante, ragazzino» disse Emma a cena, mentre il sindaco le portava un secondo piatto di lasagne.

Henry scambiò un’occhiata grave con Violet, che il ragazzino aveva invitato a cena non appena aveva saputo che ci sarebbe stata anche Emma. Sopportare le sue madri e il loro ridicoli battibecchi che finivano inevitabilmente con commenti imbarazzanti da parte di Emma era decisamente più semplice con Violet accanto, la quale li trovava ancora divertenti.

Henry, al contrario, doveva talvolta resistere all’impulso di prendere le due donne e chiuderle in una stanza così da costringerle a parlare onestamente l’una all’altra. In tutta sincerità, il ragazzino credeva che tutta quella loro situazione stesse sfiorando il ridicolo.

«Che lezione?» domandò infine Henry, sospirando.

«Che non dovrebbe mai, mai interrompermi mentre parlo e che-»

«Tua madre non saprebbe fare un pacchetto regalo nemmeno se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita» la interruppe Regina, prima di bere un lungo sorso di vino.

«Tua madre è un’insopportabile _so tutto io_ » fece Emma.

Henry sospirò e strinse la mano di Violet sotto il tavolo. Non seppe mai che altro fosse _sua madre_ e non aveva nemmeno importanza quale delle due, troppo concentrato come era sul profumo di Violet, che era il suo profumo preferito, e sulla presenza della ragazza al suo fianco. 

Solo, avrebbe preferito che Emma e Regina potessero comunicare come due persone adulte e non come due adolescenti alle prese con la prima cotta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona sera <3  
> Solo una piccola comunicazione di servizio: ho sistemato i riferimenti temporali degli scorsi capitoli. Questa storia ha preso e prende forma letteralmente giorno dopo giorno ed è la meno “programmata in anticipo” tra tutte quelle che ho mai scritto. Praticamente uno sport estremo per una come me che decide in anticipo il contenuto dei singoli capitoli (poi non lo rispetto mai, d’accordo, ma è l’intenzione che conta!).  
> T. <3


	10. Appropriato

Quel Natale, quel Natale soltanto, Emma credeva di avere tutto sotto controllo. Era la Vigilia di Natale, ormai, e se ne stava sdraiata sul divano della stazione di polizia, la mente tutta occupata dal pranzo che l’aspettava l’indomani e non una singola preoccupazione al mondo, nossignori, non quel ventiquattro dicembre e il tutto, non che Emma l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a lei, grazie a Regina, che l’aveva costretta a comprare in anticipo i reg-

Emma si mise a sedere di scatto, il cuore in gola, l’anima all’improvviso piena di terrore.

_Regina._

Emma aveva dimenticato di comprare il regalo _per_ Regina.

Presa dal panico, Emma cercò il proprio cellulare nella tasca dei jeans e compose il numero di suo figlio.

«Ragazzino!» disse, quasi urlando, non appena sentì lo scatto alla risposta.

«Ma’, cosa suc-»

«L’ho fatta davvero grossa questa volta, Henry, davvero».

«Quanto è arrabbiata la mamma, esattamente?»

«Non ho mai detto che Regina aves-»

«Ma’» la interruppe Henry, rendendo così chiaro che con lui sarebbe stato inutile fingere.

«D’accordo» concesse Emma. «Tecnicamente Regina non si è ancora arrabbiata, ma lo farà presto. Non appena saprà che ho dimenticato di comprare il suo regalo di Natale».

Henry rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Alla mamma non importa. Scrivile un bel bigliettino, magari elencando tutti i motivi per cui si felice di averla nella tua vita e-»

«No» fece Emma, risoluta. «Potrei dirle che ho ordinato il suo regalo mesi fa, ma non è ancora arrivato. O magari si è perso. Hanno sbagliato l’indirizzo di consegna e-»

«Saprà che stai mentendo» le fece notare Henry.

Emma rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, ben sapendo che il ragazzino aveva ragione. Lo sceriffo poteva anche avere il suo superpotere, ma Regina ne aveva uno a sua volta, molto specifico e assolutamente infallibile: sapeva andare oltre la superficie, quando si trattava di Emma, nel bene e nel male. In questo caso, secondo la signorina Swan, era un gran male, perché la storia dell’ordine in ritardo non avrebbe mai retto, non con Regina.

«E tu cosa hai preso, a tua madre?» domandò infine, Emma.

«Non te lo dico» rispose Henry.

«Dai, ragazzino! Possiamo sempre dire che le abbiamo fatto il regalo insieme!»

«No, ma’! Io e Violet abbiamo fatto i regali insieme, non-»

«Tu e Violet?»

«Sì, perché? Ti stupisce?»

« _Nah_ , non davvero» rispose lo sceriffo, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ormai siete grandi. E state insieme da anni. Quanti sono? Cinque?»

«Sì, più o meno» confermò Henry.

«Non capisco cosa stiate aspettando per andare avanti. Sai, la convivenza o magari un anello. Perché perdere tempo, no? Insomma, dopo cinque anni…»

Henry si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo divertito. «Già, mamma, infatti, me lo chiedo anche io, per quale motivo le persone non colgano la loro occasione per essere felici, anche quando l’hanno sotto il naso. Curioso, non è vero?»

Emma annuì, convinta. «Ad ogni modo, credo che a tua madre verrà un colpo al cuore quando vedrà i vostri nomi sul suo pacchetto regalo, sai? Sei ancora il suo bambino».

«In realtà, la mamma era d’accordo».

«Davvero?»

«Sì, dice che è felice per noi. Credo sia ancora terrorizzata dalla prospettiva di vedermi partire da un momento all’altro, sai, viaggiare tra i mondi, come volevo fare qualche anno fa».

Emma sghignazzò. «Un’idea ancora più assurda del mio matrimonio».

«Già» concordò Henry. «Ora devo andare, ma’. Buona fortuna per il regalo».

Emma mugugnò, chiudendo la telefonata.

***

Emma era disperata.

Sembrava che l’intera Storybrooke congiurasse contro di lei. Per quanti negozi visitasse, Emma non aveva alcuna fortuna e ciò che maggiormente avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a un regalo per Regina erano stati dei calzini neri con dei fenicotteri rosa, il che era tutto dire.

«Sceriffo Swan» la salutò il signor Wonka non appena entrò nel suo negozio di caramelle. «In cosa posso esserle utile, oggi?»

«La prego, sia la mia salvezza, signor Wonka!» esordì Emma, precipitandosi al bancone. «Sto cercando un regalo per Regina e-»

«Il sindaco Mills?»

«Sì! Ho dimenticato il suo regalo di Natale e-»

«Non dica altro, sceriffo Swan, mi aspetti qui».

Emma annuì, gli occhi pieni di speranza, osservando il signor Wonka sparire nel retrobottega.

Passarono almeno un paio di minuti, che Emma avrebbe sempre ricordato come i minuti pieni di maggior terrore della sua vita, prima che il signor Wonka ritornasse con un’enorme scatola rossa tra le mani.

«Il nostro assortimento di cioccolatini ripieni, sceriffo. Naturalmente, sono alcolici, perciò sarebbe meglio tenerli lontani dai bambini» specificò il signor Wonka. «A meno che non si voglia farli ubriacare, naturalmente, ma molti pensano sia una cosa da evitare».

Emma ignorò le ultime parole dell’uomo, decidendo di indagare in un secondo momento circa i principi educativi e pedagogici del signor Wonka.

«Ma…» disse Emma, esitante. «La scatola è a forma di cuore».

Il signor Wonka si strinse nelle spalle. «Le confezioni natalizie sono finite, sceriffo Swan, è la Vigilia di Natale. Questa viene direttamente dagli ordini per San Valentino».

«Ah» fece Emma, diventando rossa all’improvviso. Si schiarì la gola. «E non- Voglio dire, non sarebbe possibile cambiare la confezione?»

«Lo sconsiglio appassionatamente, sceriffo».

Emma prese un respiro profondo, non convinta. «Ma, signor Wonka, insomma… Ecco, lei non crede che sia inappropriato? Voglio dire, che lo sceriffo regali dei cioccolati alcolici al sindaco, in una scatola a forma di _cuore_?»

Il signor Wonka si strinse nelle spalle, scosse la testa. «Ma qui si tratta di lei, sceriffo Swan, e del sindaco Mills. Insomma, siete molto più che una figura istituzionale l’una per l’altra, no?»

«Cosa intende dire?» domandò Emma, bruscamente. «Cosa sa? Come lo sa? Io non ho mai detto niente! Regina le ha mai detto qualcosa?»

Il signor Wonka spalancò gli occhi. «Di cosa sta parlando? Mi riferivo ad Henry, all’avere una famiglia in comune». 

«Oh» fece Emma, infilandosi le mani nei jeans. «Sì, certo. Certo, anche io. Naturalmente. Henry. La famiglia. Sì».

Il signor Wonka annuì. «Allora, cioccolatini per il sindaco Mills?».

***

«C’è forse qualcosa che dovremmo sapere?» domandò Zelena, non appena Regina estrasse da un sacchetto con decorazioni natalizie la scatola di cioccolatini che Emma le aveva regalato.

Entrambe le due donne si voltarono a guardare Zelena, gli occhi verdi dello sceriffo pieni di panico, quelli di Regina chiaramente impegnati a progettare un sorellicidio.

«No» risposero all’unisono.

David, con Neal a cavalcioni sulle spalle, e Snow, con uno splendido ciondolo a forma di fiocco di neve appeso al collo, regalo di sua figlia, si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa, complice e divertita.

«Emma aveva dimenticato di comprare un regalo alla mamma» si intromise invece Henry.

«Ragazzino!» fece Emma, voltandosi verso il figlio. Erano seduti nel salotto di Regina e lo sceriffo si era trattenuta a stento dal lanciare un cuscino a Henry. Sapeva che il sindaco non avrebbe apprezzato.

«Grazie, signorina Swan» tagliò invece corto il sindaco.

«Ora tocca a te aprire quello della zia!» intervenne Robyn.

Emma guardò il piccolo pacchettino rettangolare che aveva tra le mani, prima di lanciare uno sguardo a Regina. Il sindaco le sorrise, solo una traccia di imbarazzo nello sguardo, e Emma si ripromise di non dare mai più retta ai consigli del signor Wonka. Lo sapeva che quell’uomo non era altro che un manipolatore da quattro soldi, non avrebbe mai dovuto prestargli ascolto. 

Con attenzione, lo sceriffo scartò il proprio regalo, trovandovi una scatoletta d’argento. L’aprì con attenzione e un piccolo biglietto ne volò fuori.

Emma lo prese e lo lesse ad alta voce:

_Con la speranza che possa aiutarti a consegnare i documenti in tempo._

_Buon Natale,_

_R._

_P.S. Questo è l’aspetto di un cigno, Emma._

Lo sceriffo sfilò dalla scatoletta una penna in oro bianco con un piccolo cigno all’estremità posteriore, sulla cui testa c’era una coroncina.

«Oh, Regina!» fece Mary Margaret. «Le hai detto che la saliera è un’oca?!»

«Era ormai tempo che Emma sapesse la verità, Snow. È grande abbastanza da poterla sopportare».

Mary Margaret guardò la figlia. «Adoro quella saliera in ogni caso, tesoro» disse, portandosi una mano al cuore.

***

«Sottile, sorellina» commentò più tardi Zelena, bisbigliando nell’orecchio di Regina.

«Di cosa parli?»

«Un cigno? Con una corona?»

Il sindaco si strinse nelle spalle. «Emma è una principessa, non-»

«E hai anche una giustificazione pronta, vedo» la interruppe Zelena.

«Non-»

«Non ti preoccupare, Emma che ti regala un cuore pieno di cioccolato è stata più palese».

«Ma non-»

«Certo, certo» tagliò corto Zelena, allontanandosi dalla sorella. 

Attraverso la stanza, gli sguardi di Emma e Regina si incontrarono e, istintivamente, senza nemmeno riflettere, le due donne si sorrisero.


	11. Scintilla

_Dicembre 2022_

«Henry è in ritardo» osservò Regina, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile. Era seduta dietro la scrivania del suo studio, al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, e stava controllando le ultime circolari amministrative del municipio.

Emma, sdraiata sul divano accanto alla porta, con i piedi a penzoloni e il viso rivolto a Regina, osservò il sindaco incredula. «Non è in ritardo».

«Aveva detto che sarebbe rincasato per le tre» le ricordò Regina.

«Appunto. L’orologio ha _appena_ battuto le tre. Per almeno altri cinque minuti non è ritardo».

«Se avesse voluto tornare tra cinque minuti, avrebbe detto che sarebbe tornato alle tre e cinque, non alle tre. Le tre sono le tre».

Emma si passò le mani tra i capelli. «Sei impossibile. In ogni caso non importa se dovesse ritardare, no? E poi è con Violet, non-»

«Ritardare è maleducazione e io non ho cresciuto nostro figlio per essere un maleducato».

Prima che Emma potesse ribattere, le due donne sentirono la porta d’ingresso aprirsi.

«Ma’?» chiamò Henry.

«Nello studio, tesoro!» rispose Regina, alzandosi dalla scrivania e sistemandosi la stretta gonna del tubino grigio fumo. Emma seguì i movimenti delle mani del sindaco lungo i fianchi e decise di attendere ancora qualche secondo prima di alzarsi dal divano, sentendo svanire tutta la forza nelle proprie gambe. 

«Mamma» fece Henry, entrando nello studio e baciando Regina sulla guancia. «Scusa il ritardo, ho perso la cognizione del tempo».

Emma spalancò gli occhi. «Voi due avete qualche problema» brontolò lo sceriffo, alzandosi infine dal divano. « _Ritardo_. Sono due minuti. _Due minuti_. Due minuti non sono ritardo, due minuti sono gentilezza. Dici un orario a una persona e questa arriva subito, al minuto preciso, come se ti stesse con il fiato sul collo. Ma dico io».

«Ciao anche a te, mamma» sghignazzò Henry, avvicinandosi per baciare anche la guancia di Emma.

«E dopo questo illuminante intervento di tua madre, che certo non è stato inutile né polemico, possiamo spostarci in soggiorno per fare l’albero di Natale» intervenne Regina, guardando Emma di traverso.

****

**_***_ **

Era stata un’abitudine, presto diventata una tradizione, quella di decorare l’albero di Natale loro tre insieme, Regina, Emma e Henry. _Come una vera famiglia_ , aveva pensato più volte lo sceriffo Swan.

«Emma, sii più delicata con il filo delle lampadine o finirai con il romperlo» la riprese Regina, che stava controllando gli scatoloni con le decorazioni per l’albero e il loro numero, spuntandole da una lista, elegantemente seduta su un basso cuscino.

«Non si romperà» rispose Emma, continuando a svolgere il filo e sistemarlo tra i rami dell’albero, posto accanto al camino come ogni anno. Lo sceriffo parlava per esperienza, essendosi sempre occupata da sola delle lampadine e avendo _sempre_ ricevuto il solito rimprovero da parte del sindaco.

Non era mai successo nulla e non vedeva per quale motivo le cose sarebbero dovute cambiare proprio in quell’occasione.

***

«Metti la spina, Henry. Vediamo come sono uscite» fece Emma, porgendo il cavo delle lampadine al ragazzino perché le accendesse. «Un’opera d’arte come ogni anno, ne sono certa».

Regina sospirò.

Lo sceriffo stava per indagare sulla natura di tale sospiro, certa che Regina non potesse non vedere il fine equilibrio insito nella sua sapiente distribuzione delle lampadine intorno all’albero, così armonioso che perfino l’universo ne era invidioso. Ma tutto ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra fu un breve urlo di sorpresa e spavento non appena Henry inserì la spina delle lampadine nella presa di corrente e una piccola fiamma blu illuminò i loro visi, subito dopo lasciati al buio.

«È andata via la corrente» considerò la signorina Swan.

«Le strade di Storybrooke sono più sicure grazie al tuo spirito di osservazione, sceriffo».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi fece una linguaccia in direzione di Regina, sapendo che il sindaco non avrebbe potuto vederla.

«E tutto per colpa della tua totale mancanza di gentilezza. Te l’avevo detto, che avresti finito con il rompere il filo».

« _Te l’avevo detto_ » le fece il verso Emma.

«Mamme!» intervenne Henry. «Potete litigare dopo, ora possiamo sistemare il contatore, per cortesia?»

«Hai ragione, tesoro, ora Emma scenderà nel seminterrato e-»

«No!» protestò lo sceriffo. «Emma non scenderà proprio da nessuna parte! Lo farà Regina».

«Assolutamente no» rispose il sindaco. «Non è stata colp-»

«Lo farò io!» urlò Henry, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca per illuminare la strada dal salotto al seminterrato.

«Tesoro, non-»

«Sono grande, posso farlo» fece il ragazzino, prevenendo Regina. «E ho bisogno di cinque minuti di pace» aggiunse poi, tra sé e sé.

«È tutta colpa tua, signorina Swan» furono le ultime parole che Henry udì, prima di uscire dal salotto.

***

«Dobbiamo togliere la spina dalla presa» disse Emma.

«E cosa aspetti?»

«Sei più vicina tu».

«Io non ho la minima intenzione di toccare quel cavo» rispose Regina e, se anche lo sceriffo non poteva vederla, era sicura avesse incrociato le braccia al petto.

Emma sbuffò, prima di mettersi a carponi. Ricordava con sufficiente chiarezza la posizione della presa e di Regina, perciò era sicura di poter raggiungere la prima senza urtare la seconda. Tuttavia, le certezze di Emma non sempre erano supportate dalla realtà e bastarono pochi secondi perché lo sceriffo urtasse il sindaco. 

Sentiva Regina vicina, le gambe del sindaco intrecciate a quelle di Emma, il respiro di una a solleticare il collo dell’altra, le mani di Regina a stringere le spalle dello sceriffo.. 

«Signorina Swan!».

«Mi dispiace!» fece Emma, esasperata, leggermente nel panico e senza nemmeno sapere perché. «Non sarebbe successo se non tu avessi tolto la spina! Aspetta» disse poi lo sceriffo, cercando di allungare una delle mani verso il muro. A tentoni, trovò infine la presa.

La tolse a fatica, poi sospirò.

«Visto? Non è successo nul-»

In quel momento, la corrente tornò in tutto il numero 108 di Mifflin Street, ma ad andare in cortocircuito furono i neuroni di Emma. Pur al buio, aveva capito di essere vicino a Regina. Molto vicino. Ma quello che al buio non sapeva era che era finita esattamente _sopra_ Regina, ora stesa sul basso e largo cuscino.

Si guardarono per alcuni istanti, in silenzio.

Regina mosse una mano leggera, cautamente, accarezzando il collo di Emma dalla base fino all’orecchio.

«Il tuo senso dell’orientamento al buio è orribile, Emma» considerò Regina, in un sussurro.

«Non che me ne dispiaccia» rispose lo sceriffo, scostando una ciocca di capelli scuri dalla fronte del sindaco.

«Fatto!» urlò Henry, i suoi passi che si avvicinavano velocemente al salotto.

Istintivamente, Regina spinse Emma lontano da sé, che a sua volta cercò di mettere quanta più distanza fosse possibile tra sé e il sindaco, fino a che le sue spalle non cozzarono contro un muro. 

«Ma cosa..?» domandò Henry, non appena entrò nella stanza e notò lo strano aspetto delle sue madri, entrambe con le guance rosse e il respiro pesante, ai lati opposti del salotto.

«Tutto bene, tesoro?» domandò subito Regina, dopo essersi schiarita la voce, concentrando tutta la propria attenzione sul figlio.

«Sì? No? Sì? Sì! Ma… voi? Cosa..?»

«Niente» intervenne Emma. «Solite cose. Tua madre mi insulta, io ribatto, lei mi insulta ancora un po’, del tutto ingiustificato, naturalmente».

Regina si schiarì la gola in modo eloquente.

«Ecco, vedi? È sempre stato così, tra noi» considerò Emma, incrociando infine lo sguardo di Regina.

Ed in fondo lo sapevano entrambe che c’era molta più verità di quanta avrebbero mai voluto ammettere, in quelle parole, perché in ogni versione della loro storia, in ogni mondo possibile che le avesse viste protagoniste, tutto quanto si sarebbe sempre ridotto a Emma che arriva in città come Salvatrice e incontra il sindaco Mills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon martedì!   
> Allora, l’ultima parte è una ripresa di “It was always Emma comes to town as saviour and meets Mayor Mills”, risposta di Adam Horowitz in un’intervista.   
> Grazie ancora e a presto,   
> T.


	12. Speranza

Dicembre 2022

Doveva essere successo qualcosa.

 _Cosa,_ esattamente, Henry non lo sapeva e, forse, nemmeno voleva saperlo. Con gli anni, aveva imparato che il sapere è un’arma a doppio taglio e che è meglio non maneggiarla a meno che non si sia pronti ad affrontarne le conseguenze.

Tuttavia era molto curioso il modo in Emma e Regina evitassero l’una lo sguardo dell’altra e non cercassero come loro solito lo scontro diretto, per i motivi più futili, i motivi più banali, di cui nemmeno a loro importava qualcosa se non per suscitare una reazione nell’altra.

Più volte Henry si era chiesto se, in realtà, tutto quanto, a partire dalla Maledizione Oscura lanciata da Regina, fino all’arrivo di Emma a Storybrooke, passando per la sua nascita, non fosse stato esclusivamente in funzione di Emma e Regina, come se tutto il dolore che avevano sofferto fosse stato il prezzo da pagare perché la loro storia potesse svolgersi. La magia ha sempre un prezzo, no? E la magia più potente di tutte doveva certo avere anche il prezzo più alto di tutte.

E si chiedeva anche, Henry, come Emma e Regina non riuscissero a vederlo. Avevano paura, forse, di perdere quel loro equilibrio tanto faticosamente conquistato o, forse, temevano che non appena avessero stretto al cuore il proprio Lieto Fine, questo sarebbe stato portato loro via, così come tutto gli era stato portato via prima di allora.

E se in precedenza Henry aveva sperato che Emma e Regina realizzassero i loro sentimenti reciproci con intenti del tutto egoistici, solo perché desiderava avere una famiglia unita, crescendo aveva cambiato idea e tutto ciò che desiderava ora era che le sue madri fossero felici. E sapeva, con la stessa certezza con cui sapeva che le stelle brillano nel cielo anche quando le nuvole le coprono, che Emma era la felicità di Regina così come Regina era la felicità di Emma.

Solo, sperava che non fosse ormai troppo tardi.

***

Emma evitava Regina.

Evitava di rivolgere lo sguardo nella sua direzione, evitava di parlarle, evitava di attirarne l’attenzione come era solita fare, facendo qualcosa che sapeva avrebbe infastidito Regina come lasciarsi cadere sul divano invece di sedersi con gentilezza alla stregua di ogni persona civilizzata.

Ma quello che non riusciva a evitare era che la sua mente ritornasse a Regina, sempre e in continuazione e ogni volta che provava ad allontanarsene, ecco che come la marea ritornava ancora e ancora.

E tuttavia, chi voleva prendere in giro, Emma Swan? Il pensiero di Regina era ormai diventata una costante, per lei. Anzi, a ben pensarci, lo era sempre stato.

Persino durante i suoi primi tempi a Storybrooke, quando Emma si ostinava a voler rimanere e Regina diceva di volerla cacciare, ma non ci riusciva. Ed era sempre parso strano, allo sceriffo, perché Regina non era solita fallire, non in quello che voleva, anche a costo di sacrificare ogni altra cosa.

Ed era la stessa Regina ad essere rimasta, nel corso degli anni, dei salti temporali e degli universi alternativi. La situazione in cui finivano immischiate non aveva importanza alcuna, Emma sapeva che Regina era lì e lì sarebbe stata, vicina abbastanza da poterle stringere la mano ogni volta che avesse voluto.

E talvolta, più vicina ancora.

Vicina abbastanza da poterla ferire, vicina abbastanza perché Regina potesse ferirla.

Vicina abbastanza da poterla baciare.

E quanto volte era loro capitato, di essere così vicine l’una all’altra?

Emma aveva perso il conto e nemmeno le importava, perché ogni volta era come la prima ed era una sensazione nuova, quella che la invadeva, come se quella confusione dell’esistenza che aveva nell’anima di quietasse infine, pacificata, completata e a contemplazione dalla vicinanza di Regina.

Timidamente, di sottecchi, timorosa, Emma alzò gli occhi in direzione di Regina. La osservò appena, per qualche istante, mentre appendeva una pallina di Natale sull’albero.

Non poté fare altro se non sorridere.

Regina era ancora lì, non se ne era mai andata.

***

Regina era dell’opinione che Emma Swan non sapeva cosa stesse facendo, affatto.

Non lo sapeva, né lo aveva mai saputo.

Non sapeva, Emma, di essere stata la prima persona a farla sentire viva, a risvegliare in lei il fuoco dell’esistenza, dopo anni bui che a Regina erano parsi infiniti. Era successo nell’istante esatto in cui lo stivale della signorina Swan aveva toccato il vialetto del numero 108 di Mifflin Street, Maine.

Aveva sentito qualcosa cambiare, Regina, come una variazione di frequenza, ma a un livello ben diverso rispetto a quello in cui si esercitano le percezioni umane, ancora più remoto di quello dove opera la magia, un livello che precedeva il tempo e lo spazio e ogni genere di comprensione. Richiedeva solo che venisse accettato e accolto, richiedeva una fiducia totale e assoluta.

E non sapeva, Emma, che lei continuava a far sentire Regina viva, reale, dotata di una propria identità. Dando le spalle a Emma e a suo figlio, Regina guardò fuori dalla finestra, si sfiorò le labbra con la punta delle dita. Sorrise suo malgrado, incerta e insicura.

Sarebbe potuto accadere.

Sarebbe potuto accadere così tante volte, in passato, che Regina ormai non dubitava più che, in futuro, ci sarebbe stata la possibilità che accadesse di nuovo.

Si chiedeva solo se mai avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo, se mai avrebbe avuto la presunzione di credere di essere abbastanza per Emma Swan. E per Regina sarebbe stato un privilegio, più alto di ogni titolo nobiliare avesse mai acquisito o conquistato.

Sospirò, tornando verso l’albero per appendervi una pallina rossa. Si allontanò poi per ammirarne il risultato, ma il suo sguardo venne attirato da Emma, seduta a terra a gambe incrociate, intenta a sistemare alcune decorazioni sui rami più bassi.

Aveva un’espressione concentrata, i capelli raccolti disordinatamente in una stretta coda di cavallo.

_Forse, un giorno._


	13. Equilibrio

_Ok, how about this?_

_The best part of any first-kiss is the lead-up to it._

_The moment right before the lips touch. It’s like a big drumroll._

_So, how about, tonight, we just stick with the drumroll?_

\- How I met your mother, s01e03

_Dicembre 2023_

« _Come puoi fare questo alla tua stessa madre?_ » lesse Henry dal proprio cellulare, ad alta voce e per beneficio di Violet, seduta accanto a lui sul divano della loro nuova casa.

Il ragazzino, che ormai ragazzino non lo era più, aveva chiesto a Violet di andare a convivere il Natale precedente, dopo la riflessione suscitata dalle parole di Emma. Erano giovani, Henry e Violet, e avevano ancora molto da imparare e molte esperienze da fare, ma, osservando le sue mamme, il ragazzino si era convinto che anche l’eccesiva cautela poteva essere deleteria. La convivenza era un passo importante, a parere tanto di Henry quanto di Violet, ma entrambi ritenevano di essere pronti.

Così, come loro nuova e prima casa, avevano scelto un loft simile a quello dei nonni di Henry, solo di qualche metro cubo più piccolo. I ragazzi non avevano voluto accettare aiuti da nessuna delle loro famiglie e, in ogni caso, amavano quel piccolo angolino di Storybrooke, con i fumetti di Henry ordinatamente sistemati su una libreria in salotto e i libri di Violet, che nel Mondo Senza Magia si era scoperta un’appassionata di romanzi storici, sulla libreria accanto.

«Emma, vero?» fece Violet, indovinando il mittente del messaggio a Henry.

Il ragazzino annuì. « _Se cambi idea, tesoro, sai dove trovarci. Sarà molto diverso senza di te. Con amore, mamma_ ».

«Regina» fece Violet.

«E tutto perché mi rifiuto di fare l’albero di Natale al numero 108 di Mifflin Street» sospirò Henry, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Ma è una tradizione che portate avanti da anni. È normale che ti vogliano con loro».

Il ragazzino sbuffò. «No. Voglio dire, sì, certo, la tradizione e tutto il resto, ma la realtà è che non vogliono rimanere sole nella stessa stanza. Sai, quella strana cosa che è successa lo scorso anno..?»

Violet si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse avevano davvero discusso».

Henry la guardò di traverso. «No. Fidati, era completamente diverso. Le vediamo discutere ogni singolo giorno per ogni singola cosa di questo mondo. Mi stupisco trovino ancora motivi per cui discutere! Quella non è stata una discussione».

Violet scosse la testa, divertita, e Henry la strinse a sé con un braccio, dandole un bacio tra i capelli.

«E poi ora è questa, casa mia, no? Saremo sempre una famiglia, naturalmente, ma è ora che inizi a fare il _mio_ albero di Natale».

Violet cercò la mano di Henry e la strinse. «L’hai fatto di proposito, non è vero? A lasciarle sole, intendo. Sai che avresti potuto semplicemente fare l’albero in entrambe le case?»

«Sì, certo, ma loro a tutta questa storia hanno creduto».

***

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, Emma suonò al numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Aveva una scatola di lampadine tra le mani, per risarcire Regina del danno che aveva provocato l’anno precedente e per evitare di rimanere nuovamente senza nel caso avessero deciso di esplodere una seconda volta.

«Signorina Swan» l’accolse il sindaco, aprendo la porta.

Emma la guardò di traverso. «Non chiamarmi così. Non quando ancora non hai ragione per avercela con me».

Regina chiuse la porta alle spalle dello sceriffo. «C’è sempre una ragione per avercela con te».

Emma strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e guardò il sindaco con aria di rimprovero. La padrona di casa sospirò. «D’accordo. _Em-ma_ ».

E forse non era stata una buona idea, quella correggere Regina, non quando il suo nome pronunciato dal sindaco faceva rabbrividire Emma. Lo sceriffo sperò solo che Regina lo attribuisse al freddo di dicembre.

***

Iniziarono a decorare l’albero in silenzio, dopo che Regina ebbe offerto una cioccolata ad Emma.

«Emma, sii più delicata con il filo delle lampadine o finirai con il romperlo» disse poi, distrattamente, inavvertitamente, Regina.

E le guance di Emma arrossirono violentemente, i suoi occhi verdi cercarono quelli di Regina, la quale sembrava ostinata a fingere che quelle parole non le avessero ricordato il Natale precedente e quel temporaneo _blackout_ al numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

Da quel momento, infatti, Emma e Regina erano state particolarmente accorte e per un intero anno erano riuscite a evitare di rimanere sole l’una con l’altra, preferendo luoghi pubblici e molto, molto affollati. Era stata una decisione presa di comune accordo, ma tacitamente, come se il pericolo rappresentato dal rimanere sola con l’altra fosse così palese a entrambe che il solo parlarne sarebbe stato futile.

Emma deglutì. «Non è che ci è andata poi così male, lo scorso anno, quando sono bruciate» disse, stringendosi nelle spalle, fingendo un tono noncurante nonostante il cuore le stesse esplodendo nel petto.

Il commento attirò l’attenzione di Regina, che la guardò con gli occhi sgranati e aprì la bocca per ribattere. La richiuse, incapace di trovare le parole, poi scosse la testa, sorridendo a Emma.

«Oh, signorina Swan».

***

Quell’anno, nessuna lampadina esplose e non ci furono _blackout_ , al numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Emma, dopo aver sistemato le ultime cose, si sedette sul divano accanto a Regina per ammirare il loro lavoro.

«Non ce la siamo cavata male, senza Henry, non credi?»

Regina annuì. «La mia metà è decorata meglio della tua».

«Non è assolutamente vero!» protestò Emma.

«Oh, non ti preoccupare, basterà tenerla dalla parte del muro» rispose il sindaco appoggiando una mano sul ginocchio di Emma, come a volerla consolare.

I muscoli di Emma si irrigidirono, Regina ritrasse la mano di scatto e si schiarì la gola. «Forse è meglio se-»

«Abbiamo evitato la questione per un anno, Regina» le fece notare Emma. «Direi che è un record di per sé, meglio non strafare».

Il sindaco sospirò. «Possiamo pensare sia stata un… incidente».

«Un incidente?» domandò Emma, divertita. «Siamo a Storybrooke, Regina. Nemmeno l’aver distrutto un’insegna storica con il mio Maggiolino la prima sera in cui ti ho vista è stato un incidente».

«Oh, signorina Swan, il mio aspetto ti aveva sconvolta così tanto?»

Emma sorrise, scosse la testa. «Vedi? E poi parli di incidente? Stai flirtando. E io non me ne lamento».

«Non sto flirtando, Emma».

Lo sceriffo le lanciò un’occhiata eloquente, Regina fece schioccare la lingua. «D’accordo, forse c’è la remota possibilità che non sia stato un incidente, quello dello scorso anno».

«E nemmeno quello dell’insegna» aggiunse Emma.

«Ma-»

«Odio i _ma_ , soprattutto se detti con quel tono grave».

« _Ma_ non credo sia una buona idea» continuò Regina. «Questo» aggiunse, indicando prima sé stessa e poi Emma, «non è una buona idea. Non dopo le colpe di cui mi sono macchiata nei tuoi confronti, non dopo tutto quello che è successo, non con il rischio di mettere Henry di mezzo e non ora che abbiamo trovato il nostro… equilibrio».

Emma rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. «Ci sono volte in cui spero che tu abbia torto, solo per il gusto di rinfacciartelo. Ma mai, _mai_ ho desiderato che tu avessi torto come in questo momento. E non per rinfacciartelo, solo perché…»

«Perché vorresti che lo cose fossero diverse?»

«Già» fece Emma. «Continuerai a flirtare con me e entrambe fingeremo che non ci sia nulla, tra noi?»

«Sei tu a flirtare con me, Emma».

«Bugiarda. Io non flirto».

Regina la guardò di traverso e Emma incrociò le braccia al petto, divertita. Sotto lo sguardo persistente del sindaco, lo sceriffo infine cedette. «Ok, va bene, forse, di tanto in tanto, mi capita di flirtare con te!»

«Non è che ti capita, Emma. Lo fai di proposito».

«Non è rilevate in ogni caso, no? Non cambierà nulla, giusto? Ed ha funzionato fino ad ora, perché dovrebbe smettere di funzionare?» domandò lo sceriffo.

Regina la guardò, cercando di capire se Emma stesse cercando di convincere più lei o sé stessa. «Già, perché dovrebbe smettere di funzionare?» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> Buona Santa Lucia a chi la festeggia <3   
> E a tutti gli altri sappiate che condividerei volentieri le mie caramelle con voi (almeno quelle che non mi piacciono u.u).   
> Grazie mille e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto,   
> a presto,   
> T. <3


	14. Tocco

_Dicembre 2024_

Quella mattina, Storybrooke si svegliò sotto un candido mantello di neve, così bianco e soffice che ogni cittadina sarebbe sembrata magica persino nel Mondo Senza Magia. E seppur, nonostante l’ora, si rincorrevano nell’aria gli schiamazzi dei bambini e le loro grida di gioia, vi era, come sempre accade dopo una nevicata, una coltre immobile, come se il mondo fosse stato cristallizzato, e ovunque era silenzio e quiete e pace, al punto che si sarebbe potuto credere che ogni male del mondo fosse stato sepolto per sempre sotto la neve, dimenticato ormai.

Regina sospirò, ancora avvolta nelle calde coperte del suo letto, per poi stiracchiarsi, una sensazione di contentezza a illuminarle il viso. Decise che, per quella mattina e quella mattina soltanto, poteva indugiare per altri cinque minuti prima di alzarsi e prepararsi per andare al lavoro.

Probabilmente, sarebbero stati tutti in ritardo in ogni caso e la neve le era sempre piaciuta.

Fece per chiudere gli occhi di nuovo, quando un tonfo sordo alla finestra la fece sobbalzare violentemente. Allarmata, Regina indossò la vestaglia che teneva appoggiata ai piedi del letto prima di alzarsi e affrettarsi alla finestra. Mentre si avvicinava, una palla di neve colpì i vetri, producendo lo stesso rumore di poco prima. Infastidita, chiedendosi chi mai potesse essere tanto sconsiderato da lanciare palle di neve contro la finestra del sindaco, nonché ex-Regina Cattiva, la donna aprì le imposte.

«Che cosa dann-»

«Regina! Guarda quanta neve!» gridò Emma Swan, una terza palla di neve tra le mani e il sorriso più bello che il sindaco avesse mai visto in volto, al punto che tutta l’irritazione di pochi secondi prima sparì, sostituita da una calda sensazione di… di… Regina scosse la testa, preferendo non dare nome a ciò che sentiva quando pensava a Emma.

«Non ti sembra scortese lanciare palle di neve contro le finestre della gente?!» gridò Regina di rimando, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo per proteggersi dal freddo.

«Naturalmente, per questo le lancio contro la tua e non contro quella di chiunque».

Regina sospirò e scosse la testa. «Hai le chiavi di casa, Emma?»

Lo sceriffo alzò entrambi i pollici in segno affermativo.

«Allora entra, prima che ti vanga la polmonite. Scendo tra un attimo» disse Regina, chiudendo le ante della finestra.

***

Ancora in vestaglia, dopo essersi ravvivata i capelli e aver messo a tacere la voce dentro di sé che le domandava insistentemente a cosa fosse dovuta tanta trepidazione alla prospettiva di vedere Emma, Regina scese le scale e trovò lo sceriffo seduta davanti al camino del salotto, intenta, da quel che poteva vedere, ad accendervi il fuoco.

«Emma?»

La ragazza si voltò verso di lei e lasciò cadere il ciocco di legno che aveva in mano. «Regina!» disse, urlando.

«Emma!» ripeté il sindaco. «Non urlare! E bada a non rovinarmi il parquet. O il tappeto» aggiunse, mentre lo sceriffo si affrettava a raccogliere il ciocco, constatando di non aver fatto danni se non un po’ di polvere e schegge.

«È colpa tua» disse Emma, risentita. «Non puoi…»

«Non posso cosa? Muovermi liberamente tra le stanze di casa mia?»

«No! Sì! Ma…»

Regina alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativa. Emma incrociò le braccia al petto. «Accogli _così_ tutti i tuoi ospiti?»

«Così come?»

«In pigiama».

A sua volta, Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Punto primo, è una camicia da notte, non un pigiama. Io non indosso pigiami. Secondo, i miei ospiti non hanno le chiavi di casa, perciò non puoi nemmeno considerarti un ospite. Terzo e ultimo punto, almeno io non apro la porta al sindaco della città nonché madre di mio figlio indossando solo ridicole mutandine rosse!»

Emma impallidì. «Credevo l’avessi dimenticato».

«No» fece Regina. «Fidati, non credo potrò mai dimenticarlo».

«Non ricordavo di non avere i pantaloni! Sono andata nel panico, non mi aspettavo una tua visita!»

Regina alzò gli occhi. «Come io abbia mai potuto considerarti una minaccia è un mistero, Emma» commentò, prima di proseguire verso la cucina.

***

«Io posso essere una minaccia» protestò Emma, dopo aver raggiunto il sindaco in cucina. «Posso essere molto minacciosa».

«Emma, avresti dovuto posare quel ciocco».

Lo sceriffo si guardò le mani, come se non fosse del tutto sicura di quello di cui il sindaco stesse parlando, per scoprire di reggere ancora il pezzo di legno che aveva lasciato cadere.

«Non sono minacciosa?» domandò lo sceriffo, impugnando il ciocco come se fosse una mazza da baseball.

Regina esitò. «No. No, decisamente no. Hai acceso il camino?»

«No» fece Emma, avvilita, abbassando le braccia. «Non riesco».

Regina dovette resistere all’impulso di abbracciare la signorina Swan. Invece, lasciò stare la cioccolata che stava preparando per Emma e le fece segno di seguirla in salotto.

Si sedette davanti al camino, piegando le gambe di lato e Emma si mise accanto a lei, a gambe incrociate. Il sindaco prese il ciocco dalle mani dello sceriffo e lo sistemò nel camino.

«Prendi quel giornale, per favore» disse Regina a Emma. «Accartoccialo e mettilo tra i tronchi».

Lo sceriffo fece come le era stato detto, mentre Regina estraeva un fiammifero da una piccola scatola e lo accendeva. Lo passò a Emma. «E ora dai fuoco alla carta».

Lo sceriffo si allungò appena verso il camino, accese la carta, ma non fu abbastanza veloce nel ritirare la mano e si scottò il dito.

«Dannazione!» esclamò. « _Ahi, ahi, ahi_! Aiuto, Regina!».

Il sindaco afferrò prontamente la mano della ragazza con una delle proprie, passandovi sopra l’altra, a pochi centimetri. Emma sentì il famigliare timbro della magia di Regina, che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere, invaderle la punta delle dita, un immediato sollievo la fece sospirare.

Ma Regina non lasciò andare la mano di Emma, né Emma provò a liberarla da quella di Regina. Al contrario, intrecciò le proprie dita a quelle del sindaco, dal cui volto non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, accarezzato dalla luce del camino nella penombra dell’alba dicembrina.

Gli occhi di Regina, invece, erano fissi sulle loro dita intrecciate, le labbra appena spalancate.

«Meglio?»

Emma annuì. «Grazie».

Regina scosse la testa, strinse appena le dita di Emma prima di spostare lo sguardo sul suo viso e sorriderle. Sospirò, si alzò in piedi, sciogliendo infine le proprie dita da quelle dello sceriffo.

Nonostante la vicinanza del camino, Emma ebbe freddo.


	15. Sfida

_Dicembre 2024_

C’erano poche conquiste di cui Emma andava davvero, davvero fiera. Credeva che non fosse necessario raggiungere tanti traguardi, nella vita, ma che quelli che tagliava dovessero essere significativi. Per questo, ogni anno, Emma Swan prendeva molto, molto seriamente la gara di pupazzi di neve che vedeva cimenarsi la maggior parte dei bambini di Storybrooke, partecipando come assistente di suo fratello Neal.

I Charmings detenevano il titolo da diverso tempo, ormai, e lo difendevano dicembre dopo dicembre con onore, esercitandosi ogni pomeriggio sul retro del loft dei loro genitori dalla prima nevicata fino al giorno della gara. Non temeva di perdere, Emma Swan, sicura come era del proprio talento e di quello del piccolo Neal, ma c’era stato un inatteso imprevisto, quell’anno.

Normalmente, Zelena e Robyn non avevano la possibilità di prendere parte alla gara di pupazzi di neve, giungendo a Storybrooke per le vacanze di Natale quando ormai si era tenuta. Ma Zelena aveva deciso di meritarsi un più lunga, e meritata, vacanza, e così aveva anticipato il loro arrivo da Seattle, con un preavviso così breve che Emma aveva temuto di vedere Regina dare fuoco al numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

E Emma avrebbe dovuto saperlo che sono proprio quelli che più di sono vicini a pugnalarti alle spalle senza esitazione.

«Che cosa dannazione ti è saltato in mente, Regina?» sbraitò Emma, entrando senza bussare nell’ufficio del sindaco, la quale non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dalla scrivania. I passi di Emma erano per lei inconfondibili e la signorina Swan non era esattamente la più silenziosa delle persone, perciò l’aveva sentita avvicinarsi.

«Buon pomeriggio anche a te, Emma».

«Buon pomeriggio un dannatissimo corno!»

Regina sospirò, alzando infine lo sguardo sullo sceriffo. «Cosa ti prende?»

«A me? Cosa prende a me? Cosa prende a te, piuttosto! Credevo fossimo una famiglia! D’accordo, tu ed io abbiamo sempre quella strana cosa in sospeso, ma abbiamo un figlio, Regina, un figlio! E tu agisci così, alle mie spalle!»

«Emma! Di cosa stai parlando?!» domandò il sindaco, incapace di capire a cosa si riferisse Emma.

«Del tuo tradimento! Tuo e di Robyn! Iscriversi alla gara di pupazzi di neve?! Ti sembra leale?! E non provare nemmeno a negarlo! Ho visto i vostri nomi sul foglio delle iscrizioni!»

Regina aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse.

«Ah-ah!» gridò Emma, trionfante. «Non sai come giustificare il tuo ignobile gesto, non è vero?»

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Robyn voleva partecipare, Zelena detesta la neve, così mia nipote ha chiesto a me e io ho accettato perché le voglio molto bene e desidero essere una zia presente nella sua vita».

«Ma è la gara di pupazzi di neve, Regina!» fece Emma, battendo un piede a terra. «Lo sai che è quanto amo di più al mondo».

«Tuo figlio potrebbe risentirsi, riguardo questa ultima affermazione».

«Non cambiare discorso!»

Il sindaco si strinse nelle spalle in un gesto di impotenza. «Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Emma? Non ho pensato che-»

« _Sei proprio come tua madre. Non pensi mai alle conseguenze_!»

«Mia madre?!» fece Regina, confusa. «L’hai conosciuta a malapena, mia madre».

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Mi hai detto quelle stesse parole anni fa, ho aspettato molto tempo per rinfacciartele».

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Perciò, signorina Swan, fammi capire: ricordi quello che ti ho detto anni fa, ma non sei in grado di tenere a mente l’orario della riunione cittadina di venerdì?»

«È una domanda trabocchetto, non c’è alcuna riunione cittadina venerdì».

Il sindaco sospirò. «C’è una riunione venerdì. Alle sei di pomeriggio, sign-»

«Ma non ha importanza, ora. Allora, tu e Robyn vi ritirerete dalla competizione?»

«No!» rispose Regina. «Certo che no! È solo una gara per bambini, per-»

«Allora preparatevi a perdere, perché io e Neal non abbiamo intenzione di guardare in faccia nessuno, Regina, nessuno, di certo non dopo che ci avete tradito così, senza la minima considerazione».

***

«Emma, Emma! Ci sono Regina e Robyn!» gridò Neal, entusiasta, mettendosi a correre verso le tre donne Mills e gettandosi tra le braccia del sindaco. Abbracciò poi Zelena e, infine, la piccola Robyn, della quale strinse la mano facendo strada alle tre fino al tavolino dove era seduta la famiglia Charmings, compresi di Henry e Violet.

Nel piccolo parco di fronte al municipio erano stati disposti panchine, tavolini e sedie per accogliere i cittadini di Storybrooke pronti a partecipare o assistere alla gara di pupazzi di neve. Snow, come sempre, aveva portato cioccolata, tè e biscotti per tutti, oltre a una torta al cioccolato per festeggiare l’aspettata vittoria dei suoi figli.

Quando Regina si avvicinò al tavolo, Emma strinse gli occhi a due fessure nella sua direzione.

«Sindaco Mills».

«Sceriffo Swan».

Il resto della famiglia si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo al cielo per poi ignorarle.

Zelena si sedette accanto a suo nipote, lanciando solo un’occhiata distratta verso Emma e Regina, che si stavano ancora squadrando l’un l’altra, ciascuna decisa a non cedere terreno per prima, facendo gesti di resa plateale come una civile conversazione.

«Non lo so, a volte penso che dovremmo dirglielo e basta» considerò Zelena, senza preamboli.

«Credi che funzionerebbe?» domandò Henry.

«Nah. Ma almeno sarebbero così imbarazzate da evitarsi l’un l’altra e risparmiare a noi i loro teatrini».

***

«C’è ancora tempo per ritirarsi» disse infine Emma, continuando a guardare in cagnesco Regina.

«Già, dovresti approfittarne» rispose Regina.

«Io e Neal non perdiamo da anni».

«E allora? Di cosa hai paura, di due Mills?»

«Non ho paura».

Regina si strinse nelle spalle con fare canzonatorio.

E la cosa peggiore di tutta quella storia, a parere di Emma, era che l’unico modo in cui avrebbe voluto rispondere al sorriso beffardo sul viso di Regina, un viso bellissimo, dalle guance appena arrossate dal freddo, era di prenderla dolcemente tra le mani e-

«Emma?» fece Snow, chiamando la figlia. «Vuoi ancora un po’ di cioccolata, tesoro?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> «You are just like your mother. Never thinking of conseguences!» è ciò che Regina dice a Emma nella 3x22 (se non sbaglio), quando Emma porta Marian(/Zelena) a Storybrooke.  
> Grazie <3   
> T.


	16. Resa

_Dicembre 2024_

«Ragazzino, potresti, per cortesia, far ragionare tua madre?»

«Quale?» domandò Henry, guardando Emma con rimprovero. «Tutta questa storia è ridicola».

«Tua madre è ridicola!» esclamò Emma, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non lo pensi davvero e, in ogni caso, non lasciare che ti senta o equivarrebbe a firmare la tua condanna a morte».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Sei così risentita solo perché sai che vincerà lei» le disse Henry.

«Non è assolutamente vero».

«Ma’, la mamma non perde mai».

«Quando voleva cacciarmi da Storybrooke non ci è riuscita» rispose subito Emma, sorridendo trionfalmente.

«Evidentemente cacciarti non era davvero il suo intento».

«Ma-»

«Comunque, stanno chiamando tutti i partecipanti per poter iniziare, ma’. Dove hai lasciato Neal?» domandò Henry.

«Si sta guadagnando la fiducia del nemico».

«Cosa?» domandò Henry, confuso.

«È rimasto con Regina, voleva giocare con Robyn».

Henry sospirò.

***

Di tanto in tanto, durante il corso della gara che prevedeva una durata massima di sessanta minuti, Emma lanciava occhiate furtive in direzione di Regina e Robyn e, con il senno di poi, lo sceriffo comprese che questo era stato il suo più grande errore.

Ufficialmente, Emma si diceva che non stava facendo altro se non spiare il nemico, per anticiparne i movimenti e coglierlo di sorpresa. Quali movimenti e in cosa, effettivamente, coglierlo di sorpresa a Emma Swan non era dato a sapere, ma lei vigilava instancabilmente sul nemico.

Non perdeva un singolo alito di vento, quella brezza fredda e leggera che soffiava quel pomeriggio attraverso Storybrooke, scompigliando appena i capelli di Regina. Né mancava di notare il modo in cui il sindaco sorrideva alla nipote e la aiutava a levigare la grande palla di neve che Robyn aveva fatto ruzzolare qui e là per costruire il corpo del suo pupazzo. O ancora, Emma scolpì, nella propria mente, l’espressione concentrata di Regina nel sistemare con precisione infinitesimale la linea di bottoni lungo il petto del loro pupazzo o nel modellare con tocchi precisi una piccola coroncina di neve sul capo del loro pupazzo.

«Emma?» La chiamò Neal, tirandola per la manica. Il fratello la stava osservando con sguardo minaccioso. «Sta finendo il tempo».

«Cosa?» fece lo sceriffo, come trasognata.

«Mancano cinque minuti!» urlò Neal, con quella che Emma temette fosse una nota di isteria nella voce. «E abbiamo costruito sola la pancia!»

«Non è possibile manchino solo cinque minuti!» esclamò lo sceriffo, affrettandosi a rotolare una seconda palla da mettere sopra alla prima, mentre Neal si occupava della terza.

Alla bell’e meglio, riuscirono a collocare l’ultimo bottone del panciotto del loro pupazzo proprio mentre il gong che annunciava la conclusione della gara risuonò in tutto il prato.

Emma si lasciò cadere a terra, sfinita dagli ultimi minuti di febbrile attività, incurante della neve che le stava bagnando i jeans. Neal le si sedette in grembo, le braccia incrociate, un’espressione torva.

«Che cosa ti è preso?!» domandò, esigente.

Emma sbatté più volte le palpebre di fronte a un tale sfoggi di autoritarismo in una così piccola statura. Suo fratello trascorreva decisamente troppo tempo con sua madre e Regina.

«Come?» domandò poi lo sceriffo. 

«Sei sempre concentrata, quando si tratta della gara dei pupazzi. All’inizio, credevo stessi attuando qualche piano per battere zia Regina e Robyn, ma alla fine ho capito che…» Neal fece un gesto vago con la mano. «Non facevi niente. Guardavi zia Regina e basta».

«Non guardavo zia Regina e basta!»

Neal si sporse verso Emma e le diede un leggero pugno sulla testa, attutito dallo spesso cappellino di lana che la ragazza portava. «Se devi dire qualcosa a zia Regina, dillo a zia Regina. Ma non avresti mai dovuto permetterle di distrarti dalla gara di pupazzi di neve, Emma, mai! Perderemo. E dovremo lavorare duramente il prossimo anno per conquistare un titolo che è nostro di diritto!»

«Ma-»

Neal alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Zia Regina ha proprio ragione, hai dei deficit di attenzione».

***

Il miglior pupazzo di neve veniva votato dagli abitanti stessi, mettendo un bigliettino con il nome dei creatori in una piccola urna, del cui scrutinio si occupava Granny, talvolta assistita da Ashley o da Snow.

Nonostante l’aspetto a malapena simile a un pupazzo di neve che aveva l’opera di Emma e Neal quell’anno, l’intera cittadina rimase stupita quando i due non vennero proclamati vincitori e la corona passò invece a Regina e Robyn Mills.

La torta al cioccolato che Snow aveva preparato venne così tagliata dalle due Mills, invece che martoriata e maltrattata dai fratelli Charmings nel tentativo vano di farne delle fette.

Fu Regina a porgere una fetta di torta, più grande delle altre che aveva tagliato, a Emma, seduta su una panchina poco distante.

Non era la sconfitta come pensavano tutti, a turbarla, quanto le parole di suo fratello.

Doveva dire qualcosa a Regina?

Sì?

No?

Forse?

Non l’aveva forse già detto?

«Uno scellino per i tuoi pensieri?» domandò Regina, sedendosi accanto a lei.

Emma le sorrise. «Congratulazioni per la vittoria. È un grande onore, quello che hai conquistato. Le tue imprese verranno nar-»

«Emma, ti prego. Ho partecipato solo per fare felice Robyn. Ho le mani congelate».

«Perché sei una principiante» le disse Emma. «Io e Neal indossiamo due paia di guanti».

Emma posò il proprio piatto di torta accanto a sé per poi prendere le mani di Regina tra le sue. «Senti? Le mie sono ancora calde».

Regina arrossì e annuì.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, il sindaco appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dello sceriffo.

Nessuna delle due disse una parola.

La sapevano entrambe che, ormai, non stava più funzionando. Quel loro rincorrersi l’un l’altra, senza prendersi mai quando infine ne avevano la possibilità, solo per paura che non fosse destinato a durare e che allora avrebbero dovuto ricominciare, cercare ancora o, peggio, che non avrebbero corso mai più, per nessuno, non per l’altra, che sarebbe scomparsa così, dalla loro vita, come per magia, nello stesso modo in cui vi era entrata.

Lo sapevano entrambe, ma era meglio non parlarne, non in quel momento.

Non quando potevano godersi quell’infinito dato dalla presenza dell’altra nel finito di quel misero minuto in cui rimasero sole, pur se circondate da altri.

***

A pochi metri di distanza, Zelena Mills richiamò l’attenzione di Snow, per poi indicare con un cenno in direzione di Emma e Regina.

Doveva essere vero, allora, che i Lieto Fine non sono sempre ciò che pensiamo che saranno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA  
> Buona domenica <3   
> La frase conclusiva della shot è il “Happy Endings aren’t always what we think they will be” di Snow nella 03x11.   
> Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!   
> A domani, T.


	17. Scelta

_Ottobre 2025_

Emma aveva deciso di gettare tutto quanto alle ortiche.

Come spesso accade dopo un fallimento in grado di ridefinire la nostra identità, quale era stata la sconfitta nella gara di pupazzi di neve subita l’anno precedente dalla Signorina Swan, la vita aveva assunto, per lo sceriffo, una nuova prospettiva, il cui punto focale aveva il volto più bello che Emma avesse mai visto e rispondeva al nome di Regina Mills.

Avevano un passato complicato, certo la signorina Swan non lo stava negando e sì, anche il loro presente non era da meglio: erano lo sceriffo e il sindaco di Storybrooke, ogni loro screzio personale aveva il potenziale di danneggiare la città, ma soprattutto erano entrambe madri di Henry e non avrebbero mai permesso che qualcosa lo danneggiasse negativamente.

Emma sapeva che tutte le obiezioni sollevate da Regina erano legittime e fondate.

Ma Emma sapeva anche che ignorare quello che c’era tra loro, qualsiasi cosa fosse, stava diventando controproducente.

La signorina Swan aveva perciò deciso di prendere tutte le ragioni di Regina e fare la stessa cosa che faceva con le sue noiose mail di lavoro: contrassegnarle come spam e ignorarle.

Nel corso di quell’anno, Emma non aveva fatto altro che essere sincera con sé stessa e con Regina. Le piaceva trascorrere il proprio tempo con il sindaco.

Le piaceva Regina.

Perciò, il quattordici febbraio di quello stesso anno, aveva fatto sì che Regina trovasse uno _scacciasogni_ sulla sua scrivania, che Emma aveva fatto con le sue stesse mani, intrecciandole l’interno a mo’ di rosa.

Regina non aveva avuto dubbi su chi fosse il mittente e aveva appeso il regalo di Emma sullo specchio del suo tavolo da toilette: era la prima cosa che vedeva ogni mattina e l’ultima ogni sera.

Alla signorina Swan, però, aveva detto che non potevano, che-

E non aveva nemmeno importanza quello che aveva detto alla signorina Swan, perché Emma si era dichiarata assolutamente e irrimediabilmente contraria.

«Non ho intenzione di smettere di provarci» aveva detto, stringendosi nelle spalle, durante una delle loro settimanali cene al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, una tradizione che sopravviveva anche quando Henry e Violet non potevano unirsi ed erano loro due sole, come quella sera. «Solo, fammi sapere quando smette di essere carino e inizia a essere fastidioso».

«Sei sempre fastidiosa» aveva risposto automaticamente il sindaco.

«Regina, sono seria».

Regina aveva sospirato e aveva guardato Emma negli occhi. «Sei anche carina» aveva concesso, infine.

***

«Ehi, Regina» fece Emma.

«Emma, dovresti bussare quando entri negli uffici altrui» la riprese Regina, come sempre.

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «La tua segretaria mi ha detto che eri sola».

Il sindaco sospirò. «E sono anche in ritardo per la riunione» constatò, controllando l’orologio.

Emma non si disturbò nemmeno a guardare che ora fosse. Il concetto di ritardo di Regina era così relativo che, semplicemente, aveva deciso di accettarlo. Se il sindaco diceva che erano in ritardo, allora erano in ritardo e che l’auditorium fosse solo a qualche corridoio di distanza dall’ufficio del sindaco non aveva importanza.

***

«Bene, per quanto riguarda l’organizzazione dei mercatini di Natale, manca un solo punto da definire» annunciò Snow, che stava parlando da almeno trenta minuti, ventinove dei quali Emma li avrebbe trascorsi volentieri dormendo se Regina, seduta accanto a lei, non l’avesse svegliata con una gomitata tra le costole. 

I mercatini di Natale erano un evento molto apprezzato dagli abitanti di Storybrooke e della cui organizzazione si occupava Snow da diversi anni, con il supporto del convento e il patrocinio del comune, che consisteva principalmente in Regina che poneva il proprio veto su ogni innovazione che avrebbe richiesto fondi eccessivi o, peggio, che trasformasse i mercatini in una fiera del _kitch_.

«Sfortunatamente, mio marito David non potrà impersonare Babbo Natale come gli scorsi anni, a causa di un mal di schiena che lo tormenta quotidianamente e che si ostina a negare» continuò Snow.

Emma lanciò un’occhiata a suo padre e scosse la testa.

«Non capisco perché non voglia vedere un dottore» disse, bisbigliando nell’orecchio di Regina. Il respiro di Emma accarezzò il collo del sindaco, che rabbrividì appena. «Se può farlo stare meglio, perché non farsi visitare?»

«Hai ancora quella strana irritazione sul braccio?» domandò Regina in risposta.

«Sì, perché?»

«Non capisco perché tu non voglia vedere un dottore. Se può farti stare meglio, perché non farti visitare?» fece il sindaco, riprendendo le parole di Emma, che la guardò in cagnesco.

«Sono due situazioni completamente diverse».

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto e tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione a Snow.

***

Quella sera, Emma cenò dai suoi genitori e, mentre Snow metteva a letto il piccolo Neal, lo sceriffo si sedette accanto a suo padre per guardare la televisione mentre sorseggiava la sua cioccolata.

«Come va la schiena, pa’?» domandò a David.

«Più sopportabile di tua madre che mi dice di andare da un dottore. Sto bene, si sistemerà tutto con un po’ di riposo e potrò interpretare Babbo Natale come ogni anno» rispose David. «E il tuo braccio, come va?»

«Più sopportabile di Regina che mi dice di andare da un dottore» rispose Emma, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Non mi prude nemmeno, probabilmente è solo il nuovo detersivo che ho provato, mi basterà cambiarlo».

David sospirò. «Siamo adulti, no? Perché credono che non possiamo badare a noi stessi?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle. «Non ne ho idea. Saranno stati tutti quei _Vostra Maestà qui, Vostra Maestà là_ a dare loro alla testa nella Foresta Incantata».

David sogghignò e alzò la propria tazza di cioccolata per brindare con la figlia. Sfortunatamente, erano entrambi fin troppo entusiasti e finirono con il rovesciarsi gocce di cioccolata bollente sulla maglietta e sulle mani.

«Brucia, brucia, brucia!» fece Emma, affrettandosi insieme a David verso il lavandino della cucina per mettere la mano sotto l’acqua corrente.

«Cosa succede qui?» domandò Snow dopo qualche secondo, ritornando in salotto.

«Niente» rispose David.

«Tutto sotto controllo» aggiunse Emma.

«Possiamo badare a noi stessi» continuò l’uomo.

«Già, assolutamente» ribadì lo sceriffo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon lunedì! <3   
> “I’m not gonna stop trying” è la nostra Emma Swan, episodio 04x05, nella scena in cui Regina ammette dopo 4 stagioni di non volerla uccidere.   
> Mentre “Solo, fammi sapere quando smette di essere carino e inizia a essere fastidioso” non è una citazione, ma è molto simile a una battuta di The Kominsky Method (show Netflix).   
> Grazie per aver letto <3   
> T.


	18. Passato

_Novembre 2025_

«Sindaco Mills, buongiorno» l’accolse Violet, non appena Regina entrò al Granny’s quella mattina. Il sindaco le sorrise e le si avvicinò.

«Violet, buongiorno» la salutò. «Non credevo iniziassi così presto a lavorare. Cambiamenti?».

Violet scosse la testa, i suoi orari al maneggio erano sempre gli stessi e così quelli di Henry presso lo Storybrooke Mirror, dove stava muovendo i suoi primi passi nel mondo del giornalismo. Proprio per questo, quello era l’unico orario in cui Violet aveva la possibilità di incontrare le mamme di Henry senza destare sospetti nel ragazzo.

«Cercavo voi, in realtà. Lei ed Emma, sa quando arriv-»

«Buongiorno, Storybrooke!» la interruppe Emma stessa, sulla porta del Granny’s, decisamente di buon umore. Regina sospirò, Violet sorrise e gli altri avventuri del locale si limitarono a guardare per qualche secondo nella direzione del loro più che gioviale sceriffo prima di riprendere a fare colazione come se nulla fosse. A Regina parve che Granny avesse lanciato un’occhiata bramosa alla propria balestra, che non era mai fuori portata nonostante fossero anni che a Storybrooke non capitava nulla di più tragico di uno sceriffo quale era Emma Swan.

L’espressione di Emma mutò repentinamente in disconforto, una tristezza e una delusione tale sul suo volto che raramente Regina aveva visto nella sua vita, quando gli occhi verdi dello sceriffo si posarono sullo sgabello che il sindaco occupava abitudinariamente a quell’ora e non vi trovarono Regina.

«Signorina Swan? Da questa parte» la chiamò il sindaco e il sorriso di Emma tornò immediato così come era scomparso.

«Regina!» fece, avvicinandosi. «E Violet!» aggiunse poi. «Non è una mattina splendida? Una giornata gloriosa davanti a noi!»

Violet sogghignò. «Cosa c’è di tanto diverso, in questa giornata?»

«Vorrei tu non lo avessi mai chiesto» sospirò Regina, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Questa splendida, meravigliosa, inarrestabile forza della natura che risponde al nome di Regina Mills, oggi, in questo uggioso giorno di ottobre, manterrà la promessa che mi fece tempo or sono e darà fondo a tutte le sue riserve magiche per preparare un potentissimo elisir» annunciò Emma, solennemente.

«In cambio dei documenti del trimestre compilati e firmati in giornata, la scorsa settimana le ho promesso che oggi le avrei cucinato gli gnocchi alla zucca» tradusse Regina, sconsolata.

«I mali del mondo verranno così risanati» aggiunse Emma, una mano sul petto.

Regina sospirò, di nuovo. «Ad ogni modo, Violet, ci stavi cercando? Qualcosa non va con Henry?»

«Oh, no, no. Al contrario. Vi prego di accomodarvi se avete cinque minuti per parlare-»

«Ma certo!» disse Emma, facendo un cenno con la mano per attirare l’attenzione del cameriere e ordinare, quasi urlando da un lato all’altro del locale, il solito per lei e Regina.

Il sindaco, che nel frattempo si era seduta sul divanetto, prese Emma per la manica costringendola a sedersi. «Possibile che tu sia così felice di prima mattina?!» domandò, con astio.

«Chi non sarebbe felice di prima mattina, sapendo non solo di poter fare colazione con te, ma anche cenare con te?» rispose Emma, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Regina fece per rispondere, ma si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo dallo sceriffo e voltare il viso per nascondere un sorriso.

***

«Ah» fece Emma, presa in contropiede dalla richiesta di Violet. Lo sceriffo guardò poi Regina, decisamente impallidita, i muscoli tesi, la schiena dritta, un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto.

«Regina?» la chiamò Emma, prendendole una mano e mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle. Questo sembrò strappare Regina ai suoi pensieri e riportarla nel mondo reale.

«Ci-» il sindaco si schiarì la voce, scoprendola eccessivamente acuta. «Ci stai chiedendo la mano del nostro bambino?»

« _Bambino_ » fece Emma. «Il ragazzino è più alto di te, Regina».

Il sindaco si voltò repentinamente verso Emma, risentita, come a chiederle da che parte stesse, lei, l’altra madre di Henry, in tutta quella faccenda.

«No, sindaco Mills, a dire il vero non voglio chiedere il permesso di fargli la proposta, solo il vostro aiuto, ecco» tentò di nuovo, Violet. «Vorrei che fosse un momento speciale e che tutta la sua famiglia fosse presente. So quanto siete legati e so che vi vorrebbe lì».

«Questo ha senso» concesse Emma.

«Per un futuro molto lontano» aggiunse Regina. Lo sceriffo nascose al sindaco l’accenno di un sorriso, abbassando lo sguardo. Accarezzava il dorso della mano di Regina con movimenti circolari del pollice, nel tentativo di rassicurarla.

«In realtà, pensavo alla terza domenica di dicembre» disse Violet. «Lo farei prima, ma so che Zelena e Robyn non arriveranno a Storybrooke prima di allora».

Regina rimase in silenzio per qualche istante. «Sei una bravissima ragazza, Violet. Ma non pensi che siate troppo giovani, per..?»

Violet si strinse nelle spalle. «Con tutto il rispetto, sindaco Mills, non credo. Henry ed io ne abbiamo già parlato, ora si tratta solo di capire chi sorprenderà chi con la proposta ufficiale».

Regina si portò una mano al petto. «Non ve-»

Emma la prevenne. «-diamo alcun motivo per cui negarti il nostro aiuto, allora, Violet».

***

Regina era stranamente silenziosa, quella sera e Emma sapeva fin troppo bene perché.

Non aveva nemmeno fatto commenti sul modo in cui lo sceriffo aveva preparato la tavola da pranzo per due, cosa che, normalmente, avrebbe suscitato proteste circa il numero di millimetri di distanza che Emma lasciava tra il piatto e le posate. Uno scandalo, a parere del sindaco.

In piedi davanti ai fornelli, Regina non faceva che sospirare.

Emma si sedette sull’isola della cucina dietro di lei, un gesto che d’abitudine, lo sceriffo lo sapeva, suscitava istantaneamente un lungo discorso circa la totale mancanza di rispetto per le norme sanitarie della signorina Swan. Quella volta, invece, Regina non parlò.

«Ehi» fece lo sceriffo.

«Ehi» rispose Regina distratta.

«Possiamo parlare?» domandò Emma.

«Stiamo parlando, signorina Swan».

Lo sceriffo fece una linguaccia a Regina, ancora voltata di spalle, ma subito la sua espressione tornò seria. «Lo sai cosa intendo».

«Sono occupata, ora, Emma. Possiamo parlarne dopo».

«Troverai una scusa anche dopo, Regina».

«Non è vero!» protestò il sindaco, voltandosi infine verso Emma e incrociando le braccia. «Rischio di rovinare i tuoi preziosi gnocchi, se non sto attenta».

«Mi importa più di te che degli gnocchi» disse lo sceriffo. «Si tratta di Violet e Henry, non è vero?»

«Non-»

«Regina, non c’è mai stato un momento nella tua vita in cui eri terribilmente e fatalmente sicura che quello che stavi per fare fosse la cosa giusta?» la interruppe Emma, assicurandosi che gli occhi del sindaco fossero legati ai propri.

Non ne pronunciò il nome, ma entrambe sapevano che lo sceriffo si stava riferendo a Daniel.

Regina strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e non rispose.

«Violet glielo chiederà in ogni caso» continuò Emma. «Non ha alcun senso opporsi, lo sappiamo entrambe. E sono entrambi ragazzi responsabili: se pensano che sia arrivato il momento giusto, allora è il momento giusto».

Il sindaco continuò, coerente, con il proprio mutismo.

Emma sospirò e scese dall’isola della cucina. Allargò le braccia e questo bastò a Regina come incoraggiamento per lasciarsi abbracciare e fare lo stesso a sua volta con lo sceriffo.

«Non voglio che soffra» disse il sindaco, il viso nascosto nella spalla di Emma. «Gli ho già fatto male abbastanza, quando era-»

«No» la interruppe Emma, con decisione, stringendo Regina più forte a sé. «Sei stata una mamma fantastica, Regina, la mamma che io non ho avuto la forza di essere per mio figlio. Non darti la colpa per l’infanzia di Henry. Né per la mia, già che ci siamo. Potrai anche essere stata l’esecutrice materiale della Maledizione e per questo hai già sofferto abbastanza a causa delle tue azioni, ma se sei disposta ad accettare che forze come il Vero Amore agiscano indipendentemente da noi, in questo universo, allora devi anche accettare che non tutto dipende da te, che il fato o il destino o chi per lui ti ha forzato la mano, che-».

«Emma…» protestò Regina debolmente.

«Ero furiosa con te, all’inizio, quando ho scoperto della Maledizione. Ma non lo sono più, Regina. Ti ho perdonata molto tempo fa. Ti ho perdonata quando ho conosciuto la tua storia» continuò lo sceriffo. «Non riesci a vederlo, non vedi che tu per me sei-»

Le dita di Regina si posarono sulla bocca di Emma, chiedendole di tacere.

E così Emma fece.

Sentì la presa di Regina stringersi e allo stesso modo Emma rafforzò la propria.

Rimasero lì, in silenzio, ciascuna persa nella vicinanza dell’altra, fino a quando l’odore di bruciato proveniente dagli gnocchi non le costrinse a separarsi.

***

Non era pronta a sentirlo, Regina.

Qualsiasi cosa Emma stesse per dire, prima che le posasse le dita sulle labbra, Regina non era pronta a sentirlo.

Sapeva che lo sceriffo l’aveva capito e sapeva che per questo non aveva insistito.

Ma quello che Emma non sapeva era che non era più solo Daniel o il ricordo di Daniel a occupare il cuore di Regina, a sembrarle fatale, come se non potesse essere in ogni altro modo.

C’era il volto di Emma, ora.


	19. Paure

_Novembre 2025_

Ad allarmare Regina fu il bussare alla porta del suo ufficio.

Aveva riconosciuto, fuori, i passi di Emma, e si era aspettata che lo sceriffo entrasse, come d’abitudine, senza bussare.

Che si fosse sbagliata?

Che avesse confuso un’altra persona per Emma?

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Avanti» disse.

E no, Regina non si era sbagliata, perché la porta aprendosi rivelò proprio il viso titubante di Emma.

«Ehi» la salutò lo sceriffo tenendo qualcosa nascosto dietro la schiena.

«Ehi» rispose Regina, esitante.

«Hai visto? Ho imparato a bussare, dopo tutti questi anni» disse lo sceriffo, avvicinandosi alla scrivania di Regina e sedendosi davanti a lei.

«Mi assicurerò che Storybrooke riconosca il tuo impegno civile con una medaglia, signorina Swan» fece il sindaco.

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Come è andata la tua giornata? Sei di buon umore? Cattivo? Discreto?»

Il sindaco alzò un sopracciglio, insicura circa la natura di quelle domande. «Perché?»

Lo sceriffo si strinse nelle spalle. «Così. Chiedevo. Per fare conversazione. Parlare del più e del me-»

«Cosa hai dietro la schiena, Emma?»

Lo sceriffo scosse la testa. «Forse è meglio che torni in un altro momento. Ho sbagliato tutto, sai, non avrei dovuto bussare» disse Emma, alzandosi per dirigersi verso la porta.

Non aveva messo in conto, tuttavia, che Regina aveva alle spalle anni e anni di riflessi all’erta, affinati con Henry, pronti a scattare ogni volta che suo figlio, da bambino, provava ad alzarsi da tavola senza aver mangiato o rischiava di farsi male al parco giochi e il sindaco si vedeva costretta a intervenire prontamente.

Bastarono pochi passi, a Regina, per bloccare la strada di Emma mettendosi tra lo sceriffo e la porta.

Emma deglutì visibilmente. «Ehi» disse, trovandosi più vicino a Regina di quanto non avesse anticipato.

«Ehi» rispose di nuovo il sindaco, poi sospirò. «Sicura di non volermi dire perché _hai bussato_ per entrare nel mio ufficio? Ho molto apprezzato, naturalmente».

Emma la sorrise. «Volevo che fossi ben disposta nei miei confronti».

«Quindi vuoi chiedermi qualcosa».

Lo sceriffo annuì e Regina strinse gli occhi a due fessure. «E quello che vuoi chiedermi potrebbe costringermi a rivedere l’intero budget disposto a favore della stazione di polizia?»

Emma si prese qualche secondo per pensare. « _Nah_ , non credo».

Regina annuì. «Allora ti ascolto».

Emma si schiarì la voce. «Avevo preparato un discorso».

«Fa’ pure» la incoraggiò il sindaco, stringendosi nelle spalle.

«Ma l’ho dimenticato» specificò Emma. «Parlava di noi, di-».

«Di noi?!» la interruppe Regina, spalancando gli occhi.

«Interrompere chi parla è da maleducati, sindaco Mills».

Regina aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla.

«Tieni» tagliò corto Emma, mettendo il bigliettino che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto nascosto dietro la schiena tra le mani di Regina.

Distratta da questo e prima che il sindaco potesse rendersene conto, lo sceriffo le mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle, guidandola di lato in modo da lasciar libera la sua via di fuga dall’ufficio di Regina e uscire.

«Signorin-» fu l’ultima cosa che Emma sentì, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

***

Emma sentì i passi del sindaco avvicinarsi al proprio ufficio e i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono.

Solo il giorno prima aveva dato quello stupido, stupido bigliettino a Regina.

Era Regina, dannazione, Regina meritava di più, molto di più di un insulso, insignificante bigliettino! Aveva ben ragione il sindaco a sostenere che Emma avesse cinque anni, allora. 

«Signorina Swan».

Emma si alzò immediatamente dalla sua sedia superergonomica, cinque rotelle, seduta reclinabile, poggiatesta e poggiapiedi estraibile, acquistabile in ben sette colori differenti, come sull’attenti. «Sindaco Mills» rispose.

Regina si schiarì la voce. «Avresti potuto chiedermelo direttamente» disse, poggiando il biglietto che Emma le aveva dato sulla scrivania. Era chiuso e Emma lo fissava, resistendo a malapena alla tentazione di afferrarlo e aprirlo.

«La mia risposta non sarebbe stata differente» aggiunse poi Regina e Emma cercò il suo sguardo, con l’intenzione di decifrare il senso delle sue parole. Ma l’espressione di Regina era neutra e lo sceriffo deglutì.

«Puoi guardare» la incoraggiò il sindaco.

Emma allungò la mano e prese il bigliettino con molta più veemenza di quanta avrebbe voluto.

Lo aprì e lesse avidamente:

_Regina Mills, vuoi venire ai Mercatini di Natale con me?_

_(mettere una X sulla risposta corretta)_

[ ] _Sì_

[ ] _No_

“Sì” era stata la risposta di Regina.


	20. Mela

_Dicembre 2025_

Era la prima domenica del mese di dicembre e, come da tradizione, il giorno inaugurale dei mercatini di Natale. 

Snow, naturalmente, era sull’orlo della sua annuale crisi di nervi.

Dopo le numerose ricorrenze, tutti quanti sapevano che era sufficiente lasciare che parlasse a ruota libera, interrompendola giusto di tanto in tanto con frasi di circostanza solo per costringerla a riprendere fiato così da non morire per asfissia autoindotta.

Tuttavia c’era, quel dicembre, qualcosa di diverso.

Sulla via per i mercatini, Snow e Neal si erano fermati a casa di Emma per concludere la strada insieme, come da consuetudine, ma lo sceriffo aveva aperto loro la porta ancora in accappatoio, con i capelli raccolti in una disordinata coda di cavallo e uno solo calzino ai piedi.

Snow era abituata al disordine e alla disorganizzazione di Emma, il peggior difetto che sua figlia avesse avuto quando erano solo coinquiline e non sapevano di essere madre e figlia, ma persino lei dovette ammettere che le cose stavano totalmente sfuggendo di mano.

Lo sceriffo si limitò a salutarli velocemente, prima di correre di nuovo nella sua camera e chiudersi la porta alle spalle, sbraitando che sarebbe stata pronta in pochi minuti. Di questa ultima rassicurazione, Mary Margaret dubitava ardentemente.

«Perché non leggi uno dei fumetti di Emma, mentre io vado a controllare cosa sta combinando tua sorella, tesoro?» disse Snow al figlio, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli.

Neal non dovette farselo ripetere due volte e corse alla bassa libreria del salotto di Emma, inginocchiandosi davanti a essa per meglio poter leggere i titoli dei piccoli fascicoli.

Snow, invece, prese un sospiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi, mettendo a tacere la propria agitazione circa i mercatini. Sua figlia aveva bisogno di lei e questo era ciò che più importava in quel momento. 

***

Snow aprì la porta della camera di Emma dopo aver ripetutamente bussato senza ricevere risposta e trovò la figlia sdraiata sul letto – sfatto – con il cuscino sopra la testa, ancora in accappatoio, ingarbugliata tra le coperte.

«Emma?» la chiamò.

Lo sceriffo grugnì.

Snow chiuse dolcemente la porta dietro di sé e si affrettò a sedersi accanto alla figlia, cercando di districarla dalla stoffa delle lenzuola o, almeno, sfilare il cuscino dalla sua presa.

«Lasciami stare» mugugnò Emma.

«Cosa c’è che non va, tesoro?»

«Tutto» rispose lo sceriffo.

Snow sospirò. «Cosa è successo con Regina?»

Il nome del sindaco bastò a Emma per spingerla a liberarsi di coperte e cuscino insieme, facendola riemergere dall’ammasso di stoffa con i capelli tutti spettinati davanti al viso. «Perché pensi che Regina abbia qualcosa a che fare con questo?»

 _Perché il tuo tutto è Regina_ , avrebbe voluto dire Snow, ma quello non era forse il momento più adatto, perciò si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. «Intuito materno» rispose.

«Ho fatto una cosa» ammise allora Emma, prendendo il cuscino che prima aveva usato per coprirsi la testa e abbracciandolo stretto al petto.

«Che genere di cosa?» si informò cautamente Mary Margaret.

«Una cosa».

«Vorrei aiutarti, tesoro, ma temo tu debba essere più esplicita».

«Diciamo che ho chiesto una cosa a Regina» iniziò Emma. «E diciamo anche che non credevo che mi avrebbe risposto così, quanto piuttosto cosà, ma lei ha risposto così e dal momento che lei ha risposto così e io mi aspettavo cosà, ora non so cosa fare».

Snow fissò la figlia per qualche secondo, confusa, poi sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e prese un respiro profondo. «Cosa hai chiesto, esattamente, a Regina?»

Emma si strinse nelle spalle e distolse lo sguardo da sua madre. «Niente».

«Oh» fece Snow, portandosi una mano al petto. «Le hai chiesto di uscire!»

«No! Sì! No! Non lo so!»

«Come sarebbe a dire che non lo sai?! Emma Swan!»

Lo sceriffo nascose il viso nel cuscino. «Non lo so, le ho chiesto di venire ai mercatini con me e-»

«Alzati» disse Snow, perentoria.

«Cosa?»

«Ti ho detto di alzarti, Emma. Non vorrai certo arrivare in ritardo al tuo primo appuntamento con Regina».

 _Considerando che siete entrambe in ritardo di almeno un decennio, a riguardo,_ aggiunse Snow, tra sé e sé.

***

Non vi era nulla di insolito nell’aspetto di Emma mentre guardava tra la folla alla ricerca di Regina, che le aveva scritto che l’avrebbe aspettata accanto al banchetto di mele caramellate. Lo sceriffo indossava i suoi soliti stivali alti, il paio di jeans più attillato che avesse e un cappotto rosso, decisa a non farsi rimproverare da Regina di non essere vestita adeguatamente rispetto al clima.

Sua madre, che per la prima volta da che aveva iniziato a organizzare i mercatini di Natale era sicura che tutto sarebbe andato liscio come sempre, le afferrò un gomito e la tirò appena verso di sé, per poterle parlare all’orecchio. «Vado a controllare come sta tuo padre nella casetta di Babbo Natale. Puoi guardare Neal fino a che non torno? Solo qualche minuto, poi lascerò sole te e Regina».

Lo sceriffo si limitò ad annuire e prendere la mano di Neal, mentre Snow si allontanava dai figli per controllare David. Il mal di schiena, a sentire lui, era ormai passato e si sentiva perfettamente in grado di fare Babbo Natale, nonostante Mary Margaret non ne fosse del tutto convinta.

«Dove va la mamma?» domandò Neal, che probabilmente sospettava del padre, ma non aveva ancora deciso se fosse tutta quanta una farsa o David fosse effettivamente Babbo Natale.

«A fare la pipì» rispose Emma, continuando a scrutare la folla.

«E noi dove andiamo?»

«Da zia Regina».

«Zia Regina!» sbraitò Nela. «Dove è?»

«La sto cercando, non-»

Ma le parole morirono nella bocca di Emma.

Regina era in piedi, accanto al mercatino di mele caramellate, con un lungo cappotto nero e una sciarpa bordeaux, coordinata ai guanti e al rossetto che portava. Si incantò, Emma, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a convivere tutti quegli anni con la vicinanza di Regina senza capire che cosa provasse per lei, che-

«Emma» la salutò Regina, avendola notata e facendole un gesto con la mano. «Neal» aggiunse poi, notando il fratello di Emma.

Il bambino corse verso il sindaco e l’abbracciò, stretta. «Posso avere una mela caramellata?» domandò subito, speranzoso.

Emma, che nel frattempo si era avvicinata, lo prese per un orecchio, gentilmente, senza fargli davvero male. «Ti sembra il caso di chiederlo a Regina? Ci sono qui io!»

«Ne vuoi una anche tu, Emma?» intervenne Regina.

Lo sceriffo lasciò andare l’orecchio del fratello. «Se proprio insisti».

***

Si sedettero su una panchina, da cui potevano guardare Neal giocare con gli altri bambini.

«Ho scritto a mia madre dove siamo» disse lo sceriffo, prima di dare un morso generoso alla sua mela caramellata.

Regina annuì, poi si schiarì la voce. «La trovo un’offesa, nei confronti delle mele, metterci del caramello sopra».

Emma spalancò gli occhi e il sindaco riconobbe quello sguardo e scosse la testa. «Non la storia della cioccolata di nuovo, signorina Swan. Non se ne parla nemmeno».

«E allora rendi le cose più semplici a entrambe e prova una mela caramellata» fece Emma, spingendo la mela in direzione di Regina.

«No» disse il sindaco.

«Lo sai che non smetterò fino a quando non l’avrai provata».

Regina fissò lo sceriffo per qualche secondo. «D’accordo» concesse infine. E mille altre volte avrebbe detto quel _d’accordo_ , Regina, solo per vedere mille altre volte il sorriso di Emma e mille altre ancora, perché non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.

«Un morso solo» specificò il sindaco.

«Se non ti piace, un solo morso, altrimenti ne prendiamo un’altra. E sii onesta!»

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi annuì. La mela a pochi centimetri dalle labbra, esitò appena qualche secondo prima di chiudere gli occhi e darle un piccolo morso, molto più contenuto al precedente di Emma.

Regina amava le mele, le amava in tutte le sue forme, davvero.

Ma non, a quanto aveva appena scoperto, caramellate.

Fece una smorfia, che subito coprì con le proprie mani.

Era quanto di più disgustoso avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita.

Ma sentiva, nell’orecchie, echeggiante nel suo cuore, la risata di Emma.

«Ok, credo proprio che non ti piaccia e che non stia mentendo» disse lo sceriffo.

Sforzandosi, Regina ingoiò la mela, prima di togliere le mani dal viso e parlare. «Ma davvero? Ed è il tuo superpotere a dirtelo, immagino».

Emma sogghignò. «Forse. O forse è stata quella tua adorabile espressione di ripugnanza».

«Adorabile» sottolineò Regina.

E Emma annuì. Era così bello, stare intorno a Regina.

Deglutì, gli occhi di Emma si legarono a quelli del sindaco, il cui cuore, Emma sperava battesse veloce almeno tanto quanto il suo.

E poi il telefono di Emma si mise a suonare, cogliendola di sorpresa a tal punto che la ragazza lasciò la presa sulla mela caramellata che cadde a terra, tra la neve.

«Chi dannazione-» fece, estraendo con rabbia il telefono dalla tasca della giacca. «Mia madre» disse poi, a Regina. «Perché mai non l’hai lasciata nella Foresta Incantata quando hai lanciato la Maledizione. Pronto, mamma» aggiunse infine, aprendo la chiamata.

Regina si appoggiò alla panchina, respirando profondamente, ma non ebbe il tempo di pensare a quello che era appena successo – la vicinanza del volto di Emma, il desiderio impellente di eliminarla.

«Cosa? Sì. No. Non ti preoccupare. Chiamo Neal e- No, è solo a giocare nel parco. Sì, è con me. Avviso Henry. Mamma, dammi cinque minuti e siamo lì- No, la devi chiudere la chiam-» Emma allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio. «Almeno ha riagganciato» disse.

«Emma, è successo qualcosa?» domandò Regina, preoccupata.

Lo sceriffo sospirò. «A quanto apre abbiamo un’emergenza Babbo Natale».


	21. Sussurro

_Dicembre 2025_

«David? Che genere di emergenza?» domandò Regina, tenendo Neal per mano e camminando un paio di passi dietro Emma per non costringere il bambino a correre.

«Non lo so» urlò lo sceriffo in risposta, voltandosi appena per risponderle. «Un’emergenza, ha detto».

 _Tipico di Snow_ , pensò Regina, _aspettarsi che tutti capissero senza fornire dettagli._

«Zia Regina, sono stanco di correre» si lamentò, gridando Neal.

«Lo so, tes-»

Emma si fermò, come paralizzata, e guardò Regina con gli occhi spalancati.

Spostò lo sguardo sul fratello, poi di nuovo su Regina, eloquentemente, come se cercasse di dirle qualcosa. Gli occhi sul sindaco, poi sul fratello, sindaco, fratello.

Sospirando per la frustrazione, Emma coprì con passo di marcia i pochi metri che la separavano da Regina e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, facendo rabbrividire il sindaco e non per il freddo.

« _Lui_ non sa di Babbo Natale» bisbigliò.

«Oh» fece Regina.

«Emma, non si parla nell’orecchio delle persone!» protestò Neal. «Zia Regina, diglielo, che non si parla nell’orecchio!»

«Va’, rimango io con Neal, se per te va bene» propose il sindaco.

«Sei sicura?»

Regina annuì. «Certo, se ti fidi-»

«Non dire sciocchezze. Sei famiglia, certo che mi fido» disse Emma, prima di abbassarsi per dare un bacio sulla guancia di Neal e arruffargli i capelli. «Fa’ il bravo con Regina, d’accordo?»

«Tu dove vai?»

«Ho dimenticato di fare una cosa importante, ma torno subito».

Neal annuì, stringendosi poi alla gamba di Regina e circondandole i fianchi con le braccia per cercare conforto. Il sindaco lo strinse a sé. Certo Neal doveva aver capito che qualcosa non andava.

Poi Emma si rimise in piedi e, come se lo facesse ogni giorno o, forse proprio perché desiderava poterlo fare ogni giorno, posò un bacio anche sulla guancia di Regina soffermandosi qualche secondo in più a respirare il suo dolce profumo di mele e… casa.

«Grazie» le bisbigliò.

Regina si portò una mano alla guancia e annuì, la sorpresa per il gesto di Emma sembrava averle rubato la voce.

***

Non appena Emma aprì la porta della piccola casetta di legno destinata ad ospitare “Babbo Natale”, sua madre le si lanciò tra le braccia. «Oh, per fortuna sei qui» ululò. «Non so come faremo, Emma, non lo so proprio!»

«Mamma!» ansimò Emma per la fatica di sostenere l’intero peso di Snow, pur minuta quale era. «Cosa è successo?»

«Tuo padre, tuo padre» cantilenò Mary Margaret, scuotendo la testa. «Non so come faremo, non lo so».

Emma si guardò intorno, individuando suo padre steso a terra. «Papà!» gridò, allarmata.

David alzò una mano in segno di saluto. «Ehi, Em».

«Papà, cosa è successo? Perché sei steso lì?!»

«Perché è uno sconsiderato, ecco perché! Finisce sempre così quando ti sposi, Emma, sempre! Ma tu lo sai, no? D’altronde, tutti l’avevamo capito, di Hook».

«Tu eri totalmente a favore del mio matrimonio» le fece notare Emma, a mezza voce.

«Ma David! David, non-»

«Papà, cosa è successo?» tagliò corto Emma.

«Ti ricordi quel mal di schiena che sembrava essere guarito senza bisogno di un dottore?»

«Sì» fece Emma.

«A quanto pare non era davvero guarito e ho bisogno di un dottore».

«E io come farò? Come farò a dire a tutti i bambini di Storybrooke che oggi non Babbo Natale non potrà incontrarli perché ha mal di schiena?!» gridò Snow.

«Papà, hai già chiamato un’ambulanza? O il dottor Whale? Qualcuno?»

«Il dottor Whale dovrebbe essere qui a momenti» confermò David.

«E non abbiamo tempo di cercare un sostituto» continuò Mary Margaret, battendo le mani strette a pugno sul petto di Emma. «Come faremo?»

«Mamma, calmati. Basterà trovare un altro Babbo Natale» disse Emma. «L’intera città è qui, certamente troveremo qualcuno di appropriato per sostituire David, no?».

***

Regina riuscì a stento a trattenersi dal ridere.

Si era precipitata alla casetta di Babbo Natale non appena Emma le aveva mandato quel laconico messaggio dicendole che lei e Neal avrebbero potuto raggiungerla, subito seguito da un secondo più lungo, in cui si lamentava di quanto Henry fosse un figlio ingrato. Il sindaco non si era soffermata molto sulla questione, più preoccupata di sapere esattamente cosa fosse successo, se Emma, David e Snow stessero bene, immaginando piuttosto che il risentimento di Emma nei confronti del ragazzino fosse da addurre all’ennesimo videogioco in cui si era dimostrato più bravo dello sceriffo.

Una volta giunta alla casetta di Babbo Natale, tuttavia, le era bastata un’occhiata nella direzione della persona barbuta con il cappello rosso che intratteneva un bambino dopo l’altro, ascoltandone i doni, per intuire cosa fosse successo.

Regina avrebbe riconosciuto gli occhi di Emma ovunque e non le fu difficile individuarli sotto il cappellino dal bordo bianco, una sfumatura di panico nelle iridi.

«Babbo Natale!» gridò invece Neal.

«Vuoi metterti in fila?» domandò il sindaco e il bambino annuì.

Mano nella mano, i due si misero in fila e Neal iniziò a parlare di tutto quello che avrebbe chiesto, rivelando al sindaco anche quali cose più ardentemente desiderasse. Concentrata e prendendo nota di tutto per poterlo poi riferire a Snow e David, oltre che per potergli fare un regalo da parte sua, Regina quasi non si accorse di Henry e Violet che si stavano avvicinando.

«Ehi, ma’! Neal!»

«Sindaco Mills. Neal».

«Oh, ciao, tesoro. Violet» li salutò Regina, con un sorriso. Il sindaco approfittò della distrazione del bambino, che si era messo subito ad aggiornare Violet circa le sue richieste per Natale, per indicare _Emma Natale_ con la testa. «Ti sei rifiutato, non è vero?»

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Emma crede che io ti debba diseredare» spiegò Regina, scuotendo la testa. «Mi ha mandato un messaggio molto accorato».

Henry sospirò. «Non lo farai, vero?»

«Certo che no, tesoro, al contrario. Grazie per averlo reso possibile».

***

Quando giunse infine il turno di Neal, Emma temette che il fratello l’avrebbe riconosciuta, ma il bambino era così concentrato a ricordare e ripetere la sua lista di regali, seduto sulle gambe di Babbo Natale, che alzò a malapena lo sguardo sulla sorella.

Emma, dal canto suo, era arrossita violentemente e resisteva a malapena alla tentazione di fissare Regina, che si teneva poco disparte con Henry e Violet alle spalle, per capire che cosa stesse pensando, se la trovasse ridicola vestita in quel modo o se fosse irritata per l’interruzione del loro primo appuntamento, ammesso che fosse un primo appuntamento, di questo Emma ancora non era sicura.

Infine, quando Neal concluse il suo elenco mostrando di possedere una memoria fuori dal comune, lo sceriffo, con la gola dolorante a causa delle lunghe ore che aveva passato parlando con la voce più maschile che Emma potesse fingere, e non era delle migliori, chiese: «E credi di meritarteli tutti quanti?»

Neal annuì convinto. «Certo! Non faccio mai arrabbiare la mamma e nemmeno il papà. La mia maestra dice che sono molto bravo. E poi zia Regina sgrida sempre tutti, ma io non sono mai stato sgridato da lei, nemmeno una volta» aggiunse il bambino, orgoglioso.

«Zia Regina? E chi è questa zia Regina?»

«Non conosci zia Regina?! Lei è zia Regina!» fece Neal, indicando la donna con il dito sottile.

« _Oh, oh, oh_!» fece Emma. «E questa zia Regina sgrida proprio tutti _tutti_?»

«Sì, ma solo se lo meritano. Come mia sorella. Emma la fa sempre arrabbiare».

Gli occhi di Emma incontrarono quelli terribilmente divertiti di Regina.

«Non so, sai? A me questa Emma sembra una brava persona» disse Babbo Natale.

Neal si strinse nelle spalle. «Emma è buona, i regali puoi portarglieli» concesse. «Solo che non ascolta mai zia Regina, ma alla fine zia Regina ha sempre ragione».

Il sindaco incrociò le braccia al petto, fissando Emma come sfidandola a rispondere a tono a una dichiarazione del genere. E poi lo sapevano tutti, no, che i bambini sono la bocca della verità?

«Allora, me li porti tutti i miei regali?» incalzò tuttavia Neal.

Emma si schiarì la voce. «Sembra che te li meriti proprio tutti, Neal. Lo dirò ai miei elfi, ma sono davvero molti regali, non so se riusciranno a prepararli tutti in tempo».

Neal si prese qualche secondo per riflettere. «E se te ne chiedo uno, più importante di tutti? Mi prometti che mi porti almeno quello di sicuro?»

« _Mmh_. Sentiamo».

Neal fece cenno a Babbo Natale di porgergli l’orecchio ed era su Regina che si fermarono gli occhi di Emma mentre il bambino le svelava il suo ultimo desiderio.

***

Regina entrò nella casetta di Babbo Natale, dove Emma aveva appena finito di rivestirsi. «Ti proibisco ogni genere di commento».

Il sindaco sogghignò. «Ma davvero? E con quale autorità?»

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Tuo figlio è un pusillanime».

« _Pusillanime_?»

«Sto provando a sostituire le parolacce con parole che non lo sono davanti a te» disse lo sceriffo.

«Carino» concesse Regina, avvicinandosi a Emma.

«Solo questo è carino? Io non lo ero, con la barba e il cappellino rosso e la pancia finta?» domandò Emma.

Regina le sorrise. «Tutto sommato, non eri male».

«No?»

Regina scosse la testa, prima di estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca e mostrarne lo schermo allo sceriffo. Era lo scatto che uno dei nani-elfi aveva loro fatto quel pomeriggio, con Neal sulle ginocchia di Emma Natale, Regina accanto a lei con una mano sulla spalla della ragazza, Henry e Violet abbracciati all’altro lato di Emma, il ragazzino che faceva una linguaccia in direzione della fotocamera.

«Guardalo, l’impunito. Io non gli farei più le lasagne per il resto della vita, se fossi in te» commentò Emma, riferendosi a Henry.

Regina scosse la testa, mise via il cellulare e si schiarì la voce. Guardò Emma, le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Penso che anche tu fossi molto carina, vestita da Babbo Natale».

«Sì?»

Regina annuì.

«E non sei arrabbiata per… Insomma, sulla panchina, noi…»

Regina scosse la testa. «Non sono arrabbiata».

Emma tirò un sospiro di sollievo e Regina si scostò appena, ricordandosi all’improvviso della chiamata di Snow di qualche ora prima. «Ma David è ancora in ospedale, nulla di grave, basterà che eviti gli sforzi pesanti per qualche tempo e stia a riposo».

«Oh, giusto. I miei genitori» fece Emma. «Oddio, papà! Sicura? Sta bene?»

Regina annuì. «Ci stanno mettendo tanto a fare gli accertamenti solo perché sono a corto di personale. Sai, i mercatini. Neal è con Henry e Violet. Vuoi che ti accompagni in ospedale..?»

Emma fece una smorfia. «Sarai stanca, vorrai andare a casa».

«Sto bene qui» la rassicurò Regina. «Famiglia, no?»

Lo sceriffo le sorrise. «Grazie». Dopo un secondo, aggiunse. «Guido io!»

«Emma, non la mia Mercedes!»


	22. Domande

_Dicembre 2025_

Quella mattina, seduta accanto a Regina al bancone del Granny’s per la loro consueta colazione, Emma non poté fare a meno di notare il nervosismo del sindaco, con continuava a picchiettare l’unghia dell’indice sul brodo della sua tazza, tracce di rossetto su un lato, con sguardo assente.

«Ehi» disse Emma dolcemente, prendendole la mano per farla smettere. «Si tratta di domani?» domandò.

Regina si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa. «Se solo avessi la certezza che sarà felice…»

Emma sospirò. «Lo so. Ma Henry ormai è grande…»

Il sindaco annuì. «Hai ragione, è solo che-»

«No, aspetta» la interruppe lo sceriffo. «Cosa hai appena detto? Regina Mills, hai o non hai detto: “Hai ragione”?»

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Mai udii parole così dolci, mai».

Il sindaco alzò gli occhi al cielo.

***

Il piano che avevano ideato era molto semplice: Henry e Violet si sarebbero visti costretti ad occuparsi di Robyn e Neal, mentre il resto della famiglia fingeva di avere impegni improrogabili che non potevano assolutamente essere rimandati, così da avere tempo di preparare ogni cosa per la proposta di Violet a Henry.

Emma, tra tutti, aveva avuto le difficoltà maggiori nel doversi inventare una scusa bella e buona per qualcosa che non poteva evitare, abituata come era a fare l’opposto, ovvero inventare scuse per evitare impegni inderogabili, come Regina era fin troppo consapevole.

Inoltre, non avevano fatto parola alcuna a Snow delle intenzioni di Violet. Era stata Regina a insistere a riguardo e, anche se David aveva provato a difendere la moglie, avevano infine deciso di non rivelarle nulla fino a poche ore prima, quando ormai non avrebbe più avuto modo di lasciarsi scappare qualcosa davanti a Henry, più o meno accidentalmente. D’altra parte, David e Snow dovevano solo preoccuparsi di arrivare in tempo per la proposta.

Violet aveva meditato a lungo sul posto più adatto per chiedere a Henry di sposarla e, alla fine, la sua scelta era caduta sulla pista da pattinaggio. Era lì che Henry le aveva chiesto di essere la sua ragazza, subito dopo averle insegnato a pattinare e, sempre lì, le aveva chiesto di andare a convivere. Era il posto dove tornavano ogni anno, era la loro abitudine nei weekend invernali, quando faceva troppo freddo per uscire a cavalcare, un’altra delle loro attività predilette.

Bocciando una e ciascuna delle proposte di Zelena, che contemplavano sempre, a un certo punto, un numero imprecisato di esplosioni di varia e diversa natura, Violet aveva avuto il supporto di Regina nell’organizzazione e il sindaco aveva ottenuto la chiusura dell’intera struttura del palaghiaccio per l’intero pomeriggio, chiedendo che le venissero ripagati certi favori di antico accordo.

Sentì una certa, febbrile ansia, Violet, quando Robyn e Neal iniziarono a chiedere di essere portati a pattinare, come concordato. Henry protestò debolmente, all’inizio, ma si vide costretto a cedere non appena i bambini iniziarono a trascinarlo verso la porta.

Violet rise e corse verso di loro, l’anello per Henry al sicuro nella tasca dei jeans.

***

L’intera pista di pattinaggio era al buio e Henry non faceva che commentare da quando era arrivato, stupito, che era proprio strano che non ci fosse nessuno quel giorno, mentre Robyn e Neal ridevano quasi istericamente infilandosi i pattini.

«Aspetta? Non c’è corrente?» domandò il ragazzino, i piedi già sul ghiaccio, la pista in penombra. Ma Violet non rispose, perché subito, sulla parte davanti a loro, iniziò la proiezione di un filmato che la ragazza aveva fatto raccogliendo le loro foto e i loro filmati, ordinati in ordine cronologico.

 _Only you_ era la canzone che faceva da sottofondo.

***

_This is going to take a long time_

_And I wonder what's mine_

_Can't take no more_

Regina distolse gli occhi dalla foto di Violet che premeva una fetta di torta sul viso di Henry, in occasione del suo compleanno, per posarlo su Emma accanto a lei.

Erano quasi completamente al buio, fuori dal cono di luce creato dal proiettore, sedute sugli spalti a poca distanza da David, Snow e Zelena. C’erano anche un paio di amici intimi di Henry e Violet e il padre della ragazza.

Senza motivo apparente, Regina sorrise.

E non era solo perché non aveva più dubbi, ormai, sull’amore di Violet per suo figlio.

Era il modo in cui lo guardava, in ogni scatto, in ogni ripresa, in quel momento stesso.

Era il modo in cui lo guardava sempre e in ogni caso, anche quando litigavano, anche quando le cose si facevano difficili e il mondo provava a tenerli lontani.

E lo aveva riconosciuto, quel modo, il sindaco, perché era lo stesso sguardo che Regina aveva, quando guardava Emma. 

***

_Wonder if you'll understand_

_It's just the touch of your hand_

_Behind a closed door_

Cautamente, Emma trovò la mano di Regina, appoggiata tra loro, e la strinse.

Sospirò e, quando infine trovò il coraggio, alzò gli occhi sul sindaco solo per scoprire che Regina la stava già guardando, un’espressione enigmatica sul volto che colse lo sceriffo di sorpresa, non avendola mai vista prima. 

«Regina…» bisbigliò Emma. «Credo che dovremmo parlare. C’è… C’è una cosa che devo dirti».

Il sindaco annuì. «Lasciamo che Henry abbia il suo momento, va bene? E poi…» concordò Regina, restituendo la stratta della mano di Emma e appoggiando poi la testa alla sua spalla. Lo sceriffo appoggiò la propria a quella del sindaco, mentre la risposta affermativa di Henry a Violet provocò grida di esultanza dagli spalti e riempì d’amore il cuore di Emma e Regina.


	23. Libertà

_Dicembre 2025_

Regina Mills aveva iniziato a sospettare che lo sceriffo di Storybrooke avesse una non trascurabile cotta nei suoi confronti. Sembrava, al sindaco Mills, che Emma fosse sinceramente interessata a lei. Non che non ne avesse avuto sentore in passato, ma la sua convinzione era che non fosse nulla più che attrazione fisica, come quella che molti altri avevano provato per lei, spingendoli a mostrare una gentilezza non priva di tornaconto.

Regina sapeva di essere nata con quella certa bellezza utile all’inganno, che può essere data ancora e ancora, concessa a chi crede di aver diritto naturale di goderne solo per ottenerne favori in cambio, e così l’aveva sempre usata e avrebbe mentito se avesse negato di averlo fatto anche con Emma Swan.

Ma questa bellezza, quanto di meglio Regina era convinta di poter offrire al mondo, l’unica cosa di valore che credeva di possedere, era ciò che meno interessava a Emma. Non che lo sceriffo non l’apprezzasse, al contrario. Regina si divertiva a sorprendere gli sguardi di Emma e le sue guance rosse e tutti quei deficit di attenzione che il sindaco, di proposito, si premurava di sottolineare, attribuendoli a una congenita distrazione di Emma e non alla sua predilezione per le gonne attillate.

Tuttavia, questa attrazione era il risultato del trasporto di Emma nei confronti di Regina e non il punto di partenza. Con qualsiasi altro aspetto, il sindaco avrebbe sortito su Emma il medesimo effetto.

Ed era esattamente questo a terrorizzare Regina.

Era la grave consapevolezza, l’assoluta certezza che derivava dalla fatalità del loro legame.

Se ciascuna avesse perso il proprio nome e non fossero più state Emma e Regina, se avessero mutato d’aspetto e non avessero più avuto quei volti, anche allora si sarebbero incontrate e si sarebbero riconosciute.

Che fosse altrove o in nessun luogo, ieri o in nessun tempo.

Si sarebbero cercate sempre, rincorse in ogni vita e questo sarebbe stato il loro infinito: un perpetuo inseguirsi.

Ed era, a parere di Regina, tragico.

***

Emma Swan era, naturalmente, di tutt’altra opinione.

Il fatto era, ed Emma non aveva dubbio alcuno, che non c’era libertà più grande della certezza di poter ritrovare Regina, ancora e ancora, nonostante tutto.

Poteva sbagliare, Emma, in questa vita o in qualsiasi altra, perché i suoi errori non avrebbero mai avuto importanza: avrebbe trovato Regina, in un modo o nell’altro, o Regina avrebbe trovato lei.

Si rammaricava solo, Emma, di averlo capito troppo tardi, di aver lasciato che il cuore di Regina si spezzasse. Si rammaricava del loro soffrire, molto del quale sarebbe stato loro risparmiato se solo la sera in cui Emma vide Regina per la prima volta in questa esistenza le avesse detto “Finalmente, ci siamo trovate”, invece di quel “Salve” privo di senso.

Divertiva Emma, amaramente, l’idea che sarebbe bastato loro un secondo di follia perché la loro intera vita andasse diversamente.

Ed era, a parere di Emma, comico.

***

I festeggiamenti per il fidanzamento di Henry e Violet si erano tenuti al numero 108 di Mifflin Street, essendo sufficientemente grande per ospitare tutti comodamente, e si erano prolungati fino a tardi, con fascinazione di Robyn e Neal, ai quali raramente era concesso di rimanere svegli dopo la mezzanotte.

Gli ospiti se ne erano andati alla spicciolata, congratulandosi con Regina riguardo l’ottimo vino che aveva scelto per il brindisi ai novelli sposi, lasciando infine solo Zelena seduta sul divano, con una sonnolenta Robyn tra le braccia, e Emma sdraiata sul divano opposto, che scartava l’ennesimo cioccolatino, per poi lanciarlo in aria e farlo atterrare direttamente in bocca.

«Così finirai per soffocarti» l’avvertì Regina.

Emma, che aveva brindato con entusiasmo per l’intera serata, rotolò appena su sé stessa per poter guardare il sindaco, rientrata da poco in salotto dopo aver congedato gli ultimi ospiti. «Non importa» disse, la bocca ancora piena di cioccolato, «tanto in ogni caso ci sei tu che mi togli sempre il fiato».

Regina arrossì violentemente.

«E questo è il mio segnale per levarci dai piedi» interferì Zelena, alzandosi a fatica dal divano dovendo sostenere anche il peso di Robyn. «Ti aiuterei a sistemare, sorellina, ma come vedi non posso proprio restare».

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Aspettavi solo la scusa giusta per non farlo».

«Ti aiuto io a sistemare, Regina» intervenne Emma, mentre Zelena e la figlia iniziavano a salire al piano superiore.

«Signorina Swan, non ti affiderai mai i miei preziosi bicchieri di cristallo. Nemmeno se avessi bevuto meno vino».

«Non ho bevuto poi molto vino» protestò Emma, mettendosi a sedere. Regina le si avvicinò, le braccia incrociate, si fermò in piedi e poca distanza da lei.

«Forse, ma è comunque meglio che tu non guidi, questa sera».

«Ho detto che ti aiuto a sistemare. E poi posso dormire nella camera pe-» Emma si zittì.

Non poteva dormire nella camera per gli ospiti, perché al momento era occupata da Zelena. Né poteva dormire nella seconda camera per gli ospiti, perché Regina aveva usato quello spazio, qualche anno prima, per ampliare la propria cabina armadio. E nemmeno la camera di Henry era disponibile, dal momento che vi dormiva Robyn.

Lo sceriffo si schiarì la voce. «E poi posso dormire sul divano».

«Assolutamente no» rispose immediatamente Regina. «I cuscini si sformano».

Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo. «E dove dovrei dormire, sul pavimento?».

Regina si strinse nelle spalle. «Tra le cose di Henry nel seminterrato c’è una vecchia branda da campeggio».

«Il divano è più comodo».

«Il divano si rovina» ribatté Regina.

«Non è vero! Per una notte non-»

«E poi è piccolo, non saresti nemmeno comoda!»

«Ah, perché invece le brandine da campeggio sono consigliate persino dagli ortopedici, non è vero?»

«Dico solo che quelle non si sformano».

«Posso andare a casa a pied-»

«Non se ne parla nemmeno, Signorina Swan. È buio».

«Allora proponi una soluzione costruttiva, Regina, perché da qualche parte dovrò pur dormire».

«Il letto di Regina è enorme» intervenne in quel momento una terza voce, che fece sussultare entrambe. Nessuna delle due si era accorta di Zelena, sull’ingresso del salotto, un bicchiere di acqua in mano.

«Zelena, dannazione!» esclamò, sibilando, Regina.

«Cosa?» fece la sorella, con sguardo innocente. «Avevo sete. Tutto quel vino…» disse, giustificandosi.

***

Emma riuscì a convincere Regina a rimandare le pulizie minute alla mattina seguente, costringendola ad andare a dormire.

La soluzione proposta da Zelena era stata, infine, accettata.

Era la cosa più logica da fare, si erano dette.

La migliore.

Per nulla strana.

Né imbarazzante.

Stavano ciascuna in piedi a uno dei lati del letto di Regina.

«Posso sempre dormire sul pav-»

«Non essere ridicola, Emma» sbottò Regina, afferrando le coperte con un gesto deciso prima di infilarsi a letto.

Lo sceriffo si stese sopra le coperte, fissando il soffitto.

«Avrai freddo».

«No, non-»

«Emma» la interruppe Regina, ora con tono grave. Si voltò su un fianco, il viso rivolto a Emma. «Va tutto bene. Preferirei che tu ti coprissi, ma se non vuoi…»

«Mi piaci» sputò Emma, di punto in bianco. Il sindaco chiuse gli occhi. «Nel senso che mi piaci _piaci,_ Regina. E lo so che avevamo deciso di mantenere il nostro equilibrio, che abbiamo davvero tanto da perdere e che hai paura. Ho paura anche io. Ma…»

Lo sceriffo prese un respiro profondo e si voltò a sua volta verso il sindaco, che, sentendo Emma muoversi, aprì gli occhi, cadendo nel verde di quello sguardo.

In quel momento, Regina, pensò di non aver capito nulla, fin dal principio.

Gli occhi di Emma erano il verde della Foresta Incantata quando scorreva accanto a lei, veloce e confusa, screzi di tronchi e cielo qua e là, il verde delle chiome sopra di lei, schegge sfumate che le facevano credere, ad ogni nuovo tentativo di sfuggire alla propria vita, che la libertà non era lontana, che la libertà era lì e lei quasi poteva afferrarla, tenerla con sé, viverla.

Ma non sarebbe stato corretto dire che amava il verde degli occhi di Emma perché le ricordava quello della Foresta Incantata, quanto, piuttosto, viceversa. Aveva cercato, Regina, aveva cercato per tutta la vita, disperatamente, gli occhi di Emma, pur non avendoli mai visti, ed era a quel loro verde che anelava e sempre aveva anelato.

E la Foresta Incantata era quanto di più vicino avesse visto prima di incontrare Emma.

Regina deglutì. «Ma..?» chiese, in un bisbiglio.

«Ma per me ne vale la pena».

Il sindaco sorrise, dolcemente, accarezzò i capelli a lato del viso dello sceriffo.

«Emma, temo che sia il vino a parlare al tuo posto».

«Sai meglio di me che non è il vino» la contraddisse Emma. «Dimmi solo questo, Regina. Non la senti, tu? Questa urgenza di… di cercarti, sempre? Di saperti felice, sempre?»

Regina deglutì, annuì nel buio. Emma prese la mano di Regina che ancora le stava accarezzando i capelli e il viso, poi ne baciò il palmo, il polso. Intrecciò le loro dita.

«Regina-»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> 23 dicembre, ancora due capitoli prima della fine e, visto che è la Vigilia della Vigilia (Auguri!) e mi sento più buona, posso assicurarvi che questa scena non è conclusa.   
> Ho scritto questo capitolo avendo in testa Risk it all, The Vamps [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJtEh80iJ3c]  
> E, piccolo update, nel capitolo di ieri ho dimenticato i credits della canzone (Only You, Yazoo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7OVZ-CgMwM)   
> Grazie per aver letto,   
> T. <3


	24. Misurare il tempo

_Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready,_

_Can we, can we surrender?*_

_Dicembre 2025_

«Regina-»

Le parole erano morte, sulle labbra di Emma, non appena Regina si era allontanata da lei, scivolando fuori dal letto, dandole le spalle. Il cuore dello sceriffo divenne, all’improvviso, pesante.

«Vado a cercare la branda» riuscì solo a dire, prima di lasciare a sua volta il letto del sindaco, rabbrividendo appena, l’aria fredda che le accarezzava le gambe lasciate nude dal vecchio paio di pantaloncini di Henry che, insieme a una maglietta sgualcita del ragazzo, Emma aveva preso in prestito per la notte.

Fece attenzione, uscendo dalla stanza, a non fare il minimo rumore per non svegliare Zelena e Robyn e, scendendo le scale, si ricordò di saltare il sesto gradino, che scricchiolava sempre terribilmente.

Si appoggiò infine allo stipite della porta del salotto, tenendosi le mani sul volto, furiosa con sé stessa – perché doveva aver scelto il momento sbagliato, il modo sbagliato, in qualche modo doveva aver sbagliato, con Regina.

E poi lo sentì.

Lo scricchiolio del sesto gradino della scala di Regina.

Emma si scoprì il volto e ebbe solo il tempo di vedere il sindaco, in vestaglia, fare di corsa gli ultimi gradini – e Regina non correva mai sulle scale, perché sulle scale non si corre – prima di raggiungerla e appoggiarle le mani sulle spalle, gli occhi umidi, il respiro pesante.

«Emma..» fece Regina. «Aspetta… Non… Non volevo che te ne andassi» aggiunse, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e abbassare gli occhi sulle labbra dello sceriffo.

Regina deglutì, le mani di Emma ora strette intorno ai sui fianchi.

«Posso?» domandò, infine, Regina.

Emma annuì.

E bastò che le loro labbra si sfiorassero appena, esitanti, perché il segreto amore che portavano l’una per l’altra, si rivelasse, rigoglioso, ai loro cuori, anche se sarebbe stato taciuto ancora a lungo, confessato infine in una giornata di primavera, che presto sarebbe accaduta, sotto l’ombra di un albero di mele, accanto a un giovane ramo, perché reciso da pochi anni, ma più verde degli altri.

E le labbra di Emma avevano un sapore dolce, a parere di Regina, un sapore che sembrava riaffiorare dai suoi ricordi, senza che riuscisse a riconoscerne l’origine, forse perché in quel momento non era importante o forse perché ancora non erano trascorsi tutti quei pomeriggi d’inverno sul divano davanti al camino acceso, mentre Emma sorseggiava una cioccolata con cannella, le dita che giocavano con i capelli di Regina.

E certo era irresponsabile, da parte loro, indulgere in quel loro desiderio di antica data, senza certezze sul futuro, ma indugiare ancora sarebbe stato ancora più deleterio, perché per quanti altri _domani_ avrebbero vissuto, il loro destino era in attesa di essere condiviso e allora perché rinunciare ai loro _oggi_ , lasciando che continuassero a scorrere e a diventare _ieri_ ormai persi?

E quale nuovo, incredibile senso di infinito le aveva sorprese, sospese l’una sulle labbra dell’altra, un infinito fatto di finiti momenti, attimi molteplici di baci che ancora dovevano essere scambiati tra loro, ma che erano già tutti lì e attendevano solo che il tempo desse loro l’occasione per accadere.

E quale rivoluzionaria scoperta videro negli occhi dell’altra prima di chiudere i propri per quel loro primo bacio; la scoperta di un amore sempre costante, eppure sempre mutevole, che non riconobbero quel giorno, sconosciuto a entrambe perché destinato a rimanere, le avrebbe infine viste con i capelli bianchi e le guance accarezzate da tenui rughe.

E in quella casa, quel numero 108 di Mifflin Street, che aveva visto il loro primo incontro, dove Emma era stata portata, guidata da Henry, forse da un potere più grande di lei, ma alla quale da quel momento avrebbe sempre voluto ritorno ogni volta che se ne allontanava e a cui sempre sarebbe ritornata, anche dopo i litigi che erano avvenuti o ancora dovevano avvenire tra loro.

E l’universo doveva essersi dato molta tribolazione, doveva essersi affannato nel cercare in ogni angolo della sua esistenza le stelle migliori da far brillare nel loro cielo, perché certo mai nessuno avrebbe potuto ricevere in regalo una storia come la loro e ormai nulla avrebbe più avuto importanza, nemmeno che quelle loro stelle si spegnessero lasciandole al buio, perché erano insieme e nulla più avrebbe potuto minacciarle. 

E quanta attenzione avrebbe messo Regina nel maneggiare il cuore di Emma, tenendolo al sicuro, proteggendolo, difendendolo dal mondo, disposta perfino a sacrificare il proprio, se fosse stato necessario, non sapendo che questo giorno non sarebbe mai arrivato e che il cuore di Emma avrebbe battuto felice, accanto al suo, per molti anni.

E quanto fragile si sentiva Emma, stringendo Regina a sé, sentendo le sue mani tra i capelli, eppure invincibile anche senza la sua armatura, che per molti anni le aveva permesso di celarsi al mondo, ma che le aveva anche celato il mondo e perciò era stato meglio spogliarsene, per Regina, e perché tanto, ormai, non le sarebbe più servita.

E che sopra di loro penzolasse un rametto di vischio sarebbe sembrato loro appropriato, una volta costrette ad allontanarsi appena dall’altra per riprendere fiato, e avrebbe strappato loro una risata sommessa, due melodie distinte che insieme sarebbero loro sembrate il più bel canto di Natale che avessero mai ascoltato.

E certo quell’incendio che avevano nell’anima, scaturito dalla scintilla di quel loro primo bacio, non sarebbe passato a lungo inosservato, non a chi da tempo aveva visto, ma non sapeva come dirlo o come spiegarlo: quali parole usare per raccontare a qualcuno cosa è il Vero Amore quando si ostina a non volerlo vedere?

E la mai confessata speranza e di Emma e di Regina che ciò che sentivano tra loro, ciò di cui temevano di parlare, fosse proprio Vero Amore, divenne, da quel loro primo bacio in poi, sempre più una realtà, concreta e viva sulle labbra dell’altra.

E sentivano di essere davvero in equilibrio, perché se anche la vita era per sua stessa natura una strada ora in salita e ora in discesa, con curve strette e rettilinei interminabili, se anche fossero inciampate o si fossero sentite troppo stanche per continuare, sapevano che avrebbero avuto la mano dell’altra per sostenersi, per trovare la forza di fare un passo ancora.

E ogni nuovo tocco tra di loro - dita, pelle, labbra, gambe lasciate nude - sembrava sanare ferite dell’anima che ciascuna credeva ormai cicatrizzate, ma che non lo erano e che certo altrimenti avrebbero ripreso a sanguinare un giorno.

E acquistò senso ogni singola, estenuante sfida sostenuta contro l’altra o contro il mondo, piccola o grande, mortale o irrilevante che fosse stata, in quel loro bacio che valeva ogni vittoria e ogni sconfitta, in egual modo, perché ciascuna aveva permesso loro di arrivare infine lì, dove solo contava essere.

E questa soltanto, quella inferta dal verde degli occhi di Emma, era l’unica resa che sembrava a Regina un trionfo, più magnifico di qualsiasi altro avesse mai desiderato, ardentemente anelato in passato.

E la scelta più ardua che Emma avesse mai fatto, la scelta che ancora ogni notte la tormentava con il suo sconvolgente _se_ – se avesse tenuto Henry con sé – sarebbe stata d’ora in poi più sopportabile, con Regina, l’altra madre di suo figlio, accanto.

E avevano, Emma e Regina, un passato simile, seppur diverso, certo con più legami, forgiati forse dal fato o forse da mano umano, di quanti avrebbero mai immaginato, e un presente condiviso che si sarebbe palesato anche in un futuro insieme.

E tutte le paure che fino a quel momento altro non erano state che un ostacolo tra loro sembravano essersi distolte di fronte alla tacita promessa che si stavano scambiando, di combattere l’una al fianco dell’altra, una promessa che verrà poi rinnovata, durante un tramonto non troppo lontano, quando si diranno _sì_ con identici anelli intorno all’indice sinistro.

E il profumo di mela, che era anche il sapore delle labbra di Regina e della pelle di Regina, sarebbe diventato anche il profumo della domenica mattina, quando il sindaco sfornerà la crostata di mele e minaccerà lo sceriffo di non toccarla, non prima che Henry, Violet e il resto della loro crescente famiglia non sarà lì per pranzo.

E quella voce nella testa di Regina, quel sussurro insistente che aveva la voce ora di sua madre ora di re Leopold, tacque per la prima volta sovrastata dalle labbra di Emma, gentili e premurose, sulle proprie.

E le domande che per un’intera vita Emma si era posta – chi sono io? Salvatrice? Quale è il mio posto nel mondo? Quale è la mia storia? Ha un Lieto Fine, la mia storia? – ottennero la loro prima risposta, che lei era Emma, solo Emma e, poi, anche tutte le altre risposte sarebbero arrivate con i baci di Regina – Salvatrice, sì, ma di sé stessa e il suo posto era proprio lì, dove era, con Regina, e la sua storia era quella che altri avevano scritto per lei, ma con un Lieto Fine perché aveva deciso di riscriverne molti capitoli, rispondendo al bacio di Regina quella sera.

Ed era un bacio che sapeva di libertà, quella che avevano cercato a lungo, senza mai trovarla, credendo che fosse essenziale fuggire, fuggire, fuggire e scappare sempre, lontano e chissà dove e chissà con chi, quando invece era sufficiente restare, respirare, rimanere accanto a lei.

Era un bacio, quello che Regina diede a Emma e che Emma restituì a Regina, in cui presente, passato e futuro si confusero e il tempo stesso perse di importanza, perché non vi è ragione di misurare ciò che è eterno, come l’amore tra Emma e Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, dopo 24 capitoli, si sono baciate e ora capite che il titolo era, come dire… volontariamente allusivo. Il fatto curioso è che, inizialmente, avevo pensato a una raccolta di “episodi” natalizi che si chiudevano tutti con un bacio. 
> 
> La lunga reiterazione della “E” con cui iniziano i paragrafi della storia è dovuta al fatto che ciascuno si muove intorno ai singoli titoli dei capitoli precedenti (che sono, nell’ordine: segreto, dolce, responsabile, nuovo, scoperta, casa, regalo, attenzione, fragile, appropriato, scintilla, speranza, equilibrio, tocco, sfida, resa, scelta, passato, paure, mela, sussurro, domande, libertà).   
> Ed è stata una decisione folle da parte mia perché ho scelto i titoli dei capitoli giorno per giorno, ma non ho pensato a come, poi, inserirli effettivamente il 24 dicembre e ci sono stati attimi di panico non trascurabile in cui avrei lanciato una Maledizione Oscura su me stessa se mi fosse stato possibile. 
> 
> Parlando di questioni più rilevanti, la citazione iniziale (*) è tratta della canzone Surrender (Natalie Taylor) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lo_WJgaTzwY] 
> 
> E niente, ci vediamo domani con un piccolo epilogo. Nel frattempo, buona Vigilia di Natale <3   
> T.


	25. EPILOGO - 5 ANNI DOPO

_Dicembre 2030_

A letto, Regina aprì gli occhi e sospirò, godendosi il silenzio che regnava in casa e che era diventato sempre più raro al numero 108 di Mifflin Street. Intrecciò le dita a quelle di Emma, il braccio sinistro dello sceriffo steso sotto il suo collo, quello destro stretto intorno alla vita, Regina sorrise notando le fedi d’argento e si portò la mano di Emma alle labbra, baciandole il palmo.

Lo sceriffo mugugnò nel sonno, agitandosi appena e stringendosi ancora di più al sindaco. Con attenzione, Regina si voltò tra le braccia di Emma, provocando altre e ben poco articolate proteste da parte dello sceriffo.

«Emma?» bisbigliò Regina.

« _Mmh_?» fece Emma. «Cinque minuti».

«Non sono mai cinque minuti».

« _Pe’_ favore».

Regina scosse la testa. «Emma, è Natale» le ricordò, sistemandole i capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Natale» ripeté lo sceriffo e questo dovette riattivare i neuroni addormentati di Emma, che subito aprì gli occhi e sorrise a Regina. «Natale! Buon Natale, Regina» disse lo sceriffo, prima di attirare il sindaco ancora più vicino a sé e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, che baciò ripetutamente, respirando il profumo della sua pelle. Sembrava, a Emma, che ogni attimo trascorso con Regina fosse quanto più felice sarebbe mai stata nella propria vita, ma l’attimo successivo era sempre lì a smentirla. Non c’erano limiti a quanto felicità Regina riuscisse a regalarle solo esistendo. 

Il sindaco sorrise sommessamente, affondando le mani tra lunghi capelli biondi e intrecciando le gambe a quelle dello sceriffo. «Buon Natale anche a te, Emma».

***

«Buon Natale, Robyn» disse Emma, lasciandosi cadere sul divano accanto alla ragazza.

«Buon Natale, zia Emma» rispose Robyn, mettendo da parte il cellulare, dove stava leggendo qualcosa con espressione concentrata, solo il tempo necessario per abbracciare lo sceriffo.

Emma sbadigliò, poi fece battere tra loro le pantofole di peluche a forma di renna, i cui campanellini tintinnarono tra lo scoppiettare del fuoco e le voci sommesse di Regina e Zelena che discutevano in cucina.

«A chi scrivi, di tanto interessante?» domandò Emma, punzecchiandole il fianco.

Robyn arrossì violentemente. «A nessuno!»

Emma sghignazzò. « _Nessuno?_ Nome curioso da dare a qualcuno».

Robyn alzò gli occhi al cielo. «È solo… Solo questa ragazza, è di Seattle, cliente abituale del Roni’s-»

«Si chiama Alice» intervenne Zelena, entrando in salotto in quel momento con un vassoio di pancake per poi posarlo sul basso tavolino davanti al divano. «Bionda, occhi azzurri, un pessimo gusto nel vestire, ma altrimenti una brava ragazza».

«Mamma!» esclamò Robyn, indignata.

Regina entrò in salotto, portando un secondo vassoio con piatti, tovaglioli, forchette, creme, panna montata. «Lasciate in pace Robyn» intervenne, abbracciando la nipote una volta posato il vassoio e dandole un bacio tra i capelli. «E, Emma, non pensarci nemmeno a toccare quei pancake prima che arrivi il resto della famiglia».

«Ma-»

«No».

***

Dopo Snow, David e Neal, infine arrivarono anche Henry e Violet, con la piccola Aine, sette anni da poco compiuti, che si gettò tra le braccia di Regina non appena la vide.

«Non capisco perché preferisca te, quando io sono chiaramente la nonna più divertente» bofonchiò, in piedi accanto alla moglie, le braccia incrociate sulla _onesie_ rossa con stampe di piccoli pupazzi di neve bianchi.

«Ciao, nonna» fece poi Aine, abbracciando anche Emma, che si abbassò per stringerla più forte a sé e darle un bacio tra i capelli. Aveva le guance e il nasino rossi a causa dell’aria fredda di dicembre e Emma rabbrividì.

Dopo l’abbraccio, Aine corse in salotto con il resto della famiglia e a nulla valsero le raccomandazioni di prestare attenzione e non rompere nulla da parte di sua madre, che sospirò.

«Anche Henry era un terremoto a quell’età» fece Regina, sorridendo.

Aine era entrata nelle loro vite circa quattro anni prima, qualche mese dopo il matrimonio di Henry e Violet. Si erano affidati alla stessa agenzia d’adozione attraverso la quale Henry era stato adottato e non avevano esitato ad accogliere Aine, orfana di entrambi i genitori, nelle loro vite.

 _Felicità_ , avevano scoperto poi, era il significato del nome della bambina. 

***

Si sedettero tutti quanti intorno all’albero di Natale per scambiarsi i regali, mentre mangiavo i pancake che Regina e Zelena avevano preparato insieme quella stessa mattina. Le sorelle Mills stavano discutendo ancora, come ogni mattina di Natale, sulla quantità di farina necessaria per prepararli.

Robyn e Neal stavano invece confabulando in un angolo, guadando ora il cellulare dell’una, ora dell’altro, probabilmente aggiornandosi a vicenda circa gli ultimi sviluppi delle loro vite sentimentali. A poca distanza, Snow stava sistemando il colletto della camicia di Henry, parlando senza sosta, mentre David e Violet li osservavano, ridacchiando.

Emma, seduta a terra con Aine sulle gambe, stava invece disegnando faccine sorridenti dei pancake della bambina, come da tradizione. 

«No, non ci mettere lo sciroppo d’acero, nonna!» gridò Aine. «Lo sai che non mi piace!» protestò.

«L’hai mai provato?» domandò Emma, scettica, mentre Regina si avvicinava alle due, attirata dall’animosità della bambina.

«No, ma-»

«Non puoi dire che qualcosa non ti piace se non l’hai mai assaggiato prima, tesoro» disse il sindaco, accarezzando i capelli della nipote.

«Anni. Ho aspettato _anni_ per questo momento, Regina!» esclamò Emma, entusiasta. «Avevi torto. Avevi torto e sapevi di avere torto! Oh, grazie, grazie per questo meraviglio, fantastico giorno».

Regina la guardò, confusa. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

«La cioccolata» sibilò lo sceriffo.

«Oh, Emma, è una vecchia storia-»

«Una storia!» strillò Aine, saltellando sulle gambe di Emma.

«Me la racconti, nonna? Dai, dai, dai».

«Tesoro, è solo un fatto accaduto molti anni fa e che tua nonn-»

«Aine, tua nonna ha passato un secolo intero senza aver mai, mai mangiato la cioccolata. Sai quanto è lungo un secolo? Cento anni!» intervenne Emma.

«Emma! Non ho un secolo di vita!»

Il putiferio aveva attirato l’attenzione del resto dei presenti, con l’eccezione di Robyn e Neal, che dopo uno sguardo annoiato erano tornati a parlottare concitati tra loro.

«Nostra figlia è l’unica a sopportare di buona grazia i loro battibecchi» sospirò Henry, mettendosi accanto a Violet e cingendole le spalle con un braccio. La ragazza si appoggiò a lui, sorridendo, il cuore invaso dalla felicità.

Zelena, invece, decise che era ormai ora di versarsi il primo bicchiere di vino della giornata, perché era l’unico modo di sostenere la compagnia di sua sorella e di sua moglie senza perdere la pazienza. E tanta era stata la sua illusione quando, dopo tutta la fatica che aveva speso, che l’intera famiglia aveva speso per spingere l’una tra le braccia dell’altra, aveva scoperto che questo non era bastato per sedare i loro inutili battibecchi e che, anzi, non aveva fatto altro che fornire loro maggiori occasioni.

***

«Credo che la nonna stia esagerando con i biscotti».

«Cosa? Perché?» domandò Emma, incuriosita dall’affermazione di Aine.

«Siamo già alla quinta teglia!» esclamò la bambina, con gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore. Aveva imparato a contare bene solo negli ultimi tempi ed era sicura, sì, di aver contato proprio cinque teglie nella cucina della nonna.

«Fidati, ragazzina, quei biscotti basteranno a mala pena per me, tua nonna mi conosce fin troppo bene» sghignazzò lo sceriffo, mentre sistemava l’ennesimo bicchiere, perfettamente allineato con tutti gli altri, sul tavolo da pranzo che stava apparecchiando con l’aiuto di sua nipote e di David.

«E poi i biscotti di Regina sono i più buoni che abbia mai mangiato» bisbigliò l’uomo. «Ma non dire a Snow che lo penso o mi tormenterà per la fine dei miei giorni».

«Cosa non deve dire a Snow?» si intromise Mary Margaret, sbucata di soppiatto alle spalle del marito, che, spaventato, lasciò cadere le forchette che aveva il compito di mettere in tavola. Il fracasso dovette giungere fino in cucina, dove Regina era impegnata a infornare l’ennesimo vassoio di biscotti.

«Emma! Fa’ attenzione!» urlò il sindaco, con una punta di esasperazione nella voce che lasciava intuire come quella fosse una frase ricorrente, al numero 108 di Mifflin Street.

«Non sono stata io! Perché dai per scontato che sia stata io?!» iniziò Emma, marciando verso la cucina.

Zelena fece cadere un’oliva nel suo secondo Martini e sospirò.

***

Nonostante le proteste di Regina, dopo pranzo Emma, David, Henry, Robyn e Neal, a cui si aggiunse la piccola Aine avevano deciso di fare una passeggiata tra i boschi intorno a Storybrooke, che tutti sapevano si sarebbe conclusa in un’improvvisata battaglia di neve.

«Voglio la mia giacca rossa, Regina» protestò Emma, mentre si infilava il pesante cappotto che il sindaco la stava obbligando a indossare.

«Odio quella giacca» rispose Regina.

«Bugiarda» fece lo sceriffo, prendendo la sciarpa dal guardaroba e avvolgendola intorno al proprio collo alla bell’e meglio.

Regina alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese a sistemarle la sciarpa. «E ricordati il cappellino».

«Ma questa giacca ha il cappuccio».

«E tu metterai anche il cappellino».

«Ma-»

«E i guanti» aggiunse Regina.

«Non ho cinque anni» le fece notare Emma, risentita.

«Devi averne di meno perché tua nipote è stata in grado di vestirsi adeguatamente senza il mio aiuto».

Emma sbuffò. «E i guanti non li metto!»

«Emma».

Lo sceriffo avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di Regina e il suo respiro sul collo del sindaco la fece, nonostante tutto, rabbrividire. «Non posso mettere i guanti, Regina, lo sai. Altrimenti interferiscono con l’aerodinamica delle palle di neve mentre le costruisco».

Regina incrociò le braccia al petto. «Se la serietà che hai per le battaglie di neve l’avessi anche per la gestione burocratica della stazione di polizia, mi renderesti la vita molto più facile, signorina Swan».

« _Signora Swan-Mills_ » la corresse Emma. «E poi ti rendo già la vita felice, non posso fare tutto».

Regina sospirò, si sporse per baciare le labbra della moglie con tenerezza. «Swan-Mills. Ma sono troppo affezionata a _signorina Swan_ per rinunciarci».

Emma ricambiò il bacio, stringendo Regina a sé e sospirando di contentezza.

***

«Nonna?»

«Sì, tesoro?»

«Cosa è questo?»

Aveva tra le piccole mani la bottiglia preferita di Regina, quella che teneva sempre in bella vista sul camino, con il tappo a forma di corona. Lo sceriffo sorrise e scosse la testa, lanciando uno sguardo a Emma che tentava di sconfiggere Henry a un qualche videogioco, perdendo certamente a giudicare dalla sua espressione.

Il sole era ormai tramontato e la giornata di Natale stava volgendo al termine, ma il fuoco nel camino scoppiettava ancora allegro e Aine, nonostante la sua giovane età, sembrava essere dotata di un’energia infinita.

Regina prese la bottiglia dalle mani della nipote. «Un regalo. Da parte di un Babbo Natale Segreto».

«Davvero?» domandò la bambina, spalancando gli occhi. «E sai chi è?»

«Ho i miei sospetti, sì» rivelò Regina, continuando ad osservare Emma che, forse percependo il suo sguardo si voltò verso di lei.

Lo sceriffo le sorrise e Regina sorrise in risposta.

«Ti amo» sillabò Emma con le labbra.

Regina arrossì, come se Emma glielo avesse detto per la prima volta. «Ti amo anche io», rispose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA   
> BUON NATALE!   
> Grazie per avermi seguita anche questo dicembre durante tutto il calendario dell’Avvento e mi scuso davvero tanto se non c’è stata una premeditazione dei capitoli (e si nota in alcune cose, ma se non l’avete notato, non fa niente ahaha). 
> 
> Alcuni “pezzi” di oggi sono tratti dai primi 4 capitoli della raccolta 😉   
> -  
> «Nonna?»  
> «Sì, tesoro?»  
> «Cosa è questo?»  
> Aveva tra le piccole mani la mia bottiglia preferita, quella che tenevo sempre in bella vista, con il tappo a forma di corona. Sorrisi e scossi la testa.  
> -  
> «Credo che la nonna stia esagerando con i biscotti».   
> «Cosa? Perché?» domandai, incuriosita.   
> «Siamo già alla quinta teglia!»   
> «Fidati, ragazzina, quei biscotti basteranno a mala pena per me, tua nonna mi conosce fin troppo bene» sghignazzai.  
> -  
> «Odio quella giacca».   
> «Bugiarda».   
> -  
> «Non puoi dire che qualcosa non ti piace se non l’hai mai assaggiato prima, tesoro» dissi, accarezzando i capelli di mia nipote.   
> «Anni. Ho aspettato anni per questo momento, Regina!» esclamò Emma. «Avevi torto. Avevi torto e sapevi di avere torto! Oh, grazie, grazie per questo meraviglio, fantastico giorno».  
> -  
> Vedrò anche di rispondere a ciascuna delle vostre recensioni entro la fine dell’anno, perché sono davvero bellissime e mi hanno tenuto compagnia, oltre ad avermi reso felicissima ** 
> 
> Ovviamente, vi auguro tanta SwanQueen anche per oggi, perché mi sembra giusto essere coerenti anche a Natale <3 
> 
> A presto, un grande grande abbraccio e biscotti di Regina e cioccolata di Emma per tutti <3   
> T.


End file.
